Jugando a quererte
by Zhena HiK
Summary: Después de ser rivales en preparatoria, Aomine Daiki y Kagami Taiga, serán compañeros de equipo que vivirán muchas situaciones dentro y fuera de la cancha, pero ahora como jugadores profesionales que viven bajo el flash de la prensa y las notas amarillistas que les inventen. [Aomine x Kagami] [Yaoi. Lemmon]
1. Cambio de vida

Como nota especial: NO habrá más parejas, sólo la principal y en la que pienso concentrarme que es Aomine y Kagami... Sólo especifico por si acaso, aclarando dudas antes de que puedan surgir.

Éste es un escrito que pensaba subir más adelante, pero hoy me decidí por dos razones:

—La primera porque hice un examen en el que creo que me irá bien y estoy contenta.  
—La segunda es porque tenía ganas de leer algo de ellos y comencé a buscar alguna historia que no haya leído ya de ésta hermosa y sexy pareja y no había nada. Me sentí triste por eso, pero en fin, cada quien con sus parejas, nada más se puede hacer...

_Los personajes aquí utilizados no son de mi propiedad, éste es un escrito por y para fanáticos sin fines de lucro._

—

—**1—**

"_Tras la reciente noticia de que el famoso jugador Kagami Taiga se une al equipo que se coronó campeón en la liga de invierno del año pasado y que ahora defiende su título estando invicto hasta el momento, hay rumores que afirman que el jugador pidió ser el as, quitándole el lugar al actual, Aomine Daiki, que ha estado un par de temporadas en ese equipo siendo que ellos fueron rivales en…"_

—¡Qué tonterías! —dijo el pelirrojo apagando la televisión del hotel donde se estaba hospedando—, ¿cuándo se supone que pedí eso? —dijo molesto, parecía que nunca se acostumbraría a los medios y sus noticias amarillistas para vender.

A pesar de que llevaba varios años como jugador profesional, sentía que esa parte de ser _conocido_ no encajaba con su personalidad. No entendía cómo le hacía Kise, siendo ya desde hace mucho un modelo famoso, para soportar el constante acoso de las cámaras y la cantidad de chismes y mentiras que se habla sobre ti en las noticias.

Kagami tenía poco tiempo siendo conocido, llevaba alrededor de cinco años que le había reclutado un cazatalentos cuando él jugaba para el equipo de la universidad en la que asistía, decidió pausar sus estudios universitarios pues su meta siempre había sido convertirse en un profesional del básquetbol y ese día que se presentó la oportunidad, no la desaprovechó.

Sabía poco sobre los demás jugadores de su época como estudiante, no mantenía un contacto muy cercano con los ex miembros de la llamada _generación de los milagros,_ excepto con Kise, que era el que le hablaba constantemente cuando tenía tiempo libre de su carrera como modelo profesional. Kuroko también estaba entre los pocos contactos con los que de vez en cuando solía tener alguna conversación casual. Éste último tras salir de la preparatoria continuó sus estudios universitarios lejos de las canchas, se concentró en lo que estudiaba y dejó de lado el deporte. A pesar de que amaba jugar, nunca se miró como un profesional.

Quizás conocía de manera superficial a qué se dedicaban algunos de sus ex compañeros de Seirin, pero no por ello solía verles o entablar conversaciones largas, fueron grandes amigos en su momento, eso es verdad, pero como siempre las responsabilidades terminaron alejándoles un poco.

Kagami nunca pensó que la vida y sus casualidades le llevaran a jugar en el mismo equipo que Aomine, ese jugador prepotente con el que tuvo varios roces poco amistosos cuando estaban en preparatoria y a quien le bajó de su nube tras vencerlo cuando se creía absoluto. No negaba que después de ganarle limaron asperezas, se llegaron a ver un par de veces fuera de la cancha gracias a Kuroko que era la _única _conexión entre ellos dos, el único amigo en común que tenían, pero eso no significaba que se hubieran convertido en amigos o algo parecido.

Taiga podía considerar a Daiki más cercano a la categoría de _rivales_ que de amigos. No estaba seguro cómo la iban a pasar estando juntos en el mismo equipo, ya que aún en la universidad jugaron en escuelas contrarias y según recordaba, el moreno no era precisamente un jugador en equipo.

El pelirrojo suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama donde había estado sentado viendo televisión hasta hace unos minutos. No tardó mucho cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

—_¡Taiga! Dime que es mentira todo eso que dijeron de ti en las noticias, no puedes ser tan tonto para declarar algo así, ¿cierto? —_preguntó dudando un poco de las capacidades de Kagami para comunicarse con la prensa que solía tergiversar o malinterpretar tus palabras.

—¡Claro que no dije nada, Alex! —Contestó molesto por la duda—. Además ni siquiera soy yo el que ha hablado con el mánager del otro equipo, eres tú quien está haciendo el trato, ¿por qué me preguntas eso? —La chica rubia que había sido su entrenadora cuando él era apenas un niño, ahora era su representante para cualquier cuestión de contratos y esas cosas que él no se molestaba mucho en comprender.

Confiaba en la rubia y su juicio, además, lo que él deseaba más que nada era jugar, nunca pensó en convertirse en un jugador famoso que sobresaldría de los demás de su equipo y por ello comenzarían a tomarlo en cuenta en los medios de comunicación, inventándole noticias de vez en cuando con el fin de vender.

—Sólo quería confirmar que no te habían llamado, ese tipo no está muy contento de que no quieras tratar directamente con ellos, pero también comprende que ya no eres el mismo novato que inició años atrás en los profesionales. Te mandaré más tarde un mensaje con los datos donde nos veremos mañana, tenemos junta con los directores de tu nuevo equipo, falta hablar de lo más importante, números, y necesito que estés presente.

—Está bien, aunque sabes que confío en ti —recordó.

—Sí, pero de llegar a un acuerdo, será la firma de tu contrato y necesito que estés ahí —repitió con tono más severo ante la reticencia del pelirrojo por hacer contacto con esas personas—. Recuerda que eventualmente tendrás que conocerlos.

—Ellos son los representantes legales, no serán mis entrenadores ni compañeros.

—Por cierto, ¿crees que te llevarás bien con Aomine? —preguntó entrando al tema por el que le había hablado en un principio.

—No estoy seguro, puede que haya cambiado un poco… —contestó Kagami, dudando de sus propias palabras, aún así tratando de darse ánimos a sí mismo.

—Claro, puede ser —respondió sarcástica, conociendo por Kagami la forma de ser de Aomine—. Te veo mañana.

Tras despedirse, la llamada se cortó.

_¿En verdad era una buena idea entrar a ese equipo?_

_Algo en su interior deseaba que lo fuera._

—**2—**

—No me dijiste que estaría aquí la prensa, Alex —regañó el jugador, sintiéndose incómodo de que reporteros hablaran con el manejador del equipo al que pretendía entrar.

—No lo sabía, pero deberías acostumbrarte que a donde vayas habrá gente que te busque —dijo sonriendo y saludando a las cámaras muy fresca, parecía acostumbrada.

—Eso lo dices porque te encanta verte en las noticias —regañó mirándola serio. La voluptuosa chica sonrió siendo descubierta.

—Ya, ya, es hora de que dejes de quejarte, mira que ganarás mucho dinero estando en ese equipo, además es uno de los mejores en Japón. Tú eres quien deseaba volver a éste país así que no te quejes —regañó sonriendo para que las cámaras no inventaran algún nuevo chisme sobre un pleito entre ellos.

—Pasé muy buenos años aquí —recordó Taiga, sonriendo un poco para sí mismo—, además en el otro equipo querían que le siguiera el juego a la prensa —se quejó recordando una de las razones de por qué se había decidido a aceptar otra oferta cuando le debía tanto a los de su equipo.

—Así es esto, Taiga, te acostumbrarás, sólo trata de ser consciente de lo que vas a contestar cuando se acerquen con cámaras, recuerda que tratan de malinterpretar todo.

—Está bien.

Tras unos cuantos minutos en los que permanecieron sentados en una mesa de un restaurante donde habían decidido hablar sobre _negocios _con los manejadores del nuevo equipo al que pretendía unirse Kagami, un reportero acompañado de su camarógrafo se acercó hasta ellos, Alex sonrió y permitió que fuera el pelirrojo quien contestara a las preguntas. A pesar de ello estaba pendiente para intervenir si alguna parte del cuestionario le parecía inapropiado o en doble sentido. Taiga para su edad de pronto podía ser muy inocente en algunos aspectos, y la prensa se aprovechaba de su falta de experiencia.

—¿Cómo se siente de haber vuelto a Japón? —preguntó el reportero.

—La verdad es que me siento muy bien, es lo que quería.

—Estará junto a uno de los chicos que fue famosos por sobresalir en secundaria y preparatoria, el jugador Aomine Daiki, ¿cómo se siente respecto a eso?, ¿se siente intimidado? —cuestionó tras varias otras preguntas irrelevantes que hizo en el proceso.

—Para nada, estoy seguro que haré buen equipo con todos mis compañeros, me gustaría conocerlos pronto —dijo evitando mencionar únicamente el nombre del moreno y respondiendo algo que no era lo que le había preguntado en sí.

Luego de ese acoso por parte del reportero, les permitieron desayunar tranquilos junto a los ejecutivos que se hacían cargo de la administración del equipo en cuestión. Después de comer tranquilos, se decidieron a comenzar a hablar sobre lo que iban en realidad, números y contrato.

Las horas pasaban y Kagami casi quería volver a comer, los viejos encargados no se callaban y Alex platicaba con ellos tratando de llegar al mejor acuerdo, él no pudo evitar bostezar tratando de ser silencioso y discreto pero aún así acaparó algunas miradas por su acción _inapropiada_ para muchos.

—Nunca vas a cambiar, Taiga —Habló la rubia, riéndose mientras manejaba con dirección al hotel en donde se estaba hospedando el pelirrojo, ella también acababa de llegar al país pero una amiga suya le había ofrecido asilo en su casa, el cual por cierto también se ofertó para Kagami, pero éste se negó de inmediato. Podía imaginar la clase de _amigas _de su mánager—. Ahora que todo quedó pactado, se te dará éste fin de semana para que busques departamento, te acomodes y el lunes te presentes a la práctica. Lo más seguro es que entres hasta la otra temporada a jugar como uno de los titulares.

—¡¿Hasta la otra temporada?! —preguntó Kagami sorprendido y molesto—. Se te olvidó mencionar eso antes, Alex —regañó bajándose del carro al haber llegado al hotel.

—Te mando los datos por mensaje para que no olvides dónde es —gritó la rubia viendo al pelirrojo alejarse dentro del gran edificio de habitaciones que era ese famoso hotel.

Kagami pasó de largo a las personas que había en la entrada saludando a los clientes del lujoso lugar hasta llegar al elevador, donde entró presionando el botón que le llevaría hasta el piso donde estaba su habitación. La música de fondo que tenía el elevador le parecía molesta, estaba molesto. ¡Él quería jugar!

—Estoy seguro que no me dijo hasta que firmé para que no me arrepintiera… —decía Kagami murmurando para sí mismo mientras caminaba fuera del ascensor hasta llegar a su habitación.

Necesitaba distraerse y sobre todo comenzar a buscar un departamento en renta. Sacó su laptop la cual no utilizaba con frecuencia debido a los cansados entrenamientos y el poco tiempo que le dejaban libre. La prendió y esperó un par de minutos a que cargara toda la información, había decidido buscar por medio de internet algún lugar disponible en renta.

Apenas se conectó a la red y lo primero que abrió fue su cuenta de _facebook_, tenía tiempo sin utilizarla con regularidad así que pasó a ver qué había de nuevo con sus contactos, entre ellos estaban todos los de la generación de los milagros y también otros de los que fueron sus oponentes durante preparatoria, así como los que conoció en la universidad.

Las ventanas de las conversaciones de chat no tardaron en aparecer en la pantalla de su portátil.

"_Kagamicchi~ ¡Ya te miré en las noticias! Mañana llego a Tokio también, ¿tienes tiempo libre?" _ Kagami leyó el efusivo mensaje del rubio, que además de sus palabras contenía diversos símbolos que parecían representar expresiones faciales nada propias de humanos.

"_Estaré algo ocupado, Kise, me urge encontrar un departamento disponible y acomodar mis cosas que van a llegar mañana al aeropuerto, pero quizás el domingo podamos vernos si no estás ocupado." _No pretendía rechazar al chico, la verdad es que a pesar de ser tan efusivo, se había convertido un buen amigo con el que nunca cortó comunicación a pesar de la distancia y el poco tiempo que ambos tenían libre.

"_¿En dónde estás quedándote ahorita?" _

"_Estoy en un hotel, para eso prendí la laptop, para buscar lugares en renta." _

"_¿En qué hotel estás?"_

"_Luxor" _

"_Mi vuelo llega a primera hora mañana, paso por ti, te ayudo a buscar y nos vamos a desayunar por ahí" _

"_Está bien, gracias Kise." _

"_De nada, Kagamicchi, nos vemos que me están llamando para terminar la sesión. Hasta mañana" _

Tras cortar comunicación Kagami se distrajo en tonterías, incluso terminó entretenido con un estúpido juego que le absorbió algunas horas.

—**3—**

Pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de quedarse despierto hasta tarde por simple diversión, y ese día lo había hecho mientras comía, jugaba un poco en su laptop y veía televisión. Quizás era patético pues muchos preferirían salir, beber en algún bar, encontrar chicas, pero no era el estilo de Kagami.

El pelirrojo terminó quedándose dormido casi a las tres de la mañana, lo cual para una persona dedicada al deporte y nada más que al deporte, era demasiado. Cuando escuchó en la mañana que alguien tocaba en su puerta, supuso que era la mucama que daba servicio a la habitación, se puso un pantalón y con la playera en la mano caminó a la puerta.

—¡Kagamicchi! —escuchó que gritaban y de inmediato sintió los brazos del rubio rodearle el cuello para estrujarle en un estrecho abrazo que para alguien como él, era incómodo ya que no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de acercamientos ni cuando era su cumpleaños—. Qué gusto me da verte, ha pasado tanto tiempo…

—Kise, me estás asfixiando —regañó tratando de quitarse de encima los brazos del rubio, éste cedió y se apartó sólo un poco— Pasa, estaré listo en unos minutos. Ayer me quedé despierto hasta tarde y se me fue el tiempo durmiendo.

—No hay problema, Kagamicchi. Te espero —avisó pasando.

—Pensé que me llamarías para saber en qué habitación estaba o dónde nos veíamos.

—Eres un jugador conocido, yo soy un modelo conocido —hizo una pausa en la que caminó hasta sentarse en un sillón individual cerca de la ventana, mirando a Kagami tomar su toalla y echársela sobre el hombro listo para irse a bañar—, sólo pregunté y me dijeron tu número de habitación.

—Pensé que eran más discretos… —se quejó, aunque por ésta ocasión le había convenido— Me bañaré rápido, no tardo —avisó perdiéndose tras la puerta del baño, antes de meterse bajo el chorro de agua escuchó la televisión prendida.

Kagami no podía evitar pensar en la situación que significaba para él estar en un equipo nuevo pero sobre todo estar de vuelta en esa ciudad a la que no visitaba en años, en la que por cierto, se hablaba otro idioma del que estuvo hablando el último tiempo. No es que el pelirrojo lo hubiera olvidado otra vez, tampoco era para tanto, pero sí debía admitir que el cambio era extremo, pero esperaba que como lo planeó desde un inicio fuera para bien.

Terminó de cambiarse dentro del baño, se lavó los dientes y con las manos arregló un poco su cabello para no verse tan desarreglado como quedó después de secarlo con la toalla. Salió enfrentándose a la mirada del rubio.

—Ahora sí, ¿a dónde vamos a desayunar?, ¡muero de hambre! —admitió riéndose y recibiendo la sonrisa divertida de su amigo.

—Vamos, te llevaré a un lugar que seguro te encantará.

Caminaron juntos hacia el elevador mientras mantenían una plática amena, trataban de ponerse al día y compartir las nuevas noticias que los medios no les habían comunicado sobre el otro. Una vez que salieron del hotel, se encontraron con un fotógrafo que les retrató varias veces antes de que tomaran un taxi. Sólo le ignoraron y siguieron su camino.

—**4—**

Kagami como era su costumbre, había ordenado una cantidad que podría alimentar a Kise por días y aún así no la terminaría. El pelirrojo lo terminó todo y además se dio el lujo de pedir postre.

Ambos estaban sentados frente al otro en un buen restaurante, pero no del tipo en el que tenías que vender algún órgano para pagar la cuenta, la mesa era cuadrada y los asientos eran espaciosos y de un material que se amoldaba perfecto a la espalda de cada uno.

—¿Has mantenido contacto con Aomine? —preguntó Kagami luego de pensar por un rato si era correcto o no preguntar por el moreno.

—Sólo un poco, es muy seco y no contesta mis mensajes casi nunca, Aominecchi los lee pero me ignora —se quejó haciendo un puchero y jugando con lo que aún restaba del postre en su plato.

—Quizás se le subió más el ego.

—Jajajaja, ¿más? —Preguntó divertido Kise—. Podría ser, aunque lo dudo… nunca fue fanático de las redes sociales o los celulares, así que supongo es por eso que no contesta muy seguido.

—Y… ¿sigue saliendo con la chica esa que siempre le seguía a todas partes? —la pregunta salió de su boca sin que él la formulara primero en su mente, había sido algo espontáneo y ahora se sentía ridículo al haber hecho esa tonta pregunta, pero sólo era simple curiosidad. Quizás Alex estaba en lo correcto cuando lo regañaba por no pensar lo que decía frente a las cámaras en las raras ocasiones en que le habían entrevistado de frente y no sólo le habían inventado algún chisme.

—Ellos nunca salieron, Kagamicchi. Momoicchi era como una hermana menor para él, aunque ella lo cuidaba casi como si fuera su mamá —se rió—. Pero nunca tuvieron algo romántico, lo que sé de Momoicchi es que está estudiando en el extranjero, así que supongo ya se separaron al fin. De él, pronto sabrás más tú que yo… ¿qué piensas ahora que serán compañeros de equipo?

—No lo sé. Él sigue siendo tan buen o mejor jugador que en preparatoria, sólo espero que no sea igual de idiota —la verdad es que ni él tenía en claro lo que sentía exactamente ante la perspectiva de jugar al lado de Aomine así que no sabía explicarle a otros, sólo estaba seguro que en alguna parte de su interior le emocionaba _aunque no iba a decirlo._

Kise comenzó a reír por la descripción que Kagami dio de Aomine. Ni siquiera él podía imaginarlos como parte de un mismo equipo, esto iba a ser cómico. Pero si lograban combinar sus talentos, ese equipo sería invencible.

El rubio de pronto deseó volver a jugar básquetbol sólo de recordar los viejos tiempos en que corría la adrenalina por sus venas al estar en medio de un partido que no sabía si ganaría o no.

—Debo ir al aeropuerto por mi equipaje, se supone que estaría aquí a las once así que ya debe estar.

—Sobre eso, Kagamicchi, estuve pensando durante mi viaje…

—¿Pensando, en serio Kise? —El pelirrojo preguntó tan sorprendido aquello que Kise fingió molestia.

—¡Eres malo, Kagamicchi! —arrugó su frente y sus labios en un puchero gracioso a los ojos de cualquiera. Kagami estiró la mano y con sus dedos, índice y medio, tocó el ceño de Kise.

—Te vas a arrugar pronto —regañó retirando la mano. Ambos sonreían—. Sabes que sólo bromeaba, ¿qué ibas a decirme? —Indagó curioso, prestando atención al chico sentado frente a él.

—Ven a vivir a mi departamento, hace años que lo compré así que no te preocupes por pagar renta o algo, sólo nos dividimos los gastos que vayan saliendo y ya. Además tú viajas seguido y yo también, no tiene caso que estés pagando renta en otra parte.

—No lo sé, agradezco mucho tu oferta Kise, pero… yo, creo que me sentiría como un intruso —confesó.

—No seas tonto Kagamicchi, para nada, ya te dije que salgo seguido de la ciudad y tú lo harás también, a veces hasta por entrenamiento salen a otras partes, no tiene caso que pagues un departamento que estará solo la mayor parte del tiempo.

Kagami hizo una pausa, lo que Kise le ofrecía era genial. La verdad no tenía problemas con pagar una renta ya que estaba ganando bien, pero buscar algo con la prisa que tenía en ese reducido tiempo que le dieron era complicado, quizás ya con el tiempo y cuando estuviera mejor acomodado en Japón, le diera las gracias al rubio y trataría de comprar su propio lugar. Sí, esa era la mejor solución.

—Está bien, aceptaré mientras trato de comprar algo yo también. Lo agradezco mucho, Kise.

—Será grandioso, Kagamicchi, nos vamos a divertir —dijo entusiasmado con la idea.

Ese sería el nuevo inicio de Kagami en Japón, ciudad que había dejado por diversas razones, la más importante o la que todos creían que era la principal era por el juego, sin embargo había muchas más cosas que le hicieron alejarse un tiempo de ese lugar. Ahora trataría de comenzar una vez más ahí, adaptarse de nuevo a las costumbres y por supuesto, a sus nuevos compañeros de equipo.

Kagami no podía dejar de preguntarse, ¿cómo sería jugar en el mismo equipo que Aomine Daiki?

_Porque ser considerado un jugador famoso, no impide que tengas personas a las que tú admires._

_:—Continúa—:_

—¤Žhena HîK¤—

_"Yo no creía en las coincidencias hasta que te vi aparecer tan frecuentemente en mis versos, nunca tuviste una figura o una forma específica, pero aún así sabía que se trataba de ti"  
Víctor de la Hoz_

—

*Éste es el comienzo de lo que según mis cálculos serán alrededor de diez capítulos más o menos del mismo largo que éste. Si deciden acompañarme en la lectura, son bienvenidos, no se desesperen con el inicio que puede ser algo tedioso quizás, ya me dirán qué opinan. Aviso que actualizaré por semana si todo sale bien.

_De antemano agradezco por leer y también por tu comentario_


	2. Presentación

Como lo prometido es deuda, regresé exactamente una semana después para publicar el segundo capítulo. Si todo sale bien, a más tardar el próximo miércoles actualizaré.

Agradezco cada uno de los comentarios, me hizo feliz leer cada review. Gracias por AÚN tomarse el tiempo de dejar su opinión (ya casi nadie se toma esa 'molestia'), el botón follow/fav es ahora la moda, aparentemente dejar review ya pasó de moda… en fin.

Por cierto, advierto que los personajes me están quedando bastante fuera de carácter. Lo siento para quienes aman el IC. Desde ahora advierto ya que en el primer capítulo se me pasó.

—

—**5—**

Kise y Kagami pasaron todo el día sábado tratando de acomodar las cosas del pelirrojo, que en realidad no eran muchas como para alguien que se está mudando, por supuesto que la mayoría de ropa que tenía el más alto, era para entrenar, algunos uniformes de su viejo equipo que ahora no le servirían y unas cuantas prendas de ropa formal para cuando tenía algún compromiso como la firma de su contrato —aunque en esos casos era Alex quien le exigía ir presentable—.

Ahora que era domingo por la tarde se dedicaban a descansar. El departamento de Kise no era pequeño, era casi como aquel que el padre de Kagami alquiló cuando éste regresó a estudiar a Japón. Cuando entrabas lo primero que tenía era una sala amplia con unos ventanales enormes que permitían ver toda la ciudad a través de ellos, aunque estaban polarizados por lo que por fuera parecían espejos que impedían ver hacia dentro.

La cocina estaba dividida sólo por una barra en la que el rubio solía desayunar muy pocas veces debido a sus _nada buenas _habilidades para la cocina y su falta de tiempo. Del otro lado había un pasillo donde se veían tres puertas, dos eran las habitaciones y la otra era un baño que había en común, a pesar de que la principal —donde Kise dormía— tuviera su baño propio.

—Quiero que te sientas como en tu casa, Kagamicchi, desde hoy éste es tu departamento también —dijo sonriendo. Kise permanecía recostado en el sillón de una pieza, con sus largas piernas colgando por encima de un descansabrazos y la cabeza recostada en el otro.

Kagami le miraba estirado cuan largo era en el sillón de tres piezas que estaba justo frente al individual donde estaba el rubio, sólo una mesita de centro les separaba.

—Gracias, Kise.

—Incluso podríamos tener algunas claves…

—¿Claves? —Preguntó el pelirrojo, sintiéndose curioso por la sonrisa pícara que atravesaba el rostro del rubio—, ¿de qué estás hablando, Kise?

—Para cuando alguno de nosotros tenga compañía… ya sabes. _Compañía —_repitió en tono claramente en doble sentido.

Las mejillas de Kagami se tornaron rojas al instante. Kise no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas por la reacción del otro, seguía siendo el mismo después de tanto tiempo.

—Nunca te pregunté, ¿tienes pareja? —cuestionó Kise, iniciando la plática y siguiéndola por un rumbo que a Kagami no le gustaba nada.

—No, no tengo…

—Pero supongo que muchas chicas y hasta chicos se te acercan, ¿no? —Kise sabía por experiencia propia que ser un tipo conocido por los medios, aunque fuera lo mínimo conocido, las chicas andarían a tu alrededor cual abejas tras la miel.

—¿Por qué estamos hablando de eso?

Kise volvió a reírse, siempre había encontrado divertido tocar temas sensibles con el pelirrojo, incluso las veces que llegaron a salir cuando comenzaron a ser tan amigos aún antes de terminar la preparatoria. Para el rubio era gracioso el hecho de que Kagami se veía rojo de lo avergonzado como si fuera con sus padres con quien estuviera hablando de sexualidad por primera vez. Era adorable verlo en esa situación, sobre todo por su apariencia tosca y esa actitud de niño asustado que eran tan contradictorias. Para el rubio era imposible no compararlo con Aomine, siempre creyó que esos dos eran muy parecidos en algunos aspectos.

—¿Listo para tu primer día con tus compañeros mañana?

—No estoy en primaria, Kise —regañó el pelirrojo sintiéndose a la defensiva por el tema que acababan de dejar.

—¿Estás listo para ver a tu eterno rival Aomine?

Kagami no contestó, se mantuvo en silencio y lo único que pudo hacer fue cambiar el tema.

—¿Cuándo vuelves a trabajar?

—Tengo estos días libres hasta el martes. Mañana paso por ti y vemos a dónde vamos a comer.

—Mejor te llamaré cuando salga, no sé cómo vayan a tratarme en el entrenamiento —De sobra Kagami sabía que había ocasiones en que después de una buena sesión de entrenamiento lo único que deseaba era darse un buen baño, comer hasta reventar y dormir por un día completo.

—**6—**

El día se había llegado, Kagami asistió al gimnasio particular donde solía entrenar su nuevo equipo. Tomó como siempre lo hacía el tren que le dejaría en la estación más cercana al lugar, caminó entre las miles de personas que transitaban las calles de Tokio a esa hora pico de la mañana, cuando todos asistían a sus trabajos a prisa, algunos a sus respectivas escuelas a tomar clases o simplemente porque la mañana les había tomado por sorpresa después de una buena noche.

Llevaba sobre su hombro una abultada maleta que contenía ropa limpia para entrenar, sus tenis, toallas para secarse el sudor además de un kit para bañarse después de hacer ejercicio, no estaba seguro de su nueva situación así que lo mejor era ir preparado de más.

Cuando llegó, un guardia le permitió el acceso ya que era restringido al público, pero a él ya lo esperaban así que sabían que llegaría. El gimnasio era enorme, en un costado estaba la cancha, algunas bancas para descansar y del otro lado, separado apenas por una pared transparente había máquinas para ejercitarse, así como pesas y todo tipo de herramientas para dejarte más que agotado.

Caminó distraído acercándose a una de las bancas junto a la cancha cuando uno de los que supuso serían sus nuevos compañeros se acercó a darle la bienvenida.

—Kagami, bienvenido —dijo estirando su mano para estrechar la del recién llegado como dictaba la costumbre americana— Soy Otsubo Taisuke, el capitán del equipo.

—No sabía que tú estabas jugando aquí —dijo Kagami reconociendo al jugador por ser el antiguo capitán del equipo de Shutoku donde estudió Midorima en preparatoria.

—Te sorprenderá encontrar varios conocidos en la liga —dijo el castaño—, ya los conocerás en su momento, ahora vamos a los casilleros hay uno esperando por ti para que dejes tus cosas.

Para el pelirrojo fue inevitable girar su vista hacia las demás personas que ya hacían flexiones, otros simulaban correr en el mismo lugar para calentar sus piernas y unos más ya estaban lanzando hacia el aro. Entre todos ellos no encontró a la persona que él estaba buscando, tenía mucha curiosidad por ver a ese tipo ya que los últimos años sólo lo vio a través de la televisión cuando miraba las repeticiones de sus partidos.

—El número 5 será tu casillero, puedes cambiarle la clave aquí —explicó el capitán.

—¿Y quién es el entrenador? —preguntó curioso Kagami.

—Está hablando con Aomine sobre uno de los pasados juegos. ¿A él también lo conoces, cierto? —cuestionó Otsubo aunque de antemano sabía la respuesta. Kagami mantuvo su vista fija en el espacio que le habían cedido para acomodar sus cosas en la fila de lockers.

—Sí, sólo lo conozco como a ti, en la cancha —especificó para que no se malinterpretara la _relación _de ellos, ya que no habían sido amigos o algo así.

—Le avisaré al entrenador que llegaste, estaba esperándote para iniciar —tras decir eso, el castaño se alejó con dirección a la oficina que tenía el entrenador, que sólo la utilizaba cuando llamaba la atención de alguien o quería hablar seriamente con éste, Aomine era cliente frecuente de esa oficina, siempre terminaban llamándole la atención por algo.

Kagami no estaba seguro qué le tenía tan nervioso. Pero debido a la situación, daba por hecho que se debía al cambio tan drástico que estaba viviendo los últimos días —cosa que nunca le había afectado como para ponerle nervioso, así que su subconsciente sabía que eso era sólo una excusa muy tonta para no aceptar la verdadera razón—.

—Kagami, es un gusto recibirte en nuestro equipo —saludó jovial el entrenador. Un hombre que no llegaba a los cuarentas, delgado y de cabello negro, parecía muy cuidadoso con su apariencia.

—Gracias.

—Me encantaría que te acoplaras lo más rápido que puedas a nuestras jugadas y estilo de juego, sé que cambia según tus compañeros así que por lo pronto entrenarás diario con nosotros y cuando sienta que estás listo jugarás de titular. No nos podemos permitir tener a un jugador de tu altura en la banca, y no me refiero a tu estatura —dijo riéndose—. Prepárate, en cinco minutos te quiero en la cancha.

Tras decir eso se salió. Kagami sonrió complacido, estaba seguro que pronto podría acomodarse a la manera de los demás y que ellos también se ajustaran a su estilo de juego, sabía que era importante el juego en equipo y por ello haría lo que pudiera para estar pronto en un juego oficial.

Como ya era costumbre, comenzó a cambiarse ahí mismo junto a su casillero, se sentó en la banca larga que dividía todo el lugar a la mitad y de su maleta sacó un atuendo parecido a los que usaban en los juegos oficiales pero sin logotipo y sólo con un gran número 'cero' en la espalda.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —La ronca voz que escuchó a su espalda era inconfundible, Kagami no fue consciente de la sonrisa diminuta que se dibujó en sus labios y que pronto se desvaneció antes de girar a ver a su nuevo compañero de equipo.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan considerado? —respondió sarcástico y con genuina curiosidad terminando de acomodar su ropa.

—Eres el_ nuevo_ —hizo énfasis en la última palabra y caminó hasta pararse frente al pelirrojo, sólo separados por el ancho de la banca—, sólo trataba de ser amable. Ya que si te gusta que sea rudo…

Taiga miró al chico frente a él, nada había cambiado en su físico. Su cabello era corto, su piel igual de bronceada y la misma complexión atlética que dejaba ver lo mucho que trabajaba ese cuerpo, quizás la única diferencia eran esos centímetros que se notaba que había crecido desde la última vez que le vio años atrás, parecía que seguía siendo un par de centímetros menor que el moreno. Éste último llevaba un atuendo oscuro como el que solía utilizar en sus épocas de preparatoria y un par de bandas en las muñecas.

Lo había mirado muchas veces en los juegos importantes que televisaban cuando estaba en América, aún así, verlo en persona era distinto.

—¡Ustedes dos, a la cancha! —la voz del entrenador se escuchó a través de la puerta, el hombre apenas se asomó y sin detenerse continuó caminando en dirección al lugar donde les indicó. Era momento de entrenar.

Kagami ajustó su ropa y caminó tras Aomine hacia la cancha en donde ya iban a comenzar. Sin pensarlo se formó junto al moreno y miró de frente al entrenador.

—Como ya todos saben, tenemos un nuevo jugador en nuestras filas, tengan cuidado porque alguien comenzará a quedarse en la banca —dijo el hombre, comenzando a reírse por su mal chiste. Los demás permanecieron callados porque sabían que a pesar de que el entrenador lo dijera como broma, era verdad— Ahora, comiencen con veinte minutos de calentamiento, ya saben las rutinas. Aomine, muéstrale a Kagami las rutinas, por favor.

Aomine sonrió de lado y giró a ver los ojos rojos de Kagami que le observaban. Los demás jugadores rompieron formación y entonces algunos comenzaron a calentar formando parejas para ayudarse en ciertos ejercicios que lo ameritaban.

—Tienes que iniciar con tres series de quince flexiones cada una…

—Es ridículo, sé cómo calentar —se quejó el pelirrojo, no es como si él no hubiera hecho lo mismo en su anterior equipo, después de todo aunque cambiaran un poco las rutinas de calentamiento, al final lograban lo mismo. Prevenir lesiones en los jugadores.

—¿Y qué esperas? —Cuestionó—, ¡comienza!

Aomine comenzó a brincar simulando que tenía una cuerda en sus manos, manejando su respiración como lo hacían los buenos deportistas para que tu cuerpo no se quedara sin oxígeno en ningún momento.

—No lo estás haciendo bien, Bakagami —tras decir eso, detuvo sus saltos y se acercó al chico que se estiraba tocando sus pies con la punta de sus dedos y sin flexionar las rodillas para estirar la parte trasera de sus piernas. Aomine se paró tras Kagami, con una mano le tomó la cadera y con la otra le enderezó la espalda.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó separándose de inmediato al sentir en su trasero la cadera de Aomine y sus manos tocándole.

—Tenías encorvada la espalda, así no es, debes tenerla recta —regañó. Volvió a pararse tras Kagami, ambos de pie y con las manos en la cintura del pelirrojo le pedía que se agachara como hasta hace un momento.

—¡Claro que no! Eres un pervertido… aléjate —regañó Kagami dando un codazo en las costillas del otro, que sólo pudo reírse ante el mal disimulado sonrojo en las mejillas de Kagami.

La verdad es que aunque fuera una posición algo comprometedora —mucho, en realidad—, nadie decía nada al respecto, no era para ellos extraño ver ciertos acercamientos cuando se trataba de entrenar. Estaba claro que para ayudarle a alguien como intentó hacerlo Aomine, no tenías que pegar tu cadera al trasero de la otra persona, pero eso era algo que el moreno hizo a propósito para incomodar al pelirrojo. Y lo logró.

Pasados los veinte minutos de calentamiento, se formaron dos equipos, Kagami estaba entre los que traían una playera roja sobre su ropa y Aomine llevaba un azul eléctrico como playera de entrenamiento para diferenciar ambos equipos.

Era de esperarse que el entrenador optara por separarlos cuando se trataba de entrenar, lo que no imaginó fue que ese par terminaría tan concentrados en jugar entre ellos que de un momento a otro el juego de entrenamiento dejó de ser en equipo y se había convertido en un uno a uno entre Kagami y Aomine.

Los chicos se disputaban el balón, robándolo una y otra vez de las manos del contrario, corriendo de lado a lado de la cancha muy de cerca entre ellos y evitando que alguno de los dos anotara. Para los demás fue inesperada y de alguna manera sorpresiva aquella actitud competitiva, tanto, que no hicieron nada por robarles el balón o sacarles de su burbuja en la que sólo existían ellos dos.

Contrario a lo pensado, el entrenador se permitió observar de cerca el juego de Kagami y por supuesto el de Aomine ahora que el pelirrojo le hacía frente, nunca había visto un juego así del moreno y eso le emocionó, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa triunfal se dibujara en su rostro. Tampoco deseaba que el _juego en equipo _se convirtiera en un juego entre ellos pero verlos actuar por lo menos una vez era gratificante.

Lo importante sería conseguir que esos dos pudieran combinar toda esa energía y poder de juego dentro de un partido oficial, sería difícil dadas las actuales circunstancias pero estaba seguro que con un poco de trabajo y tiempo juntos, comenzarían a ser la_ pareja perfecta_ para jugar contra cualquier rival.

—**7—**

El entrenador tuvo que _despertar _a Kagami y Aomine del letargo en el que habían entrado al jugar entre ellos dos, para así integrar a los demás compañeros que jugarían en ese partido de prueba.

Ahí, Kagami notó otra cara conocida, era el ex compañero de Aomine, un rubio alto con el que siempre solía pelear en su época en Touou y al que ahora no le dirigía mucho la palabra, escuchó que le llamaron _Wakamatsu_.

Después de esa sesión intensa de entrenamiento, todos utilizaban las regaderas antes de irse. Lo mejor es que éstas eran privadas así que no había necesidad de esperar a que los demás terminaran para evitar momentos incómodos. Aún así, gracias a lo cansado que se sentía, Kagami se sentó en el suelo recargando su espalda contra su casillero, su rostro hacia arriba cubierto por una pequeña toalla que había mojado previamente, sus piernas estiradas en su totalidad para no entumirse.

Escuchaba mucho ruido a su alrededor pero ignoró cualquier sonido, tenía mucho tiempo que no se cansaba así en una simple práctica, lo cual causó una sonrisa en sus labios. No sabía por qué dudó por un momento sobre su decisión, todos le decían que los mejores jugadores de baloncesto estaban en América, en Estados Unidos para ser específicos, pero él nunca pensó así. Kagami estaba seguro que su mejor rival estaba en Japón, aunque nunca imaginó que la oportunidad de regresar a ese país se la daría el mismo equipo en el que estaba esa persona a quien admiraba y contra quien quería volver a jugar.

Ésta vez se suponía que debían ser compañeros y unir sus talentos para que el equipo avanzara en los torneos, de cualquier manera agradecía aunque fuese poder jugar en esos momentos con Aomine, aun cuando el entrenador tuviera que llamarles la atención y sacarlos de ese mundo en el que entraban cuando pisaban la misma cancha y disputaban el mismo balón.

En realidad fueron pocas veces las que tuvo la oportunidad de jugar contra Aomine, después de ese juego en el que fue capaz de entrar por primera vez en aquella zona en la que tu concentración hacia el juego y tu oponente parecía ser inalcanzable a los ojos de cualquier deportista, jugó un par de veces más contra el moreno pero nunca era suficiente, la adrenalina que alcanzaba su cuerpo cuando estaba con él era algo insuperable.

Antes de irse a América e iniciar su carrera como jugador profesional, ellos habían tenido un juego en una cancha junto a un parque cerca de la que fue escuela de Aomine en preparatoria. No iban a admitir lo bien que se sintieron en compañía del otro, nadie debía saber además de ellos que pasaron horas jugando sin rendirse, porque ambos estaban lo suficiente cansados como para dormir un día completo, pero no lo aceptarían hasta que el otro finalmente dejara de jugar dándose por vencido.

Ese día ambos cayeron víctimas del cansancio, a regañadientes declararon el juego como un empate, ninguno quedó muy conforme pero los calambres en sus piernas les indicaron que de seguir así, tendrían serios problemas.

—¿Piensas quedarte a dormir aquí? —Preguntó Aomine moviendo con uno de sus pies una de las piernas de Kagami para llamar su atención.

—No estoy durmiendo —corrigió el pelirrojo sin retirar el trapo de su rostro para encarar al otro.

—Todos ya se fueron, ¿o estabas esperándome? —La voz del moreno sonó divertida, molestar a Kagami parecía ser muy sencillo, pues la reacción del pelirrojo fue inmediata al retirar la toalla que cubría su rostro y mirar molesto al otro.

—¡Claro que no, Ahomine! —Se defendió. Trató de levantarse apoyando una mano en el suelo cuando frente a sus ojos apareció la mano de Aomine que se estiraba para ayudarle, sin pensarlo mucho la tomó y sintió el fuerte jalón con el que tiró de él, poniéndole de pie de un movimiento, mismo que le hizo perder el equilibrio y tropezarse hasta chocar con el cuerpo del moreno. Éste le recibió colocando ambas manos en su cintura en un acto reflejo para detenerle—, ¿qu-qué haces?

Ante su sorpresa Kagami dio un paso hacia atrás y chocó con los casilleros, cerrando sus ojos al contacto del frío metal que traspasó la delgada playera deportiva que llevaba puesta.

—Vo-voy a bañarme —dijo apresurado dándole la espalda al moreno y abriendo la puertecilla de su casillero para sacar una toalla y la ropa limpia que había llevado consigo para después de entrenar.

—Apresúrate porque en una hora cierran el gimnasio —advirtió Aomine—. ¿Por qué no te vas así y en tu casa te bañas?

—No puedo ir así en el tren, me bajarán —dijo divertido sólo de pensar en salir a la calle con el tremendo olor a sudor que debía tener en ese momento.

—Eres un jugador profesional que viene de América y… ¿no has podido comprarte un automóvil? —Kagami miró al moreno a los ojos, en ese momento notó que éste tenía el cabello mojado y llevaba puesta ropa informal y cómoda, supuso que él sí contaba con vehículo propio y no andaría por ahí con ese atuendo siendo conocido por la prensa japonesa. O tal vez lo estuviera confundiendo con el vanidoso de Kise que no podía salir con un atuendo tan _casual_ a la calle, donde seguro sería víctima de diversos paparazzi y algunas fanáticas pidiéndole tomarse una foto con él.

—Tengo un fin de semana en Japón, apenas y tuve tiempo para encontrar dónde quedarme que no fuera un hotel —explicó—, además no me gusta manejar, lo hago por necesidad pero si hay manera de evitarlo, prefiero evitar el tráfico.

—Para esos casos te recomiendo una motocicleta, son prácticas y con ellas puedes evitar el tráfico —Daiki sonrió emocionado al pensar en su propia moto y miró al pelirrojo parado con toalla y ropa en mano—. Ve a bañarte, aquí te espero para llevarte a tu casa.

—No es necesario, aún es temprano, puedo irme en tren —dijo rechazando la oferta que parecía más una orden que otra cosa.

—Dije que te llevaría, no seas necio —renegó arrugando la frente.

—¡Mira quien está hablando de necios, dije que puedo irme solo! —volvió a expresar con mayor ímpetu impreso en sus palabras.

—No me hagas desvestirte y bañarte yo mismo —amenazó Aomine dando un paso hacia el pelirrojo, misma distancia que el chico caminó hacia atrás, evitando el contacto inminente.

—Tsk —dando por terminada la batalla, Kagami se alejó con rumbo a las regaderas, llevaba su kit para asearse en una pequeña canasta, su toalla colgada en un hombro y ropa limpia para cambiarse. En su camino hacia el baño no paraba de murmurar blasfemias hacia el moreno obstinado que ahora tenía por compañero, pensaba en lo sorprendido que estaba de la actitud que tenía Aomine hacia él, tan… _¿amigable?_

_:—Continúa—:_

—¤Žhena HîK¤—

"_Voy a ganar tu amor, y cuando me ames, te arrepentirás del tiempo que perdiste al no hacerlo"  
—Víctor de la Hoz_

—

Muchas gracias por leer y también por comentar. La verdad es que he estado muy muy inspirada con ésta historia así que si sigo así trataré de ir más rápido -aunque quienes me tienen agregada a facebook habrán leído que traigo un problemita médico que está causándome mucho dolor en los ojos, y es por ello que mi tiempo frente a la computadora se ha visto reducido al mínimo, hoy sólo la prendí para subir el capítulo como lo había prometido.

Aún así, llevo algo adelantado y mientras el medicamento hace efecto, creo que no faltarán actualizaciones semanales como mencioné. Gracias por el apoyo y espero sus comentarios.


	3. Bienvenida

Antes que nada, ¡muchísimas gracias! Me da mucho gusto leer sus comentarios, y sobre todo saber que hay más seguidoras de ésta pareja que amo tanto. Yo creo que ya hacen falta más historias de ellos, ¿no? ¿o ustedes qué piensan? De cualquier modo, agradezco infinito que sigan acompañándome en cada capítulo y aunque van tres, ya dije, serán al menos diez -quizás un par más- ... la cosa va lenta pero segura.

Disfruten su lectura y como siempre, nos vemos el siguiente jueves.

—

—**8—**

Una vez que Kagami salió de bañarse, guardó algunas de sus cosas en el casillero y otras, como la ropa sucia, las empacó en una mochila para llevársela de regreso a casa.

—Vamos al estacionamiento —dijo Aomine, siendo seguido por Kagami.

—En verdad no es necesario que…

—¿Vas a seguir con eso? —preguntó el moreno rodando los ojos ante la insistencia del otro—. Te presentaré a alguien así que no lleves esa cara, ella es preciosa, te encantará.

—¿Te espera alguien en el estacionamiento? —cuestionó Kagami, ajustando la mochila a su espalda y caminando al mismo paso que Aomine, éste giró a verle con una sonrisa que no había visto antes en él, ella debía ser alguien importante para despertar esa mueca tan genuina en el rostro del jugador. De pronto sintió que estaría de más y se detuvo.

—¿Qué pasa? —Aomine detuvo su andar al notar que Kagami dejó de caminar junto a él. Giró su cuerpo para ver al pelirrojo unos pasos atrás, parecía incómodo y eso le causó gracia, ¿qué estaría pensando Kagami para estar así?, regresó sus pasos y se paró frente al pelirrojo.

—E-es yo… voy a… olvide que debía… —no estaba seguro cuál excusa utilizar para zafarse de esa situación cuando sintió la mano de Aomine sujetarle por el antebrazo con fuerza y comenzar a tirar de él, dirigiéndole hacia el estacionamiento— Es-espera Ahomi-ne, dije que no voy a…

—No la vas a despreciar —dijo serio, arrastrando al pelirrojo con él.

Kagami suspiró silencioso, no sabía por qué pero siempre le había incomodado las situaciones así, supuso que la novia de Aomine estaría esperándole en su automóvil a que terminara de entrenar. No quería conocerla, él no era alguien muy sociable y no le apetecía, pero tampoco sería grosero.

—Llegamos, te presento al amor de mi vida, ¿es o no hermosa?

Kagami sintió un tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo, ¿Aomine había estado hablando de una motocicleta? Rato atrás había hecho un comentario sobre ese tipo de transporte y parecía que le gustaban pero, siendo famoso y bien pagado supuso que era dueño de algún automóvil deportivo o algo así, y cuando le mencionó que _ella _lo esperaba en el estacionamiento, sólo pudo pensar en una mujer, sobre todo por la bonita sonrisa que apareció en su rostro. ¿Por qué pensó que era una mujer?, y peor aún ¿por qué pensó que su sonrisa era bonita?

Los medios no habían hablado sobre alguna relación, según lo que había escuchado no le conocían ninguna pareja hasta el momento aunque eran varias las modelos y algunas artistas que declaraban que habían salido con él, pero todas decían que sólo como amigos. Actualmente no se decía nada, pero Kagami sabía que siempre había modos de esconder algo así.

—¡Ahomine! —gruñó mirando molesto al moreno.

—¿Qué? —preguntó comprendiendo el reclamo de Kagami pero haciéndose el desentendido—. Nunca mencioné que fuera una persona, tú asumiste que lo era. Ahora dime, ¿no te parece hermosa?

—Eres un… ¡Aho…mine! —reclamó una vez más. No sabía por qué se sentía tan… estúpido, no había otra palabra para describirle en ese momento— Sí, lo es —contestó al fin a la última pregunta hecha por el moreno.

—¿Para qué lado de la ciudad vives? —Cuestionó Aomine, tomando el casco en su mano y arrojándolo a las del pelirrojo que sin pensarlo lo atrapó.

—¿Sabes dónde vive Kise?

Aomine giró su vista algo sorprendido hacia Kagami. Éste último se acercó a la moto sin notar la expresión que tenía el otro en el rostro.

—¿Vives con Kise?

—Sí. Necesitaba un lugar rápido y él se ofreció así que estaré ahí un tiempo en lo que encuentro algo —explicó.

—¿Y por qué con él? —preguntó curioso.

—Te queda bien el nombre, Ahomine… ¡Te acabo de decir porqué con él! —Contestó exaltado al sentir que el otro había ignorado por completo su explicación inicial.

—¡Basta de llamarme así, Bakagami! —regañó ceñudo.

—¡Tú te lo buscas, Ahooomine! —Repitió el nombre agregando el insulto y alargando una de las vocales como si fuera un niño pequeño insultando a otro que le agredió primero.

—Bakagami, es sólo que no sabía que fueras tan buen _amigo _de Kise —especificó, sacando las llaves de la motocicleta del pantalón y subiendo a ésta, acomodándose para arrancar—. Sube, vamos a comer algo primero, muero de hambre.

—¿No llevas otro casco? —preguntó Kagami lo obvio, apenas cayendo en cuenta que el que Aomine le arrojó era el que utilizaba y no tenía uno de repuesto, aunque era obvio si se consideraba que no había espacio para guardar otro.

—No te preocupes por eso, en casa tengo otro, mañana lo traigo para tener uno cada quien.

El pelirrojo subió tras Aomine y se agarró de los costados de la moto para no caer. No pudo evitar pensar en la respuesta del chico, ¿mañana iba a traer otro casco?, ¿estaba dando por hecho que se iba a ir con él en otras ocasiones?

—¿Qué haces? —Aomine giró un poco su rostro para ver a su compañero aferrarse a los costados de la motocicleta. Parecía no querer entrar en contacto con él, así que estiró ambas manos hacia atrás y buscó los brazos de Kagami hasta dar con ellos y jalarlos hacia enfrente ocasionando que el pelirrojo le abrazara por el pecho con ambas extremidades— ¡Así está mejor!

Tras declarar eso, prendió la motocicleta y metiendo el primer cambio, salió disparado del estacionamiento a toda velocidad. Kagami no sentía miedo de ir tan rápido, pero por alguna razón sentía un hueco en el estómago que no tenía sentido, aunque supuso que era el hambre.

—**9—**

—Eres un cafre, no sé cómo sigues vivo manejando así.

Kagami bajó de la motocicleta y le devolvió el casco. Entre risas gracias a los reclamos del pelirrojo, Aomine aseguró el casco a la moto para irse a comer con tranquilidad.

—Sólo te has quejado el día de hoy. Deberías ser más agradecido conmigo —dijo Aomine caminando dentro del local, donde una chica de apariencia voluptuosa y vestida formalmente les atendió y les llevó a una de las mesas del fondo que eran las que estaban libres. Una vez se sentaron ahí, la chica les dejó el menú y se despidió, así la discusión entre ellos podía seguir sin testigos.

—¿Qué se supone que deba agradecer? ¡Casi me matas! —aclaró, recordando que Aomine se había pasado una luz roja y por ello un automóvil estuvo a punto de chocarlos, si no es gracias a las maniobras que el moreno hizo para esquivar el golpe.

—Deja de quejarte y prepárate para ordenar que ya viene la mesera.

Una bonita chica les atendió, se paró junto a ellos y les dedicó una sonrisa amable.

—Mi nombre es Kaoru y yo les voy a atender, ¿ya decidieron qué van a ordenar o les doy un poco más de tiempo? —preguntó la chica mirando a ambos que justo habían dejado de pelear unos segundos atrás y ahora veían atentos el menú en sus manos.

—Yo quiero la parrillada para dos personas, y un refresco —pidió Kagami.

—¿Refresco? ¿Cuántos años tienes, quince? —Preguntó Aomine mirando a su acompañante sentado frente a él— Una cerveza para cada quien por favor, y mejor trae la parrillada para grupo.

—Mañana hay entrenamiento… —murmuró entre dientes para no comenzar una riña frente a la mesera.

—Entonces procura no pasarte de tu límite —respondió Aomine inclinándose al frente para acercarse al otro y hablar con un tono neutro que parecía más un regaño.

—Se supone que vas a manejar —volvió a reprender Kagami.

—Entonces procuraré no pasarme de mi límite —contestó serio, mirando a Kagami divertido ante las excusas del pelirrojo.

La chica se quedó en silencio unos segundos y cuando ambos giraron a verle entonces volvió a hablar.

—Eeeh… Muy bien, ¿desean alguna entrada mientras está su orden?

—Una orden de queso fundido, por favor. También quiero unas papas fritas —pidió Kagami sin separarse aún del menú.

—¿Algo más? —Volvió a preguntar la chica, notando que el pelirrojo no despegaba la vista de los diferentes platillos que había como entrada.

—Por el momento así está bien… —respondió. Aomine le miraba divertido pero mantenía su rostro serio.

—¿Qué término desea para su carne?

—Bien cocida, casi dorada —pidió Aomine, adelantándose al otro.

—¿Esperan más personas? Si es así podemos darles una mesa más amplia —ofreció la chica, ya que ese lugar era sólo para cuatro personas y la comida que acababan de ordenar estaba considerada para seis personas que comieran bastante ya que la parrillada tenía diferentes cortes de carne y pollo así como los complementos que venían en ella que estaban en su mayoría hecho de verduras.

—Estamos bien aquí —dijo Kagami.

La chica asintió y dedicándoles una sonrisa se retiró.

—Nunca imaginé que cambiarías tanto —dijo Kagami iniciando con la plática. Aomine arrugó el entrecejo y después preguntó.

—No sé si quiero preguntar pero, ¿a qué te refieres? —Cuestionó. En ese momento la chica llegó con las bebidas que pidieron y se retiró de inmediato.

—Imaginé que seguirías siendo el mismo… ya sabes.

Aomine rió, Kagami era como un maldito libro abierto y en sus expresiones se notaba lo que quería decir. El pelirrojo rascaba el cabello de su nuca tratando de dar una respuesta sin lograrlo y eso Aomine lo vio como algo demasiado adorable.

—Un completo idiota, eso quieres decir, ¿cierto? —Kagami le miró sorprendido, no había querido ser grosero ya que aunque habían estado riñendo todo el día eran sólo bromas—. Eso pasó hace tiempo Kagami, teníamos dieciséis años.

—¡Aaah! Entonces los veinticinco son una edad mágica para los cretinos como tú —dijo dando un trago a su cerveza y mirando la ceja de Aomine que se elevó—. Sólo bromeo, sólo bromeo.

Apenas el moreno iba a hacer una réplica sobre el comentario de Kagami cuando el celular de éste sonó.

—Kise, ¡olvidé llamarte cuando salí! —Se disculpó—, estoy comiendo con Aomine, sí, con ese mismo, no lo sé permíteme —hizo a un lado su celular y habló dirigiéndose a Aomine— ¿Qué lugar es éste?

—Presta para acá —dijo el moreno quitándole el celular—, te mandaré un mensaje con la dirección, y te apresuras porque muero de hambre y no te vamos a esperar —dijo colgando, tecleó una dirección rápidamente y mandó el mensaje antes de regresárselo a su dueño.

Kagami se quedó mirando el celular en su mano y después al chico frente a él. Eso no había sido muy amable de su parte, ¿no se supone que había cambiado?

—Así que tu cambio es selectivo —dijo Kagami haciendo notar en voz alta lo que pensó—, eso no fue nada amable de tu parte.

—Siempre he sido así con Kise, es nuestra forma de ser —se defendió, recibiendo de la chica lo que habían pedido de entrada para ir comiendo mientras llegaba el platillo fuerte.

—¿Por qué tenías que llamar a Kise al salir? —La duda podía más que su discreción así que Aomine terminó preguntando.

—Oh, eso —dijo comiendo una de las papas fritas que ya le habían llevado—, supongo que quería invitarme a salir o algo —las palabras de Kagami eran sin doble sentido, cuando hablaba sobre la invitación a salir no se refería de un modo romántico o algo, sin embargo, Aomine pensó diferente.

—¡¿Están saliendo juntos?! —Preguntó elevando el tono sin querer. Kagami estiró la mano y le tapó la boca, pero era tarde ya que varias personas les miraban.

—No digas esas tonterías, Kise es un amigo nada más —se quejó bajando la voz para que sólo el moreno pudiera escucharle.

—¿Cuándo se hicieron tan _amiguitos? _—Volvió a interrogar, imprimiendo un tono diferente a la última palabra. Kagami lo ignoró.

—Kise es una persona muy alegre, siempre mantuvo contacto conmigo en todo el tiempo que estuve en América, incluso en ocasiones cuando tenía tiempo hablábamos por vídeo chat.

—Oh…

Aomine tomó su cerveza y de un trago se la bebió completa ante la mirada de Kagami.

—Mañana debemos entrenar, así que no deberías tomar tan…

Siendo ignorado por el moreno, éste elevó la botella ahora vacía llamando así la atención de la mesera que de inmediato le trajo otra igual.

—Te sorprendería la resistencia que tengo al alcohol —se jactó Aomine, bebiendo la mitad de su nueva cerveza para continuar con su diálogo—, años de experiencia.

Pasaron alrededor de quince minutos cuando Kise llegó, sentándose junto a Kagami.

—Aominecchi, ¿por qué nunca contestas mis mensajes? —Preguntó haciendo un puchero.

—Porque no me molesto en leerlos —respondió, comiendo algunas papas.

—¡Qué cruel eres! Sigues igual que antes, espero no hayas tratado así de mal a Kagamicchi —dijo arrojándose sobre el chico a su lado y abrazándolo por los hombros de manera efusiva, Kagami se resistía pero era inevitable ya que aunque el otro fuera un modelo, también era fuerte y un par de centímetros menor a él— Hoy quería prepararte una bienvenida, le hablé a los demás pero no podían tan de pronto y menos iniciando la semana —dijo triste.

Kagami sonrió agradecido hacia Kise que ya se había sentado bien en su lugar.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte, ya hiciste suficiente por mí.

—Sí, ya fue suficiente… —dijo Aomine sintiéndose de pronto olvidado. Kise iba a contestar algo cuando la mesera llegó con un carrito en donde llevaba lo que habían ordenado, el rubio giró a verles sorprendido y algo asustado cuando la chica comenzó a acomodar todo sobre la mesa y después de que Kise le pidiera un agua mineral se retiró.

—¿Viene alguien más? —La misma pregunta que se había hecho la mesera, también la hizo el rubio.

—No, de hecho no esperaba a nadie más —dijo Aomine mirando al rubio directamente.

—**10—**

No es que Aomine no quisiera al rubio, desde que estuvieron juntos en secundaria se convirtió en una de las pocas personas que se habían ganado de alguna manera su respeto, y aunque en su periodo en preparatoria su actitud y personalidad dieron un giro total, nunca dejó de sentir ese aprecio hacia Kise, pero así era su manera de ser actualmente, no era amable con nadie y no entendía por qué lo estaba siendo con Kagami.

A pesar de haber reñido durante el entrenamiento y después de éste, no se había separado del pelirrojo y tampoco había sido un completo idiota como solía serlo con los demás. Quizás se debía a que Kagami iba llegando de otro país y él estaba tratando de comportarse y…

¡A quién quería engañar! Le gustaba Kagami, punto. Fin del tema, no había más que pensar.

Aomine estaba consciente de eso, lo sabía desde hacía años pero no pretendía hacer nada al respecto, era de esas raras ocasiones en que te gusta una persona pero no quieres que la situación entre ustedes cambie, porque prefieres tenerle así a tu lado. Tampoco trató de decir algo porque se dio cuenta el día en que tuvieron un partido de _despedida _para Kagami que se iba a América, así que no hubo mucho que mencionar, sólo un seco _–que te vaya bien, buena suerte allá- _y listo. Se olvidó del asunto.

El problema era ahora que estarían en el mismo equipo, no pretendía decir nada pero sus acciones estaban hablando por él. Tendría que ser más disimulado, sobre todo por las demás personas a su alrededor así como la prensa, ya que Kagami era tan despistado que nunca se daría cuenta aunque estuviera casi diciéndole de frente.

Terminaron de comer y para sorpresa general, tanto de la mesera como de Kise quien apenas y probó la comida, Kagami fue el que más comió, parecía una especie de agujero negro que absorbía y absorbía sin llenarse pues no tenía fondo. Pagaron la cuenta entre Kise y Aomine, que se obstinaron en pagar ambos, obligando a Kagami a no hacerlo él ya que había sido su pequeña reunión de _bienvenida._

Tuvieron que esperar al rubio cuando al salir varias chicas se les acercaron y pedían tomarse una foto con él. Kise era demasiado amable y siempre accedía a las peticiones como esas que eran tan simples de cumplir. No faltaron los adolescentes que iban con sus padres y les pidieron a ellos un par de autógrafos en su ropa o en alguna tarjeta. Las mujeres no solían ser muy fanáticas de los deportes –por lo menos no en general– así que era un sector de la población diferente el que solía detenerlos a ellos.

Cuando lograron llegar al estacionamiento después de perder un rato gracias al modelo, estaban cerca de la motocicleta de Aomine decidiendo qué hacer.

—¿Quieres hacer algo más? —cuestionó Aomine viendo al pelirrojo, los tres estaban parados en el estacionamiento subterráneo del restaurante a la espera de que el chico contestara.

—Estoy cansado, creo que ir a casa y dormir suena muy tentador —dijo riéndose. Kise le sonrió y envolvió uno de los brazos de Kagami con los suyos.

—Entonces nos vamos a casa, traje mi automóvil.

—Te recuerdo que venía conmigo, Kise —el tono del moreno era de advertencia. Kise aguantaba la risa de triunfo que trataba de dibujarse en su rostro para no ser tan obvio.

—No tiene caso que te desvíes, tú vives al otro lado de la ciudad, ¿cierto? Kagamicchi vive conmigo —dijo soltando la última frase como cuando tienes un _as_ que completa tu jugada en una partida de póker, dejando a tu oponente sin posibilidad de ganar.

—No importa, yo lo llevaré —dijo tomando el brazo de Kagami y jalándolo hacia él.

—Es-esperen yo creo que sería conveniente que…

—No tienes qué desviarte, Aominecchi —contestó Kise una vez más ignorando la réplica de Kagami que ya sentía la tensión en el ambiente.

—Chicos, creo que si…

—¡No voy a desviarme! —Reclamó apretando el brazo que tenía sujeto en su mano y escuchando la queja de Kagami a quien le dolió dicha acción. Kise le apretaba del otro brazo y también tiraba discretamente de él.

—¡¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?! —Se quejó elevando la voz y soltándose de una vez del agarre de ambos que ya le habían dejado una suave marca rojiza en cada brazo—, les voy a facilitar el asunto, me regreso en tren —dijo caminando hacia afuera.

—Lo hiciste a propósito, Kise. No creas que no me di cuenta —dijo Aomine, subiendo a su moto y saliendo a toda velocidad tras el chico que había comenzado a trotar para alejarse de ahí.

—¿Celoso, Aominecchi? —Murmuró Kise para sí mismo, caminando hacia su vehículo—. Siempre pensé que Momoicchi se había confundido, pero veo que no fue así.

Kise, el chico de buen carácter y amplio círculo social se mantuvo en contacto con muchas personas después de haberse graduado, y aunque con algunos sólo hablaba pocas veces al año, fue gracias a la chica amiga de la infancia de Daiki que se enteró que éste sentía un profundo sentimiento por Kagami, uno que iba más allá de la admiración, que estaba más lejano a la simpatía por una persona.

Aomine quería a Kagami, le gustaba el pelirrojo. Kise no estaba seguro si Aomine trataba de decirle algo o hacerle saber al otro de sus sentimientos, aunque conociendo al moreno estaba seguro que no era de ese tipo de personas.

Cuando la chica se dio cuenta que en muchos de los mensajes Kise mencionaba llamadas, y contacto con el pelirrojo, no le quedó de otra más que preguntarle al modelo si estaba interesado de forma romántica en Kagami.

—_Claro que no, Kagamicchi es sólo mi amigo y así lo quiero —respondió sorprendido entablando una conversación por teléfono con la chica—. De cualquier modo, ¿por qué me preguntas eso? —Hizo una pausa tratando de atar cabos y no dio a la primera pero trató de adivinar— ¡¿Te gusta Kagamicchi?! _

—_¡A mí no! —gritó la chica sintiéndose como quien es acusado de un crimen que no cometió y comprendiendo segundos después que esa respuesta había sido un completo error._

—… _¿y a quién sí? —Indagó Kise. El silencio fue su respuesta— ¿Momoicchi? —Ella murmuró un par de cosas sin querer confesarlo pero al final terminó hablando a una velocidad que expresaba lo culpable que se sentía. _

—_No vayas a decir nada, nada, dios, no le digas nada a él sobre esto, ¿está bien? —Pidió apurada._

—_No me digas que a Aominecchi le gusta Kagamicchi —estaba seguro ante la actitud de la chica, sólo quería comprobar, y su silencio fue la mejor respuesta. _

—_Me… tengo que ir, tengo un examen y… hasta luego, Kichan._

—_Mucha suerte en tu examen, Momoicchi, y despreocúpate que no diré nada —afirmó cortando la comunicación._

—Nunca imaginé que ponerte celoso sería tan sencillo, pero creo que si no lo hago nunca te vas a decidir a hablar… es por tu bien Aominecchi, estoy seguro que te corresponden pero ni él mismo lo sabe aún —dijo Kise hablando consigo mismo mientras subía a su auto con dirección a casa.

_:—Continúa—: _

—¤Žhena HîK¤—

"_La segunda mejor cosa que puedes hacer con tus labios es sonreír… la primera es besarme"  
—Víctor de la Hoz_

—

¿Qué puedo decirles?

Mi cabeza está un poco loca, recuerden que la advertencia está dada, las personalidades cambiaron bastante de las originales, aunque también hay que considerar que como dijo Aomine, tienen 25 años, ya no son unos niños de preparatoria...

En fin... ¡Vuelvo a agradecer cada uno de sus comentarios!

Me hace muy feliz recibirlos, espero que éste capítulo también sea de su agrado y veremos cómo avanza la situación.


	4. Celos y chismes

Ésta página no me dejó actualizar ayer, andaba muy lenta y cada que intentaba subir el archivo tardaba años y al final me marcaba error, así que... culpen a la página por no actualizar desde ayer. En fin, como siempre agradezco sus mensajitos, me alegra muchísimo recibir sus comentarios sobre lo que piensan ¡Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado y nos vemos la próxima semana sin falta! Besos.

—

—**11—**

—Detente Bakagami —exigió Aomine dándole alcance en la moto, aunque el chico era rápido corriendo y tenía una buena condición, no se comparaba con la velocidad que podía tomar el moreno arriba de su motocicleta.

—Estoy bien, Ahomine, dije que me iré en tren —aclaró deteniendo su carrera y comenzando a caminar, había dado varias vueltas perdiéndose de la calle principal y ahora no estaba seguro de cómo regresar ya que el moreno le llevó a un lugar que él no conocía. Pero estaba decidido a averiguar.

—No seas terco, no hagas una escena en la calle donde nos pueden ver, sube a la moto o te obligaré a hacerlo —amenazó ceñudo, deteniendo la moto y mirando a Kagami detener su andar y regresar un par de pasos hasta encararle.

—¿Escena? —Cuestionó—, ¿podrías decirme quién inició una hace rato?

Aomine se quedó serio, la verdad admitía que había comenzado él, pero no lo iba a decir en voz alta así que rodó los ojos evitando dar una respuesta verbal. Kagami le miró en espera de alguna respuesta y al no recibirla volvió a preguntar.

—¿Por qué fue la escenita de hace rato?

—Sólo estaba molestando a Kise, ya te dije que él y yo así nos llevamos.

Kagami frunció el ceño, no estaba seguro si creerle o no.

—Entonces traten de no meterme en sus juegos —dijo serio, hizo una pausa y continuó—. ¿Qué dijo Kise?

—Se regresó a su casa, dijo que allá te esperaría. Te llevaré, vamos.

—Mi instinto de supervivencia me dice que será mejor si me voy en tren —dijo bajando la guardia y burlándose de la forma en que Aomine manejaba.

—No seas miedoso, un poco de adrenalina no le viene mal a tu cuerpo de vez en cuando —Aomine tenía ambos brazos recargados en los cuernos de la moto y sus pies a cada lado le mantenían en equilibrio, miraba a Kagami con una sonrisa impresa en su rostro.

—Mañana me iré en tren —advirtió apuntando con un dedo al moreno, quien elevó ambas manos a la altura de sus hombros en señal de rendición pero sin decir nada. Kagami avanzó y se puso el casco que le tendió su compañero, sentándose tras él una vez más y pasando sus manos por el pecho de Aomine sin que éste le dijera nada.

—¿Listo? —preguntó Aomine subiendo una de sus manos y colocándola sobre las de Kagami que le apretaban por el pecho.

—S-sí, sí estoy listo —dijo sin poder evitar tartamudear un poco al sentir la cálida mano posarse sobre las suyas.

—Bien —ante la afirmación de Kagami prendió la moto y partió directo al complejo departamental donde sabía que vivía Kise.

Aomine no podía negar que la idea de que el pelirrojo estuviera viviendo bajo el mismo techo que el rubio le perturbaba un poco, estaba seguro que Kise no deseaba una relación amorosa con Kagami, pero no estaba seguro qué era lo que el pelirrojo sentía hacia Kise. Después de todo el rubio era un modelo famoso asediado por las mujeres y también por algunos hombres.

Para el moreno saber que Kise había estado en contacto directo con Kagami durante los años en que regresó a América fue molesto, pero no podía enojarse con ninguno de ellos porque no era culpa de alguno, si él hubiera querido estaba seguro que el pelirrojo también le hubiera respondido los mensajes o correos electrónicos pero no intentó comunicarse con él en todo ese tiempo, creyendo que así iba a olvidarse de ese tonto sentimiento que tenía por él, aunque en realidad no pasó así. Se suponía que él no tenía intensiones de decirle al pelirrojo lo que sentía hacia él, la idea principal era ser su amigo, tenerlo cerca y nada más. Así que debía aprender a controlar sus celos.

Durante el recorrido hacia la casa de Kise, Aomine sintió que el agarre de Kagami disminuía en fuerza y sin detenerse volvió a subir una de sus manos para apretar las contrarias tratando de despertarle, estaba seguro que el chico se estaba quedando dormido.

—¡Sujétate bien! —Exigió en un grito para que el pelirrojo pudiera escucharle, éste salió de su estado adormilado y recargó su pecho contra la espalda de Aomine, descansando su cabeza aún envuelta por el casco en uno de los hombros y apretó el agarre para no caerse. Aomine suspiró y aceleró— Ahora sí vas a lograr que choquemos… —Dijo bajito, sabiendo que por el ruido y el casco que llevaba el otro no podría escucharle.

Llegar al complejo departamental no fue problema, entró en el estacionamiento subterráneo que tenía el edificio y apagó la moto, sentía el cuerpo de Kagami recargado al suyo totalmente y sus manos apenas se sujetaban de su camisa para no soltarse.

Haciendo gala de sus movimientos escurridizos se bajó de la moto y le quitó el casco al pelirrojo, y en efecto estaba totalmente dormido.

—Eres un baka… —regañó tomándole del rostro con ambas manos y mirándolo fijamente, giró su vista hacia los lados como un niño a punto de hacer una travesura, buscó cámaras de seguridad o alguna persona que estuviera cerca pero no había nadie así que se acercó y a riesgo de ser descubierto por Kagami, le robó un suave beso en los labios, fue un contacto sutil que no deseaba despertar al dueño de esos labios rosas entreabiertos. Sólo, había deseado demasiado tiempo por ese contacto y creía que con ello se iba a conformar.

…_Pero estaba muy equivocado._

Como pudo despertó al pelirrojo para que caminara casi dormido hasta el elevador, ahí se metió con él y le llevó hasta el departamento de Kise, quien ya estaba ahí y les vio llegar.

—Si quieres yo lo llevo a la cama —se ofreció Kise, recibiendo por parte de Aomine una mirada severa.

El moreno entró y llevó a Kagami hasta la habitación que el rubio le indicó que era del pelirrojo, ahí lo puso cómodo y le metió bajo las cobijas. Kagami nunca terminó de despertar, caminó todo el recorrido cual borracho que ha perdido la consciencia y parecía más un muñeco de trapo que se podía manejar a antojo.

Salió de la habitación y no encontró a Kise en la sala, la cocina alcanzaba a verse ya que sólo estaba dividida por una barra que suplía al faltante comedor. Giró su vista al pasillo de las habitaciones y miró la puerta contraria a la de Kagami abierta.

Se recargó en el marco y abrió la puerta con una mano, mirando en el interior cómo Kise comenzaba a empacar.

—¿Vas a salir de la ciudad? —Cuestionó Aomine aunque era bastante obvia la respuesta.

—Sí, sólo hasta el fin de semana, Aominecchi —respondió—, tendrás que cuidar bien de Kagamicchi en lo que regreso —dijo animado con su sonrisa eterna en el rostro.

—¿Cuál es tu juego, Kise? —Preguntó Aomine, aún en la misma posición bajo el marco de la puerta.

—¿De qué hablas, Aominecchi? —Hizo una pausa en la que su rostro reflejó genuino desconcierto ante la pregunta realizada por el moreno—, sabes que me gusta el básquetbol, ¿o de qué estás hablando? —Parpadeó inocente.

Aomine cubrió su cara con la palma de su mano y la talló tratando de relajarse un poco.

—Olvídalo, que tengas buen viaje Kise —deseó sincero, retirándose con dirección hacia la salida, Kise le vio alejarse y asomó medio rostro por la puerta de su habitación y agradeció los buenos deseos viendo al otro salir de su departamento.

Después en la soledad de su habitación sonrió travieso. Aomine era inteligente aunque normalmente fuera un bruto despistado, además le conocía bien, así que debía tener cuidado o terminaría descubriéndole y no quería que se diera cuenta que lo estaba orillando a sentir tantos celos que terminaría por confesarse con Kagami.

—**12—**

—Pensé que tenías mejor condición —se burló Aomine, llegando a los vestidores en donde Kagami estaba sin camisa, buscando en su casillero la ropa para entrenar—, ayer te quedaste dormido en el camino.

—Lo sé, es sólo que… —Kagami alargó la última letra de la palabra y rascó un poco su nuca mirando hacia otra parte— no pude dormir bien la noche anterior —confesó.

Eso no le pasaba desde que estaba en preparatoria, cuando había algún partido importante su mente estaba tan distraída en la noche que no podía dormir ni una hora, y aunque en su carrera profesional hasta hoy no le había sucedido algo así, el día anterior a su presentación en el nuevo equipo le tenía muy nervioso, tanto que no logró dormir en toda la noche.

—¿Te pusiste nervioso porque ibas a verme otra vez? —Interrogó Aomine por lo bajo para que los demás no lo pudieran escuchar, estaba a menos de un paso de distancia del pelirrojo luciendo su mejor sonrisa de Casanova.

—Claro que no —contestó rápido sintiéndose incómodo con la insinuación y la cercanía, sobre todo porque sintió la mirada del moreno sobre su cuerpo, le vio recorrerle el pecho y detenerse en su cuello. Cuando Kagami vio al otro estirar la mano para tocarle elevó la suya a la defensiva deteniendo el movimiento de Aomine antes de que le tocara.

—Me sorprende que aún lleves puesto eso —dijo Aomine soltado su mano y regresándola a uno de sus costados. Kagami al escuchar decir aquello llevó como instinto su mano hacia la cadena que colgaba de su cuello en la que aún llevaba el anillo que Himuro le había regalado como símbolo de hermandad cuando eran niños. Siempre se la quitaba cuando entrenaba o para jugar.

Kagami no recordaba haber platicado con él sobre el significado de ese anillo así que supuso que su comentario se debía a que se lo había visto años atrás en preparatoria y ahora mucho tiempo después todavía lo traía consigo.

—Es algo importante para mí —aclaró.

Pronto escucharon el llamado del entrenador y todos comenzaron a salir de los vestidores directo a calentar.

Parecía que iba a ser una costumbre que siempre le pusieran de pareja con Aomine para hacer los ejercicios, apenas era la segunda vez y aunque Kagami no tuviera ni idea de por qué lo hacían o si en verdad tenían alguna intención oculta, la verdad es que el entrenador deseaba que ese par comenzara a llevarse más que bien, que se convirtieran en los mejores amigos.

El entrenador contaba con que Kagami y Aomine convivieran a tal punto que terminarían siendo ese tipo de amigos que sólo con la mirada entendían al otro, de esa manera harían un dueto perfecto dentro de la cancha. Aunque había la posibilidad de que el ego del moreno eclipsara sus intenciones, así que tendría que estar muy atento al tema.

Una vez que terminaron el entrenamiento forzoso al que fueron sometidos, el entrenador anunció que tenían partido el fin de semana así que el sábado temprano les harían un antidoping y medirían su nivel de alcohol en la sangre, así que era mejor pasar una noche tranquila.

—Nada de sexo esa noche tampoco, el sábado los quiero con la pila cargada al cien por ciento —avisó el entrenador antes de romper filas—, pueden irse a descansar hoy.

Apenas terminaban el entrenamiento del martes y ya les estaban avisando que para el sábado harían todas esas revisiones, Kagami pasó algunas veces por ese tipo de exámenes médicos, sobre todo el antidoping que era el que les hacían con mayor regularidad para asegurarse que estaban libres de drogas, aunque sabía que muchos pagaban para alterarlos ya que no le convenía al jugador perder un buen juego por eso, incluso algunos entrenadores que eran lo suficiente corruptos ignoraban ese _positivo_ en algún tipo de droga para que sus jugadores estrella no les dejaran a la deriva en partidos importantes.

—Te traje el casco —dijo Aomine acercándose a Kagami una vez que todos habían salido de las duchas, incluidos ellos también.

—Ayer te dije que hoy me iba a regresar en tren, así como llegué en la mañana —aclaró sin girar su vista al moreno. Kagami tenía la puerta de su casillero abierta mientras acomodaba sus zapatos deportivos y la ropa que aún tenía limpia dentro de éste, así como su kit para bañarse.

No hubo una respuesta verbal por parte del moreno, así que Kagami continuó con su labor imaginando que el otro se había rendido y se retiró a guardar sus cosas o quizás se hubiera ido molesto. Pero no fue así, Aomine se paró detrás del pelirrojo, una de sus manos tomó la puerta del casillero de éste para mantenerla abierta y con la otra le cerró el paso a Kagami, cercándolo contra su locker.

Kagami pudo sentir el cuerpo del otro a su espalda, tan cerca que sintió la respiración de éste sobre su nuca obligándole a cerrar los ojos ante la sensación inesperada que esa simple acción le provocó, después sintió los labios de Aomine en la misma parte donde antes estuvo su aliento pero contrario a lo que pensó no le estaba besando, tomó entre sus labios la cadena que desde pequeño llevaba colgada en su cuello y la jaló para asfixiarle.

—¿Qué tratas de hacer? —se quejó Kagami soltando la cadena y girándose aún entre la valla que representaban los brazos del moreno.

—Dije que te traje tu casco —repitió ignorando todo.

—Y yo dije que me iría en tren —dijo una vez más.

Estaban tan cerca y ocultos tras la puerta abierta del casillero del pelirrojo, que no repararon en que para los demás que no veían sus rostros, era una posición comprometedora la que ahora compartían. Fue hasta que escucharon unas risas a lo lejos que Kagami interpretó el significado de esa burla y con una mano en el pecho de Aomine le separó todo lo que el largo de su brazo pudo.

—Deja de acercarte tanto —reclamó murmurando lo más serio que pudo—. Iré contigo pero aléjate ya.

La sonrisa en los labios de Aomine fue triunfal, ni siquiera esperó a que Kagami no le viera, al contrario, estando en la misma posición sonrió victorioso y se separó, girando su vista a los demás, regalándoles una de sus miradas más frías. Su ex compañero Wakamatsu era uno de los que parecían mofarse de la situación junto a otro de los integrantes del equipo con el que siempre solía llevarse.

—Te espero en el estacionamiento, Bakagami —dijo alejándose con dirección hacia el mencionado lugar, estaba seguro que el pelirrojo mantendría su palabra y no se escaparía para irse solo ésta vez.

—**13—**

Después de una larga jornada durante la semana, llena de duros entrenamientos el viernes se les regaló como día de descanso, Kagami no se había levantado en todo el día y no pretendía hacerlo por ningún motivo aunque el hambre comenzaba a hacerse presente.

Con renuencia se levantó y se metió a bañar, salió envuelto sólo en una toalla aprovechando que el departamento estaba solo y se tiró en uno de los sillones de la sala y prendió la televisión, durante toda la semana que llevaba en Tokio no había tenido oportunidad de buscar en las noticias cómo les estaba yendo a sus antiguos compañeros y por supuesto amigos. También deseaba saber si había alguna noticia nueva de su hermano, ya que entre sus ocupaciones ninguno había tenido la delicadeza de hablarle al otro.

Levantó el teléfono y ordenó comida como si estuviera llevándose a cabo una fiesta y tuviera muchos invitados, en verdad era tanta su flojera que no se había cambiado a pesar de estar casi seco, aunque su cabello aún goteaba un poco ya que no se tomó ni la molestia de sacudirlo.

Después de cambiar de un canal a otro durante un buen rato, se decidió y lo dejó en uno de noticias sobre la farándula al ver que estaban dando una nota sobre Kise. No pasaron ni diez segundos cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta, se levantó olvidándose de su casi desnudez y abrió pensando que era muy pronto para que fuera la entrega a domicilio, sobre todo considerando las cantidades que ordenó. Y ahí estaba Aomine, vestido con una chamarra negra de piel, una playera rojo quemado y un pantalón de mezclilla que iba a la perfección con el conjunto.

—Veo que ya me esperabas —dijo Aomine burlándose del atuendo de Kagami mientras lo escaneaba de arriba abajo con la mirada, incrementando la sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Hasta en mi día libre tengo que soportarte? —Preguntó el pelirrojo haciéndose a un lado para que el moreno pasara. Éste entró y se quitó la chamarra dejándola en el respaldo del sillón donde se sentó. Ignoró el comentario de Kagami cuando notó en la televisión la imagen de Kise y del pelirrojo.

—¿Qué están hablando de ustedes? —Cuestionó subiendo el volumen del aparato para escuchar mejor.

"_Tras el retorno del famoso jugador Kagami Taiga a las canchas japonesas, muchas son las imágenes que fanáticas así como paparazzi del modelo Kise Ryota han publicado en internet hablando sobre éste par de reconocidos jóvenes, según fuentes cercanas a ellos, los dos han mantenido un contacto personal durante el tiempo en que el jugador estuvo en América y al parecer se desató un rumor –que aún no hemos podido confirmar- de que éste regresó a Japón para formalizar con el modelo. Lo que hasta ahora podemos confirmar es que ambos viven juntos, pronto intentaremos entrevistar al modelo Kise Ryota para que nos confirme o desmienta dicha información…"_

Kagami se quedó frío ante la noticia, porque a pesar de decir que no habían podido confirmar el rumor, pintaban una situación romántica con el modelo que nadie descartaría si la narraban de esa manera. Para Taiga su mayor desconcierto no era que le involucraran con un hombre, pero no quería que su estancia en la casa de Kise se convirtiera en algo que le causara problemas al rubio.

Sintió mucho coraje recorrerle el cuerpo, tanto que lo único que pudo hacer fue golpear con el puño la pared junto a la que había estado parado viendo la noticia. A pesar de haber escuchado miles de notas que sólo decían mentiras, nunca le inventaron algo así. Estaba molesto, muy molesto y tenía que hablar con Kise, pedirle disculpas si esto ocasionaba algún problema en su trabajo y retirarse de inmediato de su casa después de agradecerle su hospitalidad.

La verdad es que siendo deportista no le tomaban mucho en cuenta para ese tipo de notas amarillistas, las mentiras que le inventaban iban más dirigidas a su campo de trabajo que sobre algo romántico, pero suponía que la fama de Kise era otra cosa y el verles juntos y sobre todo las fotos que tenían del rubio abrazándole efusivo eran fácilmente mal interpretadas cuando se busca una noticia.

Había incluso olvidado la presencia de Daiki que cuando le vio molesto golpeando la pared le empujó de los hombros hasta dejarlo preso entre el muro y el cuerpo del moreno. El pecho del pelirrojo sentía la fría dureza de la pared contrastando con el cálido cuerpo que le apretaba contra ésta.

—¡Suéltame! —exigió forcejeando inútil, Aomine le tomó de las muñecas y las mantuvo quietas aplicando la suficiente fuerza para ello. El cuerpo de Daiki empujaba al pelirrojo manteniéndolo firme contra la pared, el rostro del moreno se recargó en el hombro izquierdo de Kagami y ahí se mantuvo unos minutos, sintiendo la respiración agitada del pelirrojo calmándose poco a poco—. Ya, ya suéltame —pidió suavemente por lo bajo.

Las manos de Aomine dejaron de aplicar fuerza y se deslizaron por el brazo del pelirrojo, una se mantuvo en el hombro derecho de éste y la otra bajó hasta la cintura, apretando la piel que estaba expuesta a su toque.

—¿Por qué estás con Kise? —Aomine no pudo evitar hacer esa pregunta otra vez. Escuchar la noticia y ver las fotografías que pasaban en televisión sobre ellos dos siendo tan cercanos le había llevado al borde de los celos, estaba molesto, se sentía traicionado cuando no tenía porqué sentirse así ya que ellos eran sus amigos nada más, Kagami era libre de estar con quien quisiera y aunque sabía que todo era un invento para atraer audiencia, sólo pensar en que el pelirrojo pudiera sentir algo por Kise le hervía la sangre.

—No estoy con él, es una mentira… —se defendió rápido Kagami.

—¿Por qué vives con él? —Corrigió su pregunta esperando una respuesta diferente.

—Ya te lo dije —El pelirrojo ni siquiera estaba intentando apartarse de su toque, Aomine mantenía su frente recargada en el hombro del otro, llevó ambas manos a la cintura de Kagami y las deslizó abrazándole hasta atraerlo a su cuerpo—, necesitaba un lugar y él… —no podía continuar al sentirse tan vulnerable atrapado entre ese fuerte cuerpo y sus brazos que ahora le enredaban— su-suéltame ya me calmé —pidió en un susurro.

—¿Te gusta Kise? —Cuestionó el moreno, necesitaba saber esa respuesta más que ninguna otra, de ello dependía lo que hiciera después.

—No, ya te dije que lo quiero mucho pero sólo como mi amigo —volvió a responder.

Se separó un poco sólo para girar el cuerpo del pelirrojo aún entre sus brazos y pegarlo de nuevo contra la pared, enfocó las iris rojas que le veían sorprendido y no estaba seguro si debía o no hacer lo que deseaba pero sentir el cuerpo casi desnudo de Kagami entre sus brazos y tenerlo a esa corta distancia era demasiado para su escasa fuerza de voluntad. Acercó lentamente su rostro sin perder de vista los ojos rojos que le devolvían la mirada con algo de sorpresa cuando la puerta comenzó a sonar.

—De-debe ser lo que ordené —dijo Kagami aún entre los brazos de Aomine, quien detuvo cualquier movimiento ante el sonido constante de la puerta interrumpiendo.

—Ve a cambiarte, yo abro —respondió Aomine soltando el cuerpo del pelirrojo. Éste pareció salir disparado hacia su habitación mientras el moreno, lejos de la vista de Kagami se talló con ambas manos su rostro mientras respondía al repartidor—. En un minuto —dijo sonando lo más neutral que podía ante la situación que acababa de pasar.

_:—Continúa—:_

—¤Žhena HîK¤—

"_Escribe sobre mi piel, la historia de tu vida"  
—Víctor de la Hoz_

_—_

_Ahora sí, me despido y espero que haya sido de su agrado, ya veremos cómo avanza ésta historia que está enfocada totalmente en nuestra pareja principal. Como saben y ya mencioné en otro capítulo, los personajes están fuera de carácter y quizás -mucho- más de lo que imaginé en un principio, lo siento para quienes adoran el IC... _

_De cualquier modo, esperaré recibir sus comentarios, un abrazo y un beso para ustedes. _


	5. Aclarando las cosas

¡Estoy contenta! Sí, porque buscando más a fondo me encontré varias historias AoKa que no había leído antes, además, me dio gusto ver que me siguen apoyando en ésta locura mía de la cual estoy subiendo el quinto capítulo ya. Creo que serán diez o doce, no estoy muy segura pero una cifra similar. Gracias otra vez por su apoyo al comentar, siempre es bueno saber que alguien más además de ti, lee la historia. Los dejo para que lean y me digan ¿qué piensan la respecto?

—

—**14—**

Estaban en el receso de los diez minutos de un partido que prácticamente tenían ganado, Kagami estaba sentado en la banca deseando que le permitieran jugar como uno de los titulares ya que se sentía seguro y totalmente en condición de hacerlo, a pesar de ello el entrenador habló con él y le prometió que el siguiente juego entraría pero ésta ocasión no.

—¿Hablaste con Kise? —Preguntó Aomine sentándose junto a él en la banca de los vestidores, bebiendo agua para hidratarse luego de haber jugado la primera mitad del partido.

—No pudimos hablar, sólo lo contacté por celular un minuto y quedamos que hoy íbamos a discutir eso. Parecía preocupado —dijo Kagami con ambas manos recargadas en sus piernas y la vista hacia el suelo—, espero que no haya tenido problemas…

—Seguro no los tendrá, despreocúpate —dijo el moreno, secando su rostro con una pequeña toalla—, ese tipo de noticias siempre termina beneficiando a los involucrados —Kagami le miró sin comprender del todo—. Ya sabes, los medios se enfocan en ellos tratando de descubrir si es verdad o no y terminan dándoles mucha publicidad, y en éste caso en particular como son dos hombres pues…

—Tienes razón, seguro si hubiera sido una bonita modelo con quien lo emparejaran no estarían haciendo tanto alboroto —dijo el pelirrojo.

El sonido que dio fin al descanso de los diez minutos se escuchó fuerte, los jugadores comenzaron a salir de los vestidores con dirección a la cancha, Kagami caminaba tras Aomine cuando del pasillo escuchó el grito del rubio que venía corriendo hacia ellos dos.

—¡Kagamicchi lo siento! —gritó. Llevaba ambos brazos estirados y al llegar al pelirrojo lo abrazó. Los demás jugadores del equipo soltaron algunos murmullos y después continuaron su camino ya que el juego estaba por reanudarse, todos excepto Kagami y Aomine.

—Está por comenzar el juego, Kise. No deberías estar aquí —regañó el moreno—. Y deja de hacer eso o se meterán en más problemas —dijo tratando de desenredar los brazos del rubio que aún se aferraban al cuello del más alto.

—Pero Kagamicchi no está jugando —dijo separándose sólo un poco y soltando al pelirrojo—, te esperaré a la salida para irnos a casa y hablar.

—No sé si sea conveniente que…

—Yo lo voy a llevar —dijo Aomine adelantándose a lo que el pelirrojo estaba por decir—, será mejor que lo esperes en tu casa para evitar más fotografías de ustedes dos —aseguró.

—Aomine, ¡¿qué estás esperando?! —Gritó el entrenador desde la puerta que daba al pasillo interno donde estaban los vestidores— El juego ya tiene que seguir, ven rápido para acá.

Aomine miró a Ryota y después a Kagami, con una mano apretó el antebrazo del pelirrojo y se acercó para murmurarle algo al oído.

—_No te vayas sin mí… _—fue lo que escuchó Kagami viendo a Aomine trotar hacia la cancha.

—Es de mala educación decirse secretos frente a otros —dijo el modelo, aunque tenía una idea de lo que Aomine pudo haberle dicho a Kagami.

—Debo ir a apoyar al equipo y…

—Te estaré esperando en el departamento —dijo Ryota sonriendo y recibiendo el mismo gesto por parte del pelirrojo.

—Sólo dime algo, ¿te causó algún problema todo esto? —Cuestionó pues necesitaba saberlo para no sentirse tan mal.

—No, claro que no —se apresuró a contestar el modelo—, hablemos en casa Kagamicchi —agregó sonriente.

—Bien, te veo más tarde.

Tras la despedida Kagami salió a apoyar al equipo desde la banca, sintiéndose lo desesperado que solía sentirse al saber lo cerca que estaba de jugar y al mismo tiempo lejos, porque podía escuchar el rechinido de los tenis sobre la duela de la cancha, el rebote constante de la pelota y el aro zumbar cuando se hacía alguna canasta, pero no iba a jugar.

La segunda mitad fue un poco más reñida, no como para asustarse ante la posibilidad de perder pero dejando un marcador menos miserable para el otro equipo. Todos preparaban sus cosas para irse después del juego. El entrenador terminó de hablar con ellos, les felicitó y les recordó que faltaba para finalizar la temporada así que debían tener ese ánimo durante los próximos partidos.

Al ser un juego en casa, cada jugador comenzó a irse por su lado. Kagami y Aomine se fueron juntos como se había vuelto costumbre durante la semana que llevaba ahí en los entrenamientos.

—¿Estás seguro? —Kagami se despidió del moreno ya que tenía que hablar en privado con Kise sobre la situación que les habían inventado y también la forma de solucionarla de una vez—, ya te di una solución.

—Lo sé, y lo agradezco pero no tiene caso, en cualquier momento comenzarían a decir lo mismo de nosotros y no creo que eso te vaya a gustar ni en broma —aclaró Kagami riéndose ante la perspectiva de irse a vivir al departamento de Aomine como éste lo había sugerido el día anterior mientras comían después del extraño incidente en el que tuvieron un acercamiento que ninguno quiso mencionar o discutir.

—No creo que digan lo mismo, somos compañeros de equipo, sería más lógico que vivieras conmigo —insistió Aomine, estaban en el estacionamiento del edificio donde vivía Kagami con Kise, el moreno aún sobre la moto y Kagami parado junto a él con su casco en las manos.

—¿No te parece más lógico que busque un lugar para mí?

—¡¿Por qué con Kise aceptaste a la primera y conmigo no?! —Preguntó Aomine sin poder ocultar la molestia en su tono.

—¿Por qué me estás preguntando eso? —Kagami no entendía la reacción del moreno. Cualquiera se sentiría incómodo de tener viviendo contigo a otra persona que invadiera el espacio personal al que estabas acostumbrado, con Kise comprendió que su itinerario no era el mismo, así que cuando el rubio saliera de la ciudad no sería al mismo tiempo que cuando Kagami lo hiciera, tampoco tenían los mismos horarios aunque estuvieran trabajando ambos en Japón. ¡Era distinto! Con Aomine estarían juntos todo el día, seguro el moreno terminaría hartándose de tanto ver a Kagami.

—¡Olvídalo! Te veo el lunes… —dijo prendiendo la moto y colocándose el casco.

—Espera Ahomine —regañó Kagami, tomándolo por la apertura del casco y mirando los ojos azules que el visor no cubría al estar abierto.

El problema fue que no tenía idea de por qué lo detuvo, ¿qué pretendía decirle? Se quedó unos instantes mirando fijo los ojos azules de Aomine hasta que éste elevó su mano y en un gesto grosero le apartó con un manotazo para que le soltara el casco, después arrancó.

Algo desconcertado por la acción, Kagami decidió que era momento de hablar con Kise, estaba decidido a buscar lo antes posible un departamento para evitar cualquier habladuría de los medios, y por supuesto tenían que aclarar que todo lo dicho eran puros chismes.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Preguntó Kise al notar una expresión extraña en Kagami— ¿Por qué esa cara? ¡Ganaron! —dijo recordándole el porqué debía estar feliz.

—Sí es sólo que… pasó algo extraño hace un momento pero cuéntame, ¿qué te dijeron después de la noticia?

—Mi agente me buscó alarmado, dice que si quiero tener algún tipo de relación contigo está bien pero que lo dé a conocer oficialmente y no me ande escondiendo, que sería un factor de beneficio a mi favor ya que la comunidad gay me apoyaría y… ese tipo de cosas superficiales —explicó el rubio, sentado en uno de los sillones—. Pero ven, habla conmigo, ¿qué sucedió?

—Nada importante, ayer Alex me llamó escandalizada, me reclamó que me quiere como una madre y el que no le haya tenido la confianza de decirle le ofende y… bueno, hizo un drama antes de permitirme explicarle todo —contó Kagami, dejándose caer cansado junto a Ryota, segundos después de su relato soltó un suspiro ruidoso que no pasó desapercibido por parte del rubio.

—¿Pasó algo con Aominecchi? —Kise supo que había dado justo en el clavo al ver que Kagami giraba su vista hacia la ventana fingiendo que ese suave sonrojo en sus mejillas no había aparecido— ¿Se molestó también por la situación?

—No, ayer estaba aquí cuando escuché en la televisión la nota. Kise, creo que es mejor que me mude —soltó devolviendo su vista al rubio, éste hizo un puchero y se abalanzó sobre él con uno de sus gestos efusivos de cariño que solía tener siempre.

—No quiero, Kagamicchi —hizo una pausa y aún abrazando al más alto suspiró y se separó un poco para verle el rostro—, pero entiendo que esto es incómodo para ti y no voy a detenerte. ¿Aominecchi te pidió que lo hicieras? —Preguntó curioso.

—N-n-no, ¿por…? ¿Por qué iba a pedirme algo así? —Contestó sintiéndose sumamente nervioso ante el tono en el que lo insinuó Kise.

—Bueno, pensé que quizás se había molestado…

—Sí se molestó —confesó después de la insistencia del rubio en saber lo que pasó, no es que Kagami no confiara en él y por eso no le hubiera respondido a la primera, es sólo que le parecía una situación demasiado vergonzosa que incluso podía sonar como a una pelea de pareja—, me ofreció su casa al igual que tú, pero le dije que no.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó incrédulo Kise, habría jurado que Kagami sentía algo por Aomine y que aprovecharía la situación.

—Porque eventualmente pasará lo mismo, habrá chismes y no creo que él lo tome tan tranquilo como tú. No quiero meterlo en problemas, mejor ya que estoy instalado aquí, me tomaré los días necesarios para buscar algo, si me lo permites —aclaró.

—Claro que sí, Kagamicchi. Sabes que no tienes ni qué pedirlo, yo no quisiera que te fueras, me sentiré solito otra vez —dijo exagerando ya que en realidad sólo habían estado unos días juntos.

—Gracias, Kise.

—**15—**

Cuando Aomine escuchó en televisión que el equipo para el que jugaba, estaba en pláticas con la mánager de Kagami para que éste comenzara a jugar con ellos, sintió un conflicto interno crecer a pasos agigantados. Por un lado estaba la necesidad de alejarse del pelirrojo ante lo que sentía todavía por él, y por otro quería demostrarse a sí mismo que podía controlar ese sentimiento y ser su amigo para conocerlo, quizás de esa manera sería más sencillo olvidarse de él.

Por más ilógico que sonara esa resolución, la mejor manera de conocer a una persona es ser su amigo, porque entonces esa persona se abrirá a ti en muchos aspectos que no lo haría con un desconocido o con su pareja si no se toman el tiempo de ser amigos antes. Porque así hay posibilidades de odiar muchas manías, pensamientos, creencias o costumbres de esa persona. Es normal que tengas diferencias con un amigo tuyo, que no te parezca algunas de las acciones que realiza pero aún así es tu amigo y ahí estás… Dejar de sentir esa atracción por alguien para Aomine era tan simple como conocerle mejor y que esa persona _perdiera el encanto._

Al menos esa fue la brillante lógica de Aomine que sólo le estaba llevando a la peor de las catástrofes. Por eso para Daiki había sido complicado tomar la decisión de apartarse de Kagami lo más que pudiera pero era un mal necesario. Luego de la última escenita de celos que le hizo cuando el pelirrojo no quiso irse a vivir con él, llegó a su casa y recordó las múltiples ocasiones en que se había puesto celoso gracias a Kise.

Estaba comprobado, ser su amigo no iba a resultar. Al contrario de lo que creyó, ahora se sentía más atraído por el tonto del pelirrojo.

El lunes fue obvio para todos que Kagami y Aomine no se hablaron, y no sólo ese día sino los que le sucedieron a ese, convirtiéndose así en dos semanas sin dirigirse la palabra más allá de lo necesario en los entrenamientos. Kagami llegaba solo y así se regresaba a su casa.

Aomine escuchó en televisión la declaración de Kagami después de jugar el primer partido oficialmente como parte de su nuevo equipo. Ahí el pelirrojo contestó a todas las preguntas y llegado el momento desmintió el hecho de tener una relación amorosa con su amigo Kise, aclaró que se conocían desde preparatoria y su amistad era estrecha pero no iba más allá que eso, _una bonita_ _amistad._

Luego de un mes el equipo había llegado a la semifinal, tenían varios partidos importantes por delante y aunque Kagami quisiera celebrarlo junto a Aomine, éste no se acercaba y tampoco le permitía hablar cuando era el pelirrojo quien lo buscaba.

Para molestia de Aomine, Wakamatsu se había acercado _demasiado_ a Kagami los últimos juegos, ya que en los entrenamientos habían comenzado a dejarlos en el mismo equipo y el que ellos dos hicieran un dúo y se coordinaran tan bien no le gustaba _nada_ al moreno.

La situación para Aomine no se miraba prometedora, no cuando comienzas a sentir celos de todas las personas que se acercan a alguien que ni siquiera es tu pareja. Tras uno de los entrenamientos, el moreno guardaba algunas cosas en el casillero que le correspondía cuando escuchó la voz de su ex compañero de Touou.

—¿Te espero para llevarte? —Cuestionó el chico rubio.

—Estoy bien, gracias —fue la respuesta del pelirrojo—, nos vemos el sábado en el juego.

Era jueves por la tarde y como solía hacerlo el entrenador, les daría el viernes libre para estar preparados y descansados para el juego del sábado por la mañana. Wakamatsu comprendió que estaba de más así que se fue ya que sólo quedaba él aparte de Aomine y el pelirrojo.

—Me cambié de casa —dijo Kagami sentándose en la banca que estaba tras Aomine, éste último no contestó nada pero detuvo lo que hacía poniendo atención.

Los dos mantuvieron el silencio aplastante dentro de los vestidores, incluso si en ese momento entrara alguien más, sentiría la atmósfera pesada e incómoda y se terminaría marchando. Kagami esperaba cualquier comentario por parte de Aomine, y éste no sabía qué hacer. Hasta ahora no le había funcionado su _táctica _de alejarse de Kagami, pero volver a ser tan cercano de él sólo lo haría si se decidía a confesarse e intentarlo con el pelirrojo.

_¿Qué debía hacer?_

—¿Quieres saber la dirección? —Preguntó Kagami después de largos minutos de silencio.

—¿Qué pasó con Kise? —El comentario más brillante de Aomine para acercarse otra vez a Kagami fue hacerle una pregunta sobre el rubio. Malditos celos traidores.

—¿Qué pasó de qué? —Devolvió Kagami sin comprender la pregunta— Te dije que buscaría un lugar para mí, así se lo dije a él ese mismo día —el pelirrojo hizo una pausa y continuó—, antes de que por alguna razón que no entendí, dejaras de hablarme.

—¿Tienes tu casco? —Kagami lo miró casi uniendo las cejas al sentirse molesto.

—¿Qué significa eso? —Preguntó enojado.

—¡Que te voy a llevar a tu casa! —Gritó Aomine dejando claras sus intenciones.

—No necesito que lo hagas, no te estoy hablando por eso —explicó poniéndose de pie para encarar al moreno a la misma altura.

—Eres un Baka…gami —insultó—, te llevaré para saber dónde vives —explicó.

—Oh bueno, siendo así —Kagami se sintió tonto y giró su vista hacia un lado para no ver de frente los ojos azules y a su dueño que ahora le sonreía divertido por las expresiones avergonzadas del pelirrojo.

Kagami le gustaba y Aomine acababa de comprender que quería decírselo, quizás no ahora, pero estaba seguro que no soportaría mucho sin hacerlo. Deseaba más que nunca besarlo y hacerlo suyo en ese momento al ver ese suave sonrojo y ese gesto que dejaba en claro lo avergonzado que estaba.

—¿Y bien, lo traes? —Volvió a preguntar Aomine, invadiendo el espacio personal del pelirrojo como lo hacía desde el principio.

—No lo tengo aquí, ¿qué esperabas? —Regañó Kagami— Si un día para otro dejaste de hablarme y no supe ni por qué.

—Lo sabrías si pusieras más atención —confesó Aomine subiendo su mano y apretando con ella la cabeza de Kagami quien se quejó y de un manotazo apartó la mano del moreno que le lastimaba—. Eres un idiota —dijo de pronto Aomine sonriendo contento.

—Y tú eres un idiota bipolar —se defendió el pelirrojo, insultando al otro.

—**16—**

—¿Qué te parece? —Preguntó Kagami entrando seguido del moreno.

Aomine miró alrededor, el lugar era espacioso aunque a decir verdad, demasiado espacioso si contamos que tampoco estaba amueblado y por ello se veía más grande.

—Me gustó éste lugar, sobre todo porque si así lo deseo puedo comprarlo, pero por lo pronto lo tengo que amueblar, aunque no hay mucho que me haga falta, tengo lo necesario ya —dijo ante la mirada de Aomine.

—¿Qué es lo necesario para ti? —Indagó al ver una mesita baja en medio de dónde debería estar la sala.

—Dormir, comer —especificó apuntando primero hacia su habitación donde tenía una cama y luego hacia la cocina donde lo único que tenía era el refrigerador y la estufa.

—Eres tan… —Aomine pensó en decirle que era _tan_ _sencillo que por eso le gustaba_, pero no era una buena manera de confesarse, tampoco estaba pensando en algo romántico digno de una chica, sólo quería tantear el terreno con el pelirrojo para saber en qué posición estaba Kagami en cuanto a una relación y si en verdad no había alguien que le gustara— Bakagami, ¿hay alguien que te guste actualmente?

Sí, porque Aomine quería saber si a Kagami le gustaba alguien, pero nadie dijo que iba a ser sutil al momento de averiguarlo. Ese era Aomine Daiki, no conocía la sutileza por más que pensara en ser discreto e ir con calma.

El pelirrojo trató de disimular lo incómodo de la situación, tosió un poco y caminó en dirección al refrigerador de dónde sacó una cerveza y se la tendió al moreno.

—¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? —Invitó Kagami sin contestar a la pregunta del pelirrojo.

—Claro —respondió viendo a Kagami mirar a su alrededor— puedes… sentarte… —hizo pausas pensando dónde ofrecerle pero Aomine se acercó hasta el pelirrojo invadiendo como siempre su espacio y le habló muy cerca del rostro.

—Estaré bien donde sea mientras esté aquí —confesó—. Puedes ir a cocinar tranquilo —dijo bebiendo la cerveza que tenía en la mano de un trago.

—Te- voy- voy a- traer otra cerveza —dijo a prisa peleándose con las palabras que no querían salir, yendo hacia la cocina para traer otra bebida.

Había una barra junto a la cocina que hacía escuadra con la estufa, ahí Aomine se sentó para ver al pelirrojo cocinar.

—Me quedaré aquí para ver cómo cocinas —declaró con la bebida en mano.

—¿No confías en mi habilidad culinaria? —Cuestionó Kagami sacando lo que iba a preparar del refrigerador.

—Quiero ver que no sacarás algo del congelador, lo pondrás en un plato y directo al microondas a calentar —dijo serio como si de verdad lo creyera aunque estaba bromeando, Kagami rió divertido.

—Seguro lo dices porque así impresionas a las chicas, ¿cierto?

—No hace falta Kagami, mi arrolladora personalidad es lo único que basta para hacerles caer —se mofó, burlándose de él mismo al imitar su lado _narcisista _de hace algunos años, aunque todavía había mucho de eso en su personalidad pero no a ese grado.

—Claro, porque a las mujeres les gustan los idiotas como tú —dijo riendo, unos segundos después sintió el cuerpo de Aomine tras él abrazándolo de la cintura y pegando su cuerpo al del moreno— ¡Sólo bromeaba, tranquilo! —Se defendió ocultando su nerviosismo y separándose del otro que sonreía de una forma extraña para el pelirrojo.

—¿Tienes más de éstas? —Preguntó elevando la botella ahora vacía.

—Estás tomando muy rápido, sólo tengo unas cuantas más y están en el refrigerador. Si quieres beber en la cena te recomiendo que te detengas —dijo viendo al otro y regresando su vista a lo que cocinaba.

Kagami no comprendió del todo la acción del moreno pero decidió ignorarla, supuso que fue su manera de quejarse por su comentario sarcástico en contra de él.

Luego de un rato en el que Aomine bebió las cervezas que Kagami tenía, platicaba con éste desde su asiento improvisado en la barra, aunque cada vez respondía con un tono de voz que al pelirrojo le sonaba distinto.

—Terminé —avisó Kagami apagando la estufa y girando a ver a su acompañante— ¿Sucede algo? —Cuestionó.

Aomine no se sentía bien, pero pretendió ignorar su malestar y continuó con temas aleatorios hacia Kagami.

—¿Cuánto llevas aquí?

—Dos semanas. En serio, ¿estás bien? —Preguntó una vez más acercándose hasta el moreno.

—¿Dónde? ¿Dónde compraste esas bebidas? —Indagó tocándose el rostro y cerrando los ojos.

—Me las regalaron, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué sientes? —Cuestionaba inseguro, parándose frente al moreno que seguía sentado en la barra, colocó ambas manos sobre las piernas de éste y le miró hacia arriba buscando su mirada.

—Dime quién fue para partirle la cara… —exigió— Te quisieron drogar, estoy… mareado, esas botellas tenían algún tipo de droga —confesó conociendo esa sensación que alguna ocasión experimentó por curiosidad cuando estaba en la universidad—. ¿Quién fue? —volvió a preguntar elevando la voz y mirando directo a los ojos al otro.

—Eso no es lo importante ahora, ¡si te hacen una prueba saldrá positiva! —Recordó el pelirrojo, sabiendo que el castigo era dejarles varios partidos en la banca cuando alguien llegaba a salir positivo en la prueba de drogas. Kagami había escuchado que el entrenador de ellos era muy estricto respecto al uso de cualquier sustancia nociva y no permitía que alguno de sus jugadores saliera a la cancha si daba positivo en un antidoping, no importaba si de ello dependía un juego o no.

Ambos chicos sabían que la vida de Daiki no peligraba ni mucho menos, sólo se sentía… raro. Es por ello que su preocupación no iba enfocada a su salud en esos momentos, sino a los problemas que traería toda esa situación y más cuando estaban a unos partidos de la final.

_:—Continúa—:_

—¤Žhena HîK¤—

"_Nunca negaré que tu cuerpo era el destino original de mis palabras, la máxima inspiración de mis emociones más humanas e infinitas"  
—Víctor de la Hoz_

_—_

_¿Qué es lo que harán estos dos ahora?_

_La siguiente semana, estaré por aquí con la actualización, nuevamente -y como disco rayado- agradezco que comenten y me hagan llegar su opinión de esa manera, es la mejor -y la única- retribución que tenemos nosotros los que escribimos, buena o mala, siempre tendrán una opinión, sugerencia o comentario de lo que han leído, y por supuesto, yo lo recibiré con gusto. _

_Gracias, nos leemos la siguiente semana... ¡Sigo contenta por esas historias que leí! -algunas en proceso aún- _


	6. Día libre

Estoy feliz, no sé si es porque es el mes AoKaga, o a qué se debe, pero hay más historias sobre ésta pareja que tanto me gusta y eso me tiene muy contenta, poder leer sobre ellos dos es genial, ya que yo comencé con ésta historia debido a que no había casi nada -eran realmente pocos- los fanfics de ellos como pareja principal. Y vean, ya hay más cada día, eso me pone muy contenta, ojalá que la comunidad siga creciendo, y por cierto hay por ahí una convocatoria a escribir algo para el cumpleaños de Aomine, para quienes gusten inscribirse, será genial, entre más seamos, ¡más material para leer y más diversión!

Ahora sí, los dejo con la lectura.

—

—**17—**

Si le preguntaban al moreno, podía describir su estado actual como una persona desinhibida y caliente. Sí, esa sería la mejor descripción que pudieran darle en ese preciso instante y lo peor de la situación es que Kagami estaba demasiado cerca, las manos que el pelirrojo mantenía sobre los muslos del moreno y su rostro dibujando esa expresión preocupada le estaban sacando de quicio.

—Voy a irme a mi casa —dijo Aomine bajando de la barra de un salto. Kagami quedó parado frente a él apresando al moreno entre su anterior _asiento_ y el fornido cuerpo del pelirrojo.

—¡¿Estás loco?! —Gritó exaltado ante la idea de que Aomine manejara en el estado que estaba— Claro que no te irás hasta que te sientas mejor —regañó.

Tomó al moreno del brazo y le jaló dirigiéndolo a la habitación para que se recostara un rato.

—¿Qué haces, Bakagami? —Preguntó preocupado por la estabilidad de su fuerza de voluntad al sentir al pelirrojo tocándole.

—Es obvio, te llevo a la cama —dijo sin pensar en que esa frase parecía llevar un doble sentido.

—¿Tan rápido? ¿Ni siquiera un café primero? —Preguntó Aomine a modo de burla, pero siguiendo los pasos del otro hasta llegar a la habitación del pelirrojo, ésta sólo tenía una cama tamaño matrimonial estilo occidental, estaba totalmente desordenada, ahí había varias almohadas y una de ellas era casi del tamaño de una persona. Eso le causó gracia al moreno, supuso que Kagami solía abrazar algo a la hora de dormir, y su mente no pudo evitar pensar en que estaría encantado de que Kagami se abrazara a él para dormir cada noche.

—Recuéstate, estaré en la… sala —dijo después de una pausa ya que decir _sala _era sólo una forma de llamarle al recibidor que estaba vacío.

—Oh no, te quedarás haciéndome compañía —demandó el moreno jalando del brazo a Kagami.

Aomine se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se dejó caer hacia atrás, llevándose con él el cuerpo del pelirrojo que no esperaba esa acción. Kagami apenas pudo detenerse con ambas manos a cada lado de la cabeza del moreno y una rodilla que quedó justo en medio de las piernas abiertas de éste. Por el contrario, las manos de Daiki detenían el cuerpo de Kagami por la cadera, no estaba seguro si era para que no cayera por completo sobre su cuerpo y pudiera sentir su entrepierna reaccionando de a poco, o si en realidad lo hacía para que el pelirrojo no se apartara.

La cercanía de los cuerpos era tal y la posición tan comprometedora que para Aomine en su estado fue una explosión total de sensaciones que no podía ignorar y no iba a hacerlo.

—No te vayas —pidió Aomine en un murmullo sobre el oído del otro. Está de más decir que esa acción ocasionó que la piel entera de Kagami se erizara al sentir el cálido aliento golpear con su cuello y su oído.

Abrió un par de veces la boca tratando de decir que no se iría a ningún lado pero las manos que se recorrieron desde su cadera hasta su cintura tocando bajo su playera provocaron que su voz muriera y sólo dejara escapar un suave gemido que nunca debió salir.

—No, n-no hagas eso —soltó en un suspiro ahogado que para Aomine significó lo contrario a lo que intentaba decir el pelirrojo.

Una de las manos de Aomine subió por la espalda de Kagami para evitar que se apartara y la otra por su pecho hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones comenzando a prestarle la debida atención a ese botón tan sensible que se puso duro al contacto. Mientras sus manos se hacían cargo del cuerpo, los labios del moreno se paseaban por el cuello expuesto, apenas tocándolo de manera superficial, en dirección hacia el rostro con la intención de apoderarse de los labios ajenos de una maldita vez y como tanto lo había estado deseando.

—¡Estás drogado! —articuló Kagami cuando su subconsciente le recordó que él debería estarse oponiendo a esa situación, porque se suponía que Aomine y él eran amigos nada más y no tenían ese tipo de relación. Además era seguro que cuando el moreno estuviera en sus cinco sentidos le reclamaría por no detenerle de hacer una tontería como esa.

—Tú no lo estás —respondió, girándose en la cama y dejando a Kagami contra el colchón invirtiendo las posiciones—, y te está gustando —dijo el moreno.

Aomine acercó su rostro al de Kagami para besarlo pero éste puso su mano sobre los labios del moreno para impedir que sus bocas se tocaran. Ambos pares de ojos se miraban de cerca, los de Daiki estaban a medio abrir y parecían idos, en ellos se notaba que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos.

—No importa. Hablaremos de esto cuando estés bien —regañó recuperando su fuerza de voluntad al no tener las manos del otro recorriendo su piel de forma indecente.

Empujó el cuerpo que estaba sobre él hacia un lado y se quedó ahí, inmóvil mirando el techo de la habitación y con un sonrojo que atravesó su rostro sólo de pensar en lo que acababa de pasar. Aomine tenía la excusa de estar drogado y un poco alcoholizado, ¿pero él?

¿Cuál era su excusa para sentirse tan excitado con las caricias que las manos de Aomine dieron sobre su cuerpo? ¿Cuál?

En esos momentos Kagami no sabía cuál sería su reacción cuando Aomine estuviera bien, si le saltaría encima exigiéndole que continuaran lo que había comenzado o si trataría de ignorar la situación fingiendo que nada había pasado.

Kagami giró su vista hacia un lado después de largos minutos en los que le dio vueltas una y otra vez al mismo pensamiento sin llegar a nada. Aomine parecía dormir dándole la espalda ya que se había quedado quieto, pero la posición era incómoda pues la mitad de las piernas estaba fuera de la cama al estar atravesados a medio colchón. Se puso de pie y tocó varias veces el hombro del moreno para que despertara un poco y le ayudara a moverse.

Aomine terminó acomodado contra la pared, Kagami guardó la comida sin probarla ya que hasta el hambre se le había ido ante lo sucedido con el moreno que ahora dormía plácidamente en su cama. Era tarde y al día siguiente no tenían práctica así que Kagami optó por dejarlo quedarse ahí, no tenía corazón para correrlo cuando despertara a mitad de la noche.

Taiga entró a la habitación y lo miró, aún llevaba puesta una chamarra, el cinturón y por supuesto los pantalones. Suspiró y pensó que ahora que estaba casi desmayado no pasaría nada si lo desvestía un poco para que estuviera más cómodo.

Se acercó a la cama y, tras pelearse con el pesado cuerpo de Aomine que parecía un muñeco de trapo, le dejó únicamente con la playera y el bóxer puesto. Tragó saliva cuando se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se quedó unos minutos apreciando el cuerpo de su compañero.

Entre tanto movimiento para poder desvestirle, la playera de Aomine se había movido dejando al descubierto parte de su marcado abdomen y el hueso de su cadera que sobresalía un poco por encima del resorte del bóxer, esa pequeña prenda de una tela ajustada que perfecta se ceñía a la entrepierna del moreno.

Los pensamientos de Kagami se vieron eclipsados cuando su mano se movió como si tuviera mente propia y se posó sobre la parte descubierta del abdomen, era una caricia suave, tanto, que no trataba de despertar al dueño de esa piel morena que ahora tocaba. Uno de sus dedos se coló por el resorte del bóxer pero no entró bajo la prenda y continuó su camino hacia el muslo de Aomine evitando a consciencia la parte pélvica.

Se dedicó unos minutos a tocar el área interna del muslo cuando pudo notar que ese suave roce había logrado que el dormido miembro comenzara a despertar. Llevó las yemas de sus dedos hacia el pene de Aomine y tocó la punta con su dedo índice, dando sobre ésta un masaje circular tan sutil que podría pasar desapercibido, aunque esa parte tan sensible del cuerpo no pudo ignorar el toque y cada vez despertaba más.

Así, entre sueños, Kagami pudo escuchar el gemido ahogado que los labios de Aomine dejaron escapar, sólo despertó de su letargo cuando escuchó su nombre en medio de un segundo gemido por parte del moreno. Detuvo todo movimiento pensando que tal vez lo había despertado, pero no, Aomine seguía tan dormido como siempre aunque su miembro parecía que estaba despertando con los toques que le brindó. Kagami se asustó de sus propias acciones y salió casi corriendo de la habitación con dirección al baño.

Una vez que se encerró ahí, se desvistió y se metió bajo el chorro frío de agua, jadeando cuando la temperatura de ésta le robó el aire. Pero eso no era suficiente, estaba demasiado duro para que eso bastara. Sentía la piel arderle, estaba demasiado excitado, quizás como nunca y antes de regresar a la habitación y despertar a Aomine para exigirle que se hiciera cargo de la situación, decidió que él trataría de solucionar su problema.

Con una mano se recargó en la pared y con la otra comenzó a tocarse, cerrando los ojos e imaginando que eran las manos del moreno las que presionaban su pene fuerte y lo sacudían de arriba abajo masturbándole con fuerza, creando un ritmo rápido de sacudidas hasta hacerle llegar.

Aún después de terminar, permaneció un rato bajo el agua tratando de disminuir su temperatura corporal para poder descansar. Aunque dormir junto a Aomine no era una buena opción, sin embargo, no contaba con alguna colchoneta o futón en el que pudiera quedarse. Era recostarse junto al moreno o amanecer completamente adolorido por dormir en el suelo.

Salió del baño y se puso ropa interior limpia además de un pantalón holgado y de tela suave para dormir, sacudió su cabello lo más que pudo para no mojar la almohada y después de unos minutos pudo sentir la somnolencia cuando bostezó. Se paró junto a la cama y miró a Aomine unos segundos, parecía tan tranquilo durmiendo, ni cuenta se había dado de lo que ocasionó con esas caricias que le dio al pelirrojo antes de caer dormido.

Kagami suspiró silencioso y trató de arrebatarle la almohada larga que solía abrazar pero fue inútil, eso era incómodo para el pelirrojo que estaba tan acostumbrado a dormir abrazando algo. Miró hacia un costado pero se regañó a sí mismo, no iba a abrazar a Aomine, no lo haría, no, no y no.

Comenzó a quedarse dormido cruzado de brazos y mirando hacia el techo, no estaba cómodo porque le hacía falta algo entre sus brazos pero no abrazaría a Aomine, no, no lo iba a hacer…

Una hora más tarde, un dormido Kagami se aferraba al cuerpo que tenía al lado, envolviéndole con una de sus piernas y uno de sus brazos para atraerlo hacia su cuerpo. No se dio cuenta mientras dormía de lo que sus extremidades estaban abrazando, pero esa noche durmió mucho más cómodo que cualquier otra.

—**18—**

Aomine despertó cuando la luz de la ventana junto a él, comenzó a molestarle directamente sobre los ojos, obligándole así a abrirlos y parpadear infinidad de veces renuente a despertar. Trató de girarse en su lugar para así evitar un poco la luz y fue cuando cayó en cuenta del brazo que pasaba por su pecho y la pierna que le envolvía a la altura de sus muslos.

No recordaba mucho de la noche anterior, pero un flash rápido de su memoria le trajo a la mente que después del entrenamiento había estado en casa de Kagami, recordaba que iban a comer, después que se sintió mal y lo llevó a la habitación para que descansara un rato… luego de eso terminaban sus recuerdos.

Sólo podía pensar en que tuvo un bonito y cachondo sueño con el pelirrojo en dónde ambos se masturbaban mutuamente hasta hacerse llegar en la mano del otro. Aunque ese tipo de pensamientos debían mantenerse alejados por ahora ya que de lo contrario tendría un problema mayor al que ya tenía cada mañana.

Se movió entre las extremidades que le apresaban hasta girarse quedando frente a frente con Kagami, éste seguía dormido tan profundo que Aomine se atrevió a estirar una mano y acariciar el cabello revuelto de su compañero. Cerró sus azules ojos y aspiró el aroma que para él era ya una marca personal del pelirrojo, donde quiera que oliera esa fragancia –que no tenía idea de cuál fuese– evocaba el recuerdo de Kagami a su mente de forma inmediata.

Duró varios minutos observándole sin hacer movimiento alguno. No se sentía bien, tenía ganas de ir a tomar agua para quitarse esa sensación arenosa de la boca, quería preguntarle a Kagami si tenía alguna pastilla para mitigar el dolor que martillaba su cabeza, pero prefirió esperarse y contemplarle unos minutos más mientras el pelirrojo dormía, después de todo no siempre podía disfrutar de esa visión.

Cuando sintió que el chico se movía y comenzaba a parpadear, alejó la mano que había estado acariciando las hebras rojizas y sonrió de lado cuando el chico frente a él le enfocó y pareció asustarse al tenerlo así de cerca y sobre todo al estarle abrazando.

El instinto de Kagami fue alejarse y soltar el cuerpo que había estado presionando contra el suyo. Lo que no recordó el pelirrojo en ese momento de sorpresa, es que su cama sólo era para dos personas, así que no sobraba mucho espacio hacia dónde recorrerse. Aomine le miró casi caer por el borde y lo jaló con fuerza para evitar la caída, logrando que ésta vez la cercanía fuera más estrecha que al momento en que Kagami despertó.

—Bakagami, ten más cuidado —regañó el moreno, viendo al otro que evitaba su mirada. Un momento de silencio se instaló entre ellos, y después fue Aomine quien lo terminó—. No pensé que te saldrías con la tuya —inició, recibiendo los ojos rojos que le veían confundidos al no comprender de qué estaba hablando Aomine—, terminaste llevándome a la cama, me pregunto ¿qué tanto habrás hecho conmigo que incluso amanecí a medio vestir?

La burla de Aomine era eso, una broma nada más, ya que él no recordaba nada después de haber entrado y ver la habitación de Kagami. A pesar de ello, éste último se sintió enrojecer porque recordó que la noche anterior le tocó, que se calentó tanto con esos roces, que tuvo que masturbarse pensando en Aomine mientras tomaba un baño de agua fría.

Esos pensamientos le llegaron como un golpe, sintió la culpa y la confusión apoderarse de él. ¿Qué es lo que sentía por Aomine?

Porque desde antes de volver a Japón sentía esa ansiedad de verle y saber de él aunque nunca se hubiera atrevido a mandarle un mensaje y sólo se la pasara preguntándole discretamente a Kise por _los demás _queriendo saber en realidad del moreno. Porque cuando Alex le comentó que había varios equipos interesados en él para ser parte de sus filas, se sintió increíble sólo al imaginar estar en el mismo equipo que Aomine, el jugador al que él admiraba desde que estuvieran en preparatoria, el oponente perfecto y el único que despertaba ese lado suyo tan apasionado, tan competitivo y al mismo tiempo tan egocéntrico.

Deseó estar en el mismo equipo porque no sólo quería que le viera como un rival al que debía vencer, porque Kagami deseaba que también le reconociera como una persona en la que podía confiar y a la que podía acercarse para pedir apoyo, él quería esa amistad que en algún momento tuvieron Kuroko y Kise con el moreno.

Pero en el poco tiempo que había estado al lado de Aomine, despertó su lado más ambicioso y egoísta, porque no sólo comenzó a desear una amistad, no, él quería ser más, quería significar algo más importante y de mayor impacto en la vida de Daiki, no quería ni podía ser el amigo que le conocía desde la infancia como era Momoi, tampoco se conformaba con ser parte de sus ex compañeros y amigos de secundaria como Kuroko y Kise. ¿Ser el rival que le derrotó en preparatoria y le trajo a la realidad otra vez?

¡No! Ese no era el rol que él deseaba, Kagami quería ser para Aomine algo que nunca nadie hubiera significado antes… no importaba cuántos roles tuviera que abarcar, él lo iba a ser todo.

—¿Pasó algo, Kagami? —La pregunta de Aomine le sacó de su letargo.

—Claro que no, vamos a comer. Ayer cociné para nada —se quejó poniéndose de pie ante la renuencia de Aomine por separarse de ese cálido cuerpo—, ¿qué haremos si hacen algún examen? —Cuestionó parado junto a la cama y tratando de desviar lo mayor posible el tema.

—No lo sé —dijo el moreno sentándose en la orilla de la cama, se inclinó al frente y con ambas manos tomó la cadera de Kagami para que no huyera, ahí recargó su frente en el firme estómago del pelirrojo.

Kagami, lejos de huir como lo esperaba Aomine, subió una mano y la dejó en el cabello azul. Sintió un hueco en el estómago debido a la súbita sensación de esas finas hebras haciéndole cosquillas y las manos que anoche fantaseó que le recorrían, ahora le tocaban la cadera, pero estaba preocupado, no quería que por su culpa sacaran al moreno en los siguientes juegos que eran tan importantes.

—¿Quién fue? —preguntó Aomine moviendo su rostro en el mismo lugar, restregándose como si fuera un felino que pide atención de su dueño, dejando ésta vez una de sus mejillas contra la piel expuesta de Kagami.

—No necesitas saberlo, me encargaré personalmente —contestó, para nada le hacía gracia a Kagami que hubieran intentado drogarle, no estaba seguro de las intenciones que tuvo esa persona para hacerlo pero no lo iba dejar pasar.

—¿Fue Kise? —Preguntó incrédulo de su propia cuestión.

—¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así de él? —Regañó apretando entre sus dedos el cabello que antes acariciaba, tiró un poco de los mechones para separar el rostro de Aomine de su cuerpo y así hacer contacto visual—, ¿confías en mí?

—Esa es una carta sucia, Bakagami —reclamó Aomine.

—Tomaré eso como un sí —dijo riéndose y dejando de ejercer presión en el cabello del que tiraba—, descuida, me haré cargo de esto.

Aomine se puso de pie, y lejos de soltar a Kagami, arrastró las manos que tenía sobre la cadera de éste en un lento recorrido por los costados hasta pararse totalmente erguido. Era obvio para Aomine que ya no podía estar cerca del pelirrojo sin tocarlo, también era obvio para Kagami que disfrutaba muchísimo de los toques y constantes acercamientos que Aomine tenía hacia él.

—Tu renuencia a decirme me confirma que es alguien que conozco yo también —adivinó Aomine mirando desde la misma altura los ojos del pelirrojo.

—Yo nunca dije eso Ahomine… —mintió tratando de separar al moreno empujándole con una mano sobre el pecho.

—Eres malo mintiendo, Bakagami —se rió ante la mentira tan obvia. Aflojó el agarre pero no permitió que le separara— ¿Fue alguien… del equipo? —Volvió a indagar.

—No te vas a quedar conforme, ¿cierto?

—No, hasta que me digas —confirmó lo que el otro pensaba.

—Entonces, primero vamos a comer que ayer te quedaste dormido y no pude ni probar nada de lo que preparé —se quejó Kagami caminando en dirección a la cocina.

El pelirrojo calentó la comida que guardó la noche anterior y les sirvió a ambos. Se sentaron en el suelo para comer en la mesita baja que tenía Kagami en el espacio donde iría la sala cuando comprara una.

—¿Qué pasó anoche? —Indagó Aomine luego de un rato de plática trivial y de haber tomado un par de pastillas que le disminuyeron su dolor de cabeza.

—¿De qué? —Contestó Kagami con otra pregunta, tomando del jugo que se había servido en un vaso y girando su rostro hacia un lado para ocultar su vergüenza.

—¡¿Qué pregunta es esa?! —Dijo exaltado—, quiero saber qué tan molesto me comporté, ¿por qué no me dejaste ir a casa?

—Porque eres un idiota que seguro amanecería en las noticias como un loco en motocicleta que tumbó un poste de luz o algo así… —dijo restándole importancia como si no le preocupara en absoluto que algo malo le sucediera al moreno. Kagami se tranquilizó cuando sintió que la plática no iba en un sentido vergonzoso.

—Y… —tras una delicada pausa el moreno esperó a que el pelirrojo le mirara a los ojos para continuar—, ¿hicimos algo interesante que no recuerde? Ya sabes a qué me refiero —puntualizó elevando ambas cejas y sonriendo de lado de forma traviesa.

—¡Ja! —Kagami se puso de pie habiendo terminado su comida y sin esperar a que el otro terminara caminó hacia la cocina para evitar que notara su rostro avergonzado— ¿Sigues drogado o qué? —Respondió, dejando los trastes sucios en el fregadero y recargándose ahí tratando de no pensar en lo que ocurrió el día anterior.

Estar al lado de Aomine iba a ser más difícil si éste hacía bromas de ese tipo y se la pasaba abrazándose a él. Nunca pensó que el moreno fuese ese tipo de amigo, lo esperaba y hasta cierto punto se había acostumbrado a las reacciones de Kise, ya que desde que le conocía era tan efusivo pero… ¿Aomine?

—Es molesto no recordar lo que hiciste... —confesó Aomine desde la sala, terminando lo que quedaba de su comida.

La tarde la pasaron en compañía del otro, no había mucho qué hacer al respecto de lo que había sucedido. Por un lado Kagami insistió en mantener secreta la identidad de quien le regaló esas cervezas, y por otra parte, Aomine se la pasó insistiendo y al final amenazó con que él mismo averiguaría y esa persona se arrepentiría de haber hecho esa broma —aunque no estaban seguros que sólo hubiera sido por _diversión—_.

Kagami se la pasó huyendo de Aomine, se sentaba lo más lejos que podía, a veces ponía la mesa de por medio y cuando regresaron a la habitación para descansar otro rato, el pelirrojo se recostó en el suelo abrazando su almohadón. Por todos los medios trató de estar lo más separado de Aomine que pudiera sin ser muy obvio, siempre poniendo alguna excusa que según Taiga, era lo suficiente creíble para no levantar sospechas.

Daiki tenía la extraña sensación de que algo había sucedido la noche anterior que él no podía recordar, y por eso Kagami estaba más renuente de lo normal a su contacto. Aomine sabía que el pelirrojo era muy vergonzoso y no le agradaban las muestras de _afecto_, aún así era extraño su comportamiento y aunque le preguntó a modo de broma un par de veces, siempre se salió por la tangente sin responder.

¿Qué había hecho o dicho para que Kagami estuviera tan a la defensiva cuando se le acercaba un poco?

¿Acaso había dicho algo comprometedor en su contra?

:—_Continúa_—:

—¤Žhena HîK¤—

"_Y me dejé devorar por tus besos así, como el lápiz fue consumido por las palabras"  
—Víctor de la Hoz_

_—_

Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, y como siempre, espero encontrarme con sus comentarios que son muy bien recibidos. No importa si es sólo su opinión, o si quieren hacerme alguna crítica constructiva, recuerden que sólo de esa manera es como podemos mejorar. Cualquier error, me lo hacen saber y lo corregiré.

Gracias y nos leemos la próxima semana. Saludos y besos.


	7. Inicio

Muchas gracias por seguir en ésta locura. El lunes ya entraré a clases, por un lado estoy emocionada y por otro no tanto, así que, lo más seguro es que los días de actualizar pasen a ser el viernes en la noche.

Sin más los dejo para que lean y me den su opinión...

—

—**19—**

Como siempre, les habían citado dos horas antes del partido, por aquello de que muchos no eran muy puntuales, además de repasar las estrategias que había como equipo. El entrenador llegó esa mañana y esperó a que todos estuvieran reunidos, habían pasado quince minutos después de la hora en que quedaron cuando todos estaban ahí.

—Ésta mañana se hará una revisión sorpresa. La doctora viene para ayudarnos con los análisis —dijo mirando a la señora que le acompañaba—, ustedes ya conocen la dinámica así que, ¡a tomar agua! —Mencionó para que tuvieran ganas de orinar y pudieran hacerles el antidoping.

Muchos fueron los que se quejaron ya que apenas un mes atrás les habían hecho uno de esos estudios para saber si estaban consumiendo algún tipo de drogas y se les hizo extraño que el entrenador perdiera tiempo haciendo algo así en tan poco tiempo. Lo que ellos no sabían es que uno de los jugadores habló de forma _anónima_ con el entrenador y le informó que sabía de uno de sus compañeros que había estado bebiendo en la semana y que para él fue más que simple alcohol lo que consumió esa noche ya que parecía perdido.

Kagami miró discretamente a Aomine y éste le devolvió la mirada serio. No había mucho que pudiera hacer, así que caminó al baño resignado —y bastante molesto—, pero antes de llegar fue el pelirrojo quien le jaló y le acorraló tras una de las puertas para que los demás no les vieran si pasaban por ahí.

—¿Qué te sucede, Kagami? —Cuestionó al estar tan cerca del chico cuando era él quien estuvo huyendo de su cercanía todo el día anterior.

—Hagamos algo, ¿hay alguna manera de hacer trampa? —Para Kagami no era sencillo preguntar eso porque ante todo era una persona que podía jactarse de ser recta. Pero era obvio que para Taiga tampoco era fácil saber que Aomine estaría suspendido porque de alguna manera se sentía culpable, además que por muy idiota que fuese el moreno, sólo había sido una víctima de las circunstancias. ¡Y perjudicarlo nunca fue su intención!

Le habían regalado esas cervezas y él no solía consumirlas con regularidad, porque su organismo no estaba acostumbrado al alcohol, creía que un deportista no debía consumir y desgastar su cuerpo con algo como eso, así que… las guardó sin pensar ni un segundo que ese tonto regalo era un intento de sabotaje. Porque era demasiada la casualidad de que justo una semana después de recibir esas cervezas adulteradas, el entrenador decidiera hacer un nuevo antidoping cuando no tenía mucho tiempo que habían hecho uno.

—Estás loco, el entrenador es demasiado estricto y si se enteran saldrás perjudicado, déjalo así —dijo mirándole serio—, mejor ayúdame diciéndome quién será mi próxima víctima —pidió.

—Ahora menos lo haré, arreglaré cuentas con esa persona lejos de tu vista, no quiero que termines matándolo y tengas problemas por eso —contestó caminando fuera del _escondite _tras la puerta donde estuvieron ese par de minutos.

—No sabía que te preocupabas tanto por mí, Bakagami. Pero aún así me enteraré —dijo sonriendo sádico y alejándose del pelirrojo antes de que éste respondiera algo.

Y como lo esperaron, el entrenador habló con Aomine en privado para aclarar todo ese asunto, porque en el tiempo que llevaba dentro de ese equipo, nunca hubo algún problema con el moreno referente al uso de cualquier sustancia nociva para el cuerpo, quizás algunos de sus comportamientos no eran los adecuados en la cancha o en los entrenamientos pero había ido madurando y mejorando en actitud, sobre todo en el último mes. El entrenador pensó que no quería ser suplido por Kagami y por ello el cambio de actitud.

Lo que no sabían es que sí tenía que ver Kagami con su _nuevo_ comportamiento, pero no en el sentido que el entrenador pensaba. Su personalidad egocéntrica nunca temió que Kagami pudiera convertirse en el _as_ del equipo ante su llegada, no importa cuánto hubiera mejorado el pelirrojo, para Aomine siempre sería el mejor rival que había tenido hasta ese día pero, nunca admitiría que fuera mejor, porque no lo era. La verdad es que Aomine ni siquiera era consciente de su propio cambio.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Preguntó el entrenador, sentado en la silla tras su escritorio que raras veces utilizaba, mirando al jugador frente a él que estaba recargado en la puerta cerrada.

—Salió positivo, ¿no? —Respondió restándole importancia y elevando sus hombros como si no le importara el resultado— estoy suspendido, lo sé.

—Eres un excelente deportista, Daiki —dijo el entrenador hablándole por su nombre al sentir cierta cercanía después de ese tiempo en que el chico había jugado con ellos—, no te metas esas porquerías al cuerpo. No tires a la basura todo ese talento que tienes…

El hombre más que molesto parecía decepcionado, a lo largo de su carrera como entrenador había visto muchísimos jugadores que eran las estrellas principales y otros que apenas comenzaban su tiempo en el baloncesto cuando su carrera acababa drásticamente debido a las drogas. Él, en lo personal no trataba de alterar los resultados para ganar campeonatos, porque ante todo creía que los jugadores que daban todo de sí en los partidos, que se esforzaban entrenando para jugar un deporte que les gustaba eran los que merecían estar dentro de la cancha.

Era triste para él como entrenador saber que no había nada que él pudiera hacer para evitar que sus jugadores sucumbieran ante la tentación que representaban las drogas, mucho menos en el tipo de ambiente en el que se estaban desenvolviendo. Eran jóvenes que estaban ganando muchísimo dinero por hacer algo que les gustaba. Algunos tenían la atención de la prensa por ser buenos jugadores, otros por salir con modelos famosas o artistas, y esa atención era la que les llevaba a conocer personas que no eran una buena compañía.

—Yo no fui quien… No volverá a suceder —rectificó. Daiki no era un soplón, no iba a ir a llorarle al entrenador que alguien había tratado de drogar a Kagami y por accidente él había bebido esas cervezas. Afrontaría la responsabilidad, pero se encargaría de averiguar quién había sido y le daría la paliza que se merecía por tratar de meterse con el pelirrojo.

—En verdad lo espero así, y no por el equipo… por ti —hizo una pausa en la que miró el calendario de juegos sobre su escritorio—. Antes del partido final hablamos, no sé aún si estarás en el juego o no.

—Bien.

Y tras aceptar su _castigo_ que parecía ser de dos semanas —lo cual para Daiki había sido una sorpresa ya que los castigos por esas razones solían ser mayores al mes—, salió de la oficina con el coraje fluyendo por sus venas. No quería ver a nadie en ese momento, porque mantener su faceta de chico bueno y resignado cuando lo más probable era que no jugaría en la final le era prácticamente imposible.

No se molestó en despedirse de Kagami, caminó directo al estacionamiento como alma que lleva el diablo, pateó la llanta de un carro que estaba junto a su moto y después le dio un golpe a la pared con el puño cerrado. Había estado aguantando toda la mañana las ganas de partirle la cara a alguien pero no podía más, el primero que se atravesara en su camino sería el que pagara las consecuencias así que debía irse a su casa y encerrarse en ella hasta que se le pasara el coraje.

—¡Aomine! —Gritó Kagami trotando hacia donde estaba.

—No te acerques —dijo Aomine como advertencia estirando su mano herida y recargándose en la pared—, no quiero hablar con nadie ahora, menos contigo —afirmó.

Kagami detuvo en seco su trote, se quedó a medio estacionamiento mirando al otro recargado sobre la pared y con la mirada encendida.

—Lo siento —Kagami sintió la necesidad de disculparse, porque ante todo para él, era su culpa.

—No es una disculpa lo que quiero de ti —regañó Aomine desde la misma distancia—, quiero un nombre, quiero el nombre del idiota que te quiso drogar —volvió a exigir.

—No te lo voy a decir, mucho menos ahora que estás tan molesto.

—¿Por qué lo defiendes, Kagami?

—No lo estoy…

—¿Acaso él y tú tienen algo? ¿Tanto miedo tienes que vaya y le parta su estúpida cara?

—Eres un idiota, no es por eso que no quiera decirte su nombre… —Kagami trataba inútilmente de explicar a Aomine lo que sucedía pero éste no se lo permitía, no le dejaba hablar.

—¿Sabes qué? Comienzo a creer que no existe ese alguien y eres tú el que quiso hacer esto… querías sacarme de la jugada, ¿no? —Aomine estiró los brazos hacia los lados y se paró erguido caminando un par de pasos hacia el frente— ¡Pues lo hiciste! Me sacaste de los juegos, ahora lúcete _estrellita americana_.

—Voy a pretender que no dijiste todas esas tonterías… estás molesto y es tu coraje hablando por ti. Nos vemos luego, Aomine —Kagami prefirió apartarse en ese momento, entendía lo frustrado que estaba el jugador pero nunca creyó posible que Aomine pudiera siquiera pensar en la tonta posibilidad de que él hubiera hecho algo en su contra.

Aomine se subió a la moto y tras encenderla salió quemando llanta del estacionamiento. Kagami cerró los ojos y suspiró profundo sin ver al otro irse pero escuchando la tremenda velocidad a la que iba, sólo esperaba que no le sucediera algo malo.

El partido terminó y como se esperaba ganaron, no fue una derrota aplastante como las últimas en las que Daiki y Taiga habían jugado al mismo tiempo, pero la diferencia de puntos dejaba claro que no había sido suerte el que hubiesen ganado ese juego.

—**20—**

El pelirrojo llegó a su casa después de evadir a la prensa local que se había reunido para entrevistar al entrenador y alguno de los jugadores después del partido. Estaba seguro que las preguntas girarían en torno a la ausencia de Aomine y no deseaba que le envolvieran en tontas conjeturas para vender.

Tras llegar a su casa trató de hablar con Aomine por celular pero éste lo tenía apagado, estaba claro que no deseaba que le molestaran. Dejaría que pasara ese día, quizás mañana estuviera menos ofuscado y pudieran entablar una sana conversación entre ellos.

Kagami ni siquiera se molestó en tratar de buscar o ver a través de internet las cosas que se decían del juego. Prefirió ignorar todo, no necesitaba más preocupaciones. Estaba recostado en su cama cuando el celular comenzó a sonar a su lado, lo tomó rápido esperando que fuera el moreno llamándole, pero no era él.

—¿Kise? —Preguntó Kagami, pensaba que el rubio seguía de viaje.

—¿Qué pasó, Kagamicchi? —Cuestionó y su voz sonaba preocupada.

—¿De qué hablas, Kise? —Indagó sin comprender al otro.

—¿Qué pasó con Aominecchi? ¿Por qué no estuvo en el juego? ¿Por qué están diciendo todas esas mentiras sobre ustedes?

—No sé de qué estás hablando, Kise, ¿quieres explicarme? —Preguntó preocupado aunque se hizo una vaga idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Están diciendo que Aominecchi se lesionó y por eso no estuvo en el juego, pero en algunos noticieros corre la versión de que fue por tu exigencia que lo sacaron. Yo sé que eso último es mentira, además dicen que ustedes no se llevan nada bien…

—Son mentiras Kise, tú mejor que nadie conoce la manera en que inventan cosas en ese tipo de medios.

—¿Y qué le pasó a Aominecchi? ¿Está bien? He tratado de llamarle pero tiene el celular apagado —explicó el rubio.

—Está bien… es sólo que, ¿sigues de viaje, Kise?

—Estoy en mi departamento, ¿quieres que vaya al tuyo?

—Te lo agradecería —contestó.

—Estoy ahí en media hora, nos vemos Kagamicchi —y tras ello colgó rápido.

—**21—**

—¿Y por qué no le dijiste quién fue? —Preguntó sorprendido el rubio después de que Kagami le explicara la situación. La verdad es que el pelirrojo necesitaba hablar con alguien y no había nadie más con quien pudiera hacerlo, además Kise había estado al pendiente de él siempre y era un buen amigo.

—¡¿Estás loco?! Mataría al idiota de Wakamatsu en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… —explicó.

—Y… ¿te gusta Wakamatsu? —Cuestionó incrédulo.

—¿Por qué preguntas esa idiotez? —Regañó sintiendo un dejavú con la actitud de Aomine, sólo que Kise era más suave para preguntar las cosas— Me preocupa Aomine, no quiero que se meta en más problemas por matarlo.

—¿Entonces qué haremos con Wakamatsu? —Preguntó Kise sonriendo de forma maliciosa, como cualquier villano de película que está a la espera de la explicación sobre la tortura que harían pasar al protagonista.

—No lo he pensado, sólo sé que me las pagará.

—Pagarle con la misma moneda sería lo mínimo, aunque puedo ponerme más creativo si me lo pides, Kagamicchi. ¡Hagamos que parezca un accidente! —Dijo el rubio cerrando los ojos y sonriendo de una forma tan inocente que para Kagami fue algo siniestra.

—No me hagas arrepentirme de haberte dicho —regañó Kagami.

A pesar de lo cansado que estaba Kagami después del partido, preparó de comer e invitó al rubio a cenar con él ahí en casa. Hablaron sobre las miles de formas en que podrían cobrarse la que Wakamatsu les debía. Después y a pesar de la renuencia de Kagami por tocar el tema, Kise preguntó sobre la relación de Aomine y el pelirrojo. ¿En verdad se llevaban tan mal como decían?

—¿Por qué no vas a buscarlo? —Preguntó Kise algo que para él era una solución obvia.

—No… sé… donde vive —confesó algo apenado.

—Lo tengo anotado en mi agenda —dijo Kise sacando su celular y buscando entre las diferentes aplicaciones hasta dar con ella. El rubio sabía llegar, pero no conocía de memoria el nombre de la calle y el número de departamento en el que vivía el moreno—. Te lo anotaré aquí en ésta servilleta. Será mejor que aclares eso con él —aconsejó.

Estuvo un rato más en la casa del pelirrojo y después se regresó a su casa, esperando que ese par de idiotas testarudos se reconciliaran a la brevedad. Sabía que Aomine era impulsivo, aunque nunca hubiera creído que sería capaz de acusar a Kagami de una bajeza para sacarle del juego.

—**22—**

Hacía una semana que Kagami había estado intentando por todos los medios comunicarse con Aomine, bueno, en realidad sólo le estuvo hablando a su celular que seguía apagado. Ya que no tuvo la suficiente fuerza para ir hasta la casa del moreno a hablar con él, pensó que lo mejor sería darle su espacio para que se le bajara la molestia y no terminaran más separados de lo que ya estaban.

Aunque eso es lo que Kagami se repetía mentalmente, pero la verdad es que el pelirrojo no sabía cuál sería la reacción de Aomine ante su visita y no deseaba tener otra pelea con él, una donde pudieran decirse cosas que quizás no estaría dispuesto a olvidar.

Un nuevo partido se llevó a cabo, las habladurías en televisión sobre la supuesta lesión de Aomine y la rivalidad entre ellos eran noticia en todos los canales de chismes y deportes en Japón. Esa semana compró una sala y una televisión, además de una consola y algunos videojuegos para compensar el insomnio que le había estado atacando esos últimos días.

¿Por qué tenía que darse cuenta lo mucho que le gustaba Aomine antes de tener esa pelea?

¡Maldición!

—No voy a ir —se dijo Kagami a media noche, dando vueltas sobre las mantas de su cama—, le daré su tiempo —volvió a repetirse.

Era jueves, tenía el viernes libre y sabía que esa noche hubiera sido el día perfecto para ir a hablar con el moreno, pero el miedo a pelear otra vez con él, le detuvo. Se había girado sobre la cama tantas veces que decidió levantarse y jugar un rato en la sala, tenía varios videojuegos que aún no utilizaba y averiguaría qué tan interesantes estaban.

Prendió la televisión y conectó lo necesario para comenzar a jugar. Apenas pasó una hora cuando unos golpes fuertes y constantes sobre su puerta le alertaron. Se puso de pie y así a medio vestir como solía dormir se acercó sin atreverse a abrirla. ¿Quién podía ser a esa hora?

Abrió la puerta decidido a golpear a quien fuera por perturbarlo a esa hora cuando la imagen que apareció frente a él le dejó helado.

—A-Aomine —titubeó mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos en sorpresa.

El moreno se recargaba con uno de sus brazos en el marco de la puerta y el otro colgaba a uno de sus costados.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Cuestionó.

—¿No me invitas a pasar?, ¿o llegué en mal momento? —Dijo desviando su vista hacia Kagami que sólo llevaba puesto un bóxer negro.

El pelirrojo no dijo nada, sólo se hizo a un lado y permitió que Aomine entrara, parecía tropezarse con sus propios pies pero alcanzó a llegar hasta uno de los sillones en donde se dejó caer sentado.

—¿Venías manejando así?

—Claro, genio.

Kagami se mantuvo callado pero se acercó un poco al moreno.

—¿A qué viniste? —Cuestionó mirándolo desde su lugar parado junto al sillón.

—Sé que no fuiste tú y que soy un idiota por decir una tontería así —comenzó con lo que parecía una disculpa, las palabras salían atropelladas de la boca de Aomine, se notaba que estaba ebrio pero también parecía que sabía lo que quería decir—, pero estaba muy molesto, me sentía frustrado y más porque estés defendiendo a una basura como esa que trató de sacarte del juego.

—No lo estoy defendiendo —corrigió—, estaba preocupado porque no hicieras una tontería y te metieras en más problemas —confesó.

Caminó y se paró frente a Aomine, éste mantenía la cabeza recargada en el respaldo del sillón y los ojos cerrados.

—¿Te sientes bien? —Preguntó Kagami mirándolo desde arriba— Vamos, te ayudaré a llegar a la habitación.

—¿Otra vez me quieres llevar a la habitación tan rápido, Kagami? —La voz llevaba algo de burla a pesar de lo borracho que estaba el moreno. Kagami en la oscuridad de la sala que sólo estaba alumbrada por la televisión encendida, sintió que sus mejillas se enrojecían, aunque para su fortuna el otro no podría notarlo.

—Estás borracho… —regañó tratando de ignorar el comentario— Dame las manos, te ayudaré.

Aomine se sentó erguido y despegó su espalda del sillón, sus manos estaban presas por las del pelirrojo que intentaba ponerle de pie sin éxito alguno.

—Ayúdame a ponerte de pie, estás muy pesado Aomine —regañó el pelirrojo.

Kagami sintió el cabello de Aomine sobre su estómago y su cuerpo entero se tensó. Su mirada viajó hasta el moreno y vio que éste se había inclinado hacia enfrente y ahora recargaba su cabeza ahí, provocándole un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo con esa simple acción realizada por un borracho.

—Te-te dejaré dormir aquí si no te mueves —dijo Kagami componiendo su voz. La acción de Aomine como respuesta paralizó al pelirrojo por completo.

Aomine soltó sus manos que estaban presas por las de Kagami y las llevó a la cadera de éste último, ahí le detuvo con firmeza para que no tratara de huir y fue entonces que deslizó su lengua desde el resorte del bóxer hasta el ombligo del pelirrojo, introduciendo su curiosa lengua en esa marca de nacimiento. Retenía con ambas manos a Kagami que se había inclinado al frente deteniéndose con una mano sobre su hombro y la otra en su rostro tratando de separarle.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —Preguntó alarmado en lo que pretendió que sonara como un reclamo pero había sido un jadeo.

La sensación de la lengua caliente de Aomine recorriendo desde la parte baja de su estómago hasta el ombligo fue abrumadora. Le subió la temperatura al instante, su miembro había reaccionado y ahora comenzaba a endurecerse de a poco, su reacción inmediata fue separarse pero las manos que le apresaban por la cadera se lo impedían, así que sólo atinó a inclinar su cuerpo al frente para detenerse o las piernas le fallarían ante la impresión. Una de sus manos estaba sobre el hombro de Daiki y la otra sobre su rostro intentando separarle.

Aomine succionó tan fuerte que le dejó una marca junto al ombligo, después de largos segundos en que chupó esa área, mordió la misma parte recibiendo una segunda queja de Kagami que pareció despertar de su letargo ante el dolor que provocó dicha acción por parte del moreno.

—¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Aomine?! —Regaño— ¡Suéltame ya! —exigió.

Pero parecía que Aomine tenía otra cosa en mente, se recargó por completo en el sillón y jaló a Kagami logrando que el pelirrojo se detuviera con ambas manos sobre el respaldo del sillón para no caer sobre el moreno y una de sus rodillas doblada junto a la cadera de Aomine para mantener su equilibrio.

No dijo nada, sólo atacó el pecho de Kagami al tenerlo tan cerca de su rostro. Sus manos delinearon los costados en descenso mientras su lengua subía hasta apoderarse de uno de los pezones de Taiga, atrapándolo entre sus labios y rozándolo con la lengua hasta lograr que estuviera erecto para así comenzar a succionarlo, además de dibujar círculos imaginarios con la punta de su lengua sobre esa área tan sensible del pelirrojo.

Kagami no estaba seguro que todo eso en realidad estuviera pasando, sabía que debía detenerse pero no era capaz. Mucho menos cuando sintió las grandes manos de Aomine recorrerse de forma tan lenta que le torturaba, esas extremidades llegaron hasta sus nalgas y las masajearon apretándolas, después continuaron su camino en declive hasta que se posaron en la parte trasera de sus muslos, haciendo presión para que doblara ambas piernas.

No se opuso a dicha acción y se dejó caer sobre el regazo de Aomine, manteniendo una pierna a cada lado de la cadera de éste para así estar casi a la misma altura de su rostro.

—Déjame besarte, Kagami —pidió gimiendo sobre los labios del pelirrojo pero sin llegar a tocarlos.

No hubo necesidad de decir más, fue el mismo Taiga quien llevó sus manos hacia la nuca del moreno y atrajo con ansiedad la boca de éste, logrando que esos labios con sabor a alcohol, finalmente hicieran contacto con los suyos.

El choque fue intenso, tanto como lo sería meter el dedo en una conexión eléctrica, su cuerpo entero se erizó, su estómago era ahora un agujero negro y sus pulmones pedían aire debido a la excitación, mientras él se dedicaba a atraer con toda la fuerza que tenía, el rostro de Aomine hacia el suyo, queriendo que los labios de éste se volvieran parte de él, que no se separaran. Era por ello que una de sus manos se aferraba al cuello del moreno y la otra viajaba por su cabello, enredando sus largos dedos en las delgadas y cortas hebras, atrayéndole hacia sus labios para que no se alejara.

Sus lenguas se enredaban mientras sus rostros se movían sólo lo necesario para que el nexo se profundizara, para cubrir lo mayor posible dentro de la boca ajena. Las manos de Aomine vagaban por la espalda desnuda del pelirrojo mientras sus labios se dedicaban a devorar la boca de éste.

Kagami sabía que estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo, el moreno estaba claramente pasado de copas y él se suponía que estaba en sus cinco sentidos…

…una vez más él debía ser la voz de la razón en esas circunstancias, pero estaba tan excitado como podía sentir bajo su cadera que lo estaba Aomine.

_:—Continúa—:_

—¤Žhena HîK¤—

_"Solía escribir para ti, ahora le escribo a los recuerdos que se fueron contigo"  
—Víctor de la Hoz_

___—_

No tuve mucho tiempo de revisar el capítulo, así que cualquier error me lo hacen saber, si me hacen ese gran favor.

Cualquier comentario, como siempre digo, es bienvenido. Y por cierto, no me maten por dejarlo ahí x) jajaja 3

¡Besos y nos leemos la próxima semana!


	8. Nada claro

Sigo agradeciendo muchísimo a quienes se toman el tiempo de dejarme algún comentario para conocer así su opinión, recuerden que esa es la única manera de comunicarnos entre nosotros -salvo quienes me tienen agregada a fb- que también me dejan sus bonitos mensajes que aprecio mucho.

Sin más... quizás no sea lo que esperaban, pero prometo recompensarlo.

—

—**23—**

El primero esa mañana en despertar fue Kagami. Sintiéndose tan avergonzado como si hubiera corrido un maratón desnudo o algo así, aunque de hecho, hablando de desnudos…

Estaba recostado en su cama, dirigió su vista hacia abajo para ver su cuerpo y en efecto estaba completamente desnudo, el brazo de Aomine rodeándole por la cintura y la respiración del moreno cerca de su hombro le regresaron de golpe todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

…_Después del primer beso todo se dio más rápido y ambos parecieron llenarse de una confianza que no habían tenido para realizar esos actos. _

_Kagami, sentado sobre Aomine sintió la mano del moreno colarse bajo la única prenda que llevaba puesta y tomar su creciente erección para comenzar a masturbarle. Apenas y fue consciente de la otra mano del moreno que le jaló de la cadena hasta casi juntar sus rostros._

—_No me gusta —dijo y la sacó por encima de la cabeza de Kagami, dejándola a un lado en el sillón. El pelirrojo no entendió por qué había dicho eso pero tampoco lo meditó demasiado debido al constante bombeo de esa mano intrusa sobre su pene._

—_No debes, estás borracho —repitió Kagami tratando de convencerse a sí mismo, más que al otro, que debían detenerse en ese momento. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, ambos estaban tan excitados y se deseaban tanto que era prácticamente imposible lo que el pelirrojo pedía —aunque era obvio que él tampoco deseaba parar—, sólo era su vergüenza hablando a través de sus labios._

—_No te preocupes por eso, Kagami —dijo refiriéndose a su supuesta borrachera—, mejor comienza a tocarme porque estoy ardiendo aquí —ordenó._

_No hubo más palabras, Kagami víctima de su propia excitación, al sentir su pene siendo masturbado con rapidez por el moreno, perdió el pudor que tanto le caracterizaba y que siempre le hacía enrojecer ante situaciones como la que estaba viviendo. Llevó ambas manos a los costados de Aomine y con avidez le quitó la chamarra que llevaba puesta y la arrojó por ahí._

_Dicha acción obligó a Aomine a detener lo que hacía y soltar el miembro de Kagami, éste se puso de pie y tiró de su acompañante para que se levantara también y poder deshacerse de la ropa que aún llevaba el mayor. Las únicas prendas que les cubrían a ambos no tardaron en quedar tiradas mientras caminaban con dirección a la habitación. _

_Chocaron un par de ocasiones con la pared del pasillo ya que no deseaban separar sus bocas, parecían urgidos del contacto, sus lenguas estaban renuentes a dejarse por lo que se veían obligados a respirar agitados por la nariz, gracias a la excitación._

_Apenas entraron a la habitación y Aomine empujó a Kagami contra el colchón. Ahora eran ambos los que no detenían el movimiento de sus manos, que trataban de explorar lo mayor posible del cuerpo contrario. Era el moreno, que sobre el cuerpo del pelirrojo embestía haciendo fricción entre ambos miembros mientras Kagami envolvía ambos penes con su mano y los masturbaba a la par._

—_Argh… Kagami —gimió Aomine sobre el oído del pelirrojo. Detenía su cuerpo con ambas manos al lado de la cabeza de su amante para no dejar caer su peso completo sobre éste—, si no tuvieras un juego el sábado te penetraría con fuerza hasta que gritaras para que me detuviera —dijo con voz ronca._

_A pesar de toda la situación en la que estaban, Kagami ocultó su rostro en el hombro del moreno y mantuvo el ritmo con su otra mano en ambas erecciones hasta hacerlos terminar._

_Después de eso no pasó mucho, Aomine se dejó caer a su lado y como parecía que sus bocas no deseaban separarse, mantuvieron una larga sesión de fogosos besos en donde la lengua del contrario intentaba doblegar a la otra, el movimiento cada vez era más y más pausado hasta que cesó, quedándose ambos completamente dormidos._

—No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser… —pensó asustado, sonrojándose hasta las orejas, una de sus manos paró en su rostro ocultando sus ojos bajo su extremidad y trató de tranquilizarse respirando profundo.

¿Cuál se supone que era el protocolo en estos casos?

¡Ni siquiera estaba seguro que Aomine recordara algo!

Sabía que su compañero de equipo estaba tan ebrio cuando llegó a su casa, que casi podía asegurar que no recordaría ni cómo llegó hasta ahí. Sin embargo, el hecho de amanecer, abrazados y desnudos, creo que sería la pista suficiente para darle a entender lo que sucedió mientras su consciencia tomaba unas vacaciones en una playa llena de alcohol.

Pero, ¿qué había de él? No podía alegar demencia a su favor porque era una mentira en toda la extensión de la palabra. ¡Estaba más cuerdo que nunca! O quizás no tanto…

Prueba de ello estaba el hecho de lo que hicieron, no sabía si podía llamarle sexo ya que no hubo penetración pero… ¡¿Pero qué estaba pensando?!

Con cuidado de no despertar a su compañero se removió entre las sábanas que apenas y cubrían la desnudez de ambos y se levantó. Caminó como si fuera un ladrón apenas en la punta de sus pies tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible cuando notó que Aomine se movió para cambiar de posición en la cama, detuvo cualquier movimiento hasta que estuvo claro que el moreno seguía dormido. Sólo entonces respiró de nuevo.

Caminó hasta la sala y ahí tirados encontró los bóxers que llevaba puestos cuando llegó Aomine y se los puso otra vez. Su vista vagó por el suelo, notar la ropa del moreno formando un camino hacia la habitación le provocó un sonrojo mayor al que ya tenía así que desvió la vista y se sentó en uno de los sillones.

—¿Qué hago? —Se cuestionó a sí mismo. ¿Cuál se supone que sea su actitud ahora? ¿Qué es lo que debería hacer?

Estaba a punto de caminar hasta la habitación y vestir a Aomine esperando que no recordara nada y fingir que nada sucedió entre ellos. Aunque si por algún remoto caso, Aomine recordaba lo que pasó, explicar por qué estaba vestido sería lo más patético que podría sucederle.

Desvió su mirada hacia un costado en el sillón donde seguía sentado, ahí junto a él estaba la cadena que llevaba el anillo que muchos años atrás le había regalado su _hermano _y que aún después de tanto tiempo seguía atesorando como algo especial. Se sonrojó al pensar en las circunstancias que le hicieron quitársela y tomándola entre sus manos se la volvió a poner.

Ahí permaneció sentado un rato más sin saber qué hacer, así que tratando de no pensar más en ello, se metió a bañar para distraerse, al salir sólo se vistió con un pantalón de pijama sobre la ropa interior. En su vano intento por no darle vueltas al asunto, comenzó a preparar el desayuno, seguía meditando muy seriamente la posibilidad de vestir a Aomine y fingir que nada había pasado.

No pueden culparle, ¡estaba desesperado!

Estaba tan concentrado en lo que guisaba para el desayuno, que no escuchó la voz de Aomine que le llamaba al no haberlo visto cuando despertó. Fue el moreno quien caminó desnudo, como había amanecido, hasta la cocina y se paró tras Kagami envolviendo al pelirrojo por la cintura y dejando su rostro sobre el hombro de éste.

—Pensé que continuaríamos lo de anoche —dijo restregando su cadera sobre el trasero de Kagami.

¡Bien, Aomine sí que recordaba!

—¿Qué haces, Ahomine? —Kagami se removió tratando de soltarse después de la sorpresa que representó la llegada del moreno— ¡suéltame! —ordenó.

Aomine lejos de soltarlo, jaló el cuerpo entre sus brazos hacia la barra junto a la estufa, así, en la misma posición que antes, Aomine obligó a Kagami a inclinarse al frente hasta pegar el rostro y su pecho contra la barra. No fue algo con lo que el pelirrojo estuviera de acuerdo, pero forcejear en esa posición no era de mucha ayuda.

Daiki aprovechando la igualdad de sus estaturas pegó su pelvis al trasero de Kagami y se inclinó al frente para que ambos pudieran sentirse mejor, embestía sobre la ropa del pelirrojo como si lo hiciera en el interior de éste, ambos se excitaron al instante.

Una mano del moreno se deslizó dentro de la ropa de Kagami, tomando el creciente pene de éste y comenzando a masturbarlo como lo había hecho la noche anterior.

—¿Aún quieres que te suelte? —Preguntó Aomine inclinándose lo más que pudo sobre el cuerpo del pelirrojo para hablarle cerca del oído. Su mano masturbaba con destreza el pene ya erecto de Taiga, quien mordía su labio inferior para no soltar algún sonido vergonzoso.

—¡Cállate, pervertido! —Se quejó.

En ese momento sintió la otra mano de Aomine acariciarle desde la espalda hasta el trasero, con una de sus piernas separó las de Kagami y la mano que le tocaba se coló bajo el pantalón provocando que éste cayera a los pies del pelirrojo.

—¿Qué crees que…? ¡Ayer dijiste que no harías esto! —Regañó forcejeando y soltándose de todo agarre hasta empujar a Aomine y girarse para mirarlo de frente.

—No pienso hacerlo aún, no te voy a penetrar, sólo quería jugar un poco —se defendió acercándose ya que Kagami le separó—, pero si no quieres…

—Deja de jugar con mi cuerpo como si fuera un muñeco —se quejó.

—Un muñeco no hubiera cooperado como lo hiciste tú ayer, no te hagas la víctima ahora Bakagami —regañó tomándolo de la cintura con ambas manos y haciendo chocar sus erecciones. Acercó su rostro al de Kagami, éste mantenía una mano sobre su hombro con la clara intención de empujarle pero sin aplicar fuerza, y la otra estaba deteniéndole sobre la barra.

El olor a algo quemado les obligó a girar la vista hacia la estufa. Kagami se separó para llegar hasta ahí y apagar lo que había estado guisando antes de que Aomine llegara a interrumpirle.

—Ahora nos quedamos sin desayunar por tu culpa —regañó Kagami, mirando a Aomine.

El moreno mordió su labio inferior y miró hacia la entrepierna de Kagami de forma lujuriosa. Una sonrisa cínica se formó en su boca antes de hablar.

—Yo no diría que nos quedamos sin desayunar… te tengo algo mejor para el desayuno, Bakagami…

—Eres un Eromine —dijo conjugando su nombre con la palabra _pervertido_ que tan bien le quedaba en esos momentos.

Aomine ignoró la acusación que sabía de antemano era cierta y terminó con los pasos que les separaban. Con ambas manos completamente extendidas palpó el estómago de Kagami, quien se tensó al contacto.

—Vamos a la habitación, ¿o prefieres hacerlo aquí sobre la barra? —Cuestionó Aomine besando el hombro de Kagami y recorriendo sus besos hasta el cuello de éste.

—Yo no dije… que… que haría… —la determinación de lo que iba a decir murió gracias a la lengua juguetona del moreno, que presionaba al mismo tiempo que se movía justo bajo el oído del pelirrojo, pero no iba a detenerse ahí, su recorrido continuó hasta morder con sutileza la mandíbula de Kagami, con calma se deslizó a lo largo de ésta misma hasta llegar a los labios, los cuales delineó con su nariz mientras disfrutaba el suave tacto de esos carnosos labios que entreabiertos esperaban el contacto con la boca ajena.

Pero Aomine no hizo más, no besó a Kagami como éste lo estaba esperando, pasó de largo hasta el otro lado del rostro y realizó la misma acción, recorriéndose hasta llegar al cuello una vez más. Ahí, con su nariz sintió la cadena que colgaba siempre del cuello de Kagami y entonces separó su rostro para mirar los ojos rojos que se abrieron al sentir a su acompañante detener sus movimientos.

El contacto fue rápido pues el moreno se apoderó de los labios de Kagami con fuerza, parecía molesto y ese fue el sentimiento que le imprimió al nexo. El pelirrojo sintió las caricias y el beso cambiar de ritmo, parecía que de un momento a otro todos sus movimientos se habían llenado de una pasión y coraje indescriptible.

Las manos de Aomine viajaron por el cuerpo de Kagami hasta la parte trasera de sus muslos para elevarlo y de esa manera sentarlo sobre la barra en la que lo tuvo sometido minutos atrás. El beso en ningún momento se cortó, sólo se ajustaron al repentino movimiento y siguieron besándose con el mismo arrebato, Aomine tomaba con ambas manos el rostro de Kagami acercándolo lo más posible ya que había quedado más alto debido al lugar donde estaba sentado.

Kagami no fue consciente de la mano de Aomine que se encargó de quitarle la cadena una vez más y dejarla en la barra lo más lejos que pudo al estirar su brazo. El pelirrojo ahora estaba extasiado con la forma ruda en que el moreno le besaba.

No demoraron mucho en ello, Aomine descendió en cortos pero húmedos besos a través del pecho y sus abdominales hasta llegar a su objetivo: la ingle de Kagami.

—Dame más espacio —exigió Aomine, empujando un poco el cuerpo de Kagami, quien obedeciendo se inclinó hacia atrás y se detuvo con una de sus manos para no caer.

El moreno tomó las piernas de Kagami y las pasó sobre sus hombros para dejarle el acceso libre hacia la entrepierna del pelirrojo. Con una mano tomó el miembro del otro y lo envolvió con sus labios mientras su lengua se encargaba de jugar con la punta que ya goteaba.

Ensalivó el área metiendo y sacando lo más que podía de aquella extensión dentro de su boca, repasando una y otra vez cada parte del endurecido pene con su lengua y mordiéndolo suave con los labios.

Kagami apretaba sus ojos y mantenía la boca abierta en busca del aire que se escapaba de sus pulmones debido a tantas sensaciones acumuladas. Llevó por inercia su mano libre a la cabeza de Aomine y con ella marcaba el ritmo al que deseaba entrar y salir en la boca de su amante.

—A-Ao…Aomine —le llamó mientras le jalaba del cabello para que se separara pues estaba a punto de terminar—, ¡te estoy hablando! —Regañó. Pero la respuesta del moreno fue apresurar el ritmo en que metía y sacaba de su boca el miembro del pelirrojo, quien gruñó y se inclinó al frente gracias a la fuerza del orgasmo que se aproximaba—, arrrgggh, Aomine… voy a… apártate —volvió a pedir pero antes de forcejear otra vez, fue inevitable terminar en la boca de Aomine, sobre todo cuando éste último succionó con demasiada fuerza para apresurar la eyaculación.

Kagami sintió una mano de Aomine tomarle de ambas mejillas y jalarlo hasta comenzar un beso en el que sintió un poco del semen que todavía no terminaba de tragar el moreno. Éste se alejó sólo un par de centímetros para conectar ambas miradas y sonrió.

—¿Te gusta tu sabor? —Preguntó. No esperó respuesta y volvió a tomar los labios del pelirrojo en un arrebatado beso, mezclando la saliva de ambos con el semen de Kagami, enredando sus lenguas hasta que fue éste último el que le separó.

—Continuemos en el cuarto… —pidió Kagami, no deseaba ensuciar más el área donde solía preparar la comida.

—¿Y si seguimos en la regadera? —Cuestionó juguetón.

Esa ocasión fue la primera vez que Kagami realizaba una acción así, nunca había hecho una felación pero se pudo dar una idea gracias a la manera tan diestra en que Aomine le llevó al orgasmo.

Tal como lo había prometido el moreno, no le penetró, aunque se moría de las ganas de hacerlo, tenía tanto tiempo queriendo poseer ese cuerpo y ahora que lo tenía tan cerca no podía. Pero era mejor así, no deseaba que el pelirrojo terminara jugando incómodo, no sabía si sería su primera vez con un hombre —y tampoco quería saberlo—, pero prefería esperar a que no tuviera un juego tan cerca, mucho menos que fuese tan importante como el de mañana.

—¿No vas a ir a tu casa? —Cuestionó Kagami, acostado boca abajo sobre su cama. Ambos permanecían desnudos y recostados después de haberse dado un baño juntos mientras terminaban su sesión matutina de sexo.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que me vaya? —Aomine se movió en su lugar y recostó su cabeza sobre la espalda de Kagami.

—Yo no dije eso, idiota —regañó—. Sólo pregunté para saber si te ibas a quedar a comer.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me invitas a comer? —Regañó—, es sencillo, sólo dime: Aomine, quédate a comer, me gusta tu compañía —habló en burla.

—Nunca diría algo así —se defendió.

Ninguno de los dos preguntó ese día en qué papel habían quedado ahora, porque ninguno se atrevía a hacer esa cuestión que para ambos era digna de una colegiala. El problema es que bien podía parecer que era un desfogue sexual, quizás que serían amigos con derechos, tal vez sólo había sido cosa de una vez, no estaban seguros de lo que el otro tuviera en mente, así que siendo ambos tan testarudos y brutos como eran, se dejarían llevar por la corriente sin aclarar ni confesarse que ambos habían estado enamorados del otro desde hacía años atrás.

Porque incluso en el momento que se dieron cuenta de ello años atrás, aceptarlo en su interior había sido difícil, hubo un conflicto interno en el que se dijeron una y otra vez que era otro tipo de sentimiento que les estaba confundiendo. No podía ser una atracción romántica, o eso es lo que quisieron creer, porque cuando no hubo más teorías, _el amor_ había sido la única respuesta.

Kagami trató de no pensar mucho en ello, pero creyó firmemente que todo había sucedido por el arrebato que provoca el alcohol. El detalle estaba en que él nunca había estado bebiendo como Aomine que llegó borracho. Estaba seguro que sólo había sido un desfogue sexual para el moreno.

Por otra parte, Aomine no tenía idea de lo que Kagami estuviera creyendo ahora. Sin embargo, creía que era bastante obvio desde que el pelirrojo llegó, que sentía una atracción hacia éste y por eso ahora había actuado tan impulsivamente, al extremo de llegar borracho a su casa a media noche después de que habían peleado la última vez que se vieron, y no conforme con ello había terminado teniendo sexo con él.

…Aomine era directo, pero no tanto como para decir "me gustas". En su burbuja de ensueño, estaba seguro que Kagami había aceptado porque se dio cuenta que le había celado de Kise en varias ocasiones, que incluso se llegó a poner celoso de Wakamatsu en ese tiempo en que trató de alejarse de él y el rubio se acercó a Kagami, quizás con la intención de una amistad.

De pronto todo conectó en la cabeza del moreno.

—¿Fue Wakamatsu? —Preguntó de la nada.

—¿De qué hablas? —Contestó Kagami, fingiendo que no comprendía cuando en realidad, y aunque la pregunta había surgido de la nada, sabía a lo que se refería el moreno.

—¿Vas a seguir defendiendo a quien quiso drogarte? —Volvió a recriminar, su tono era molesto.

—¿Vamos a seguir peleando por lo mismo? —respondió elevando su cuerpo y mirando a su amante.

Ambos recostados de forma paralela sobre la cama.

—Entonces sí fue Wakamatsu… ese bastardo, me las va a pagar. ¿Qué hacía ese idiota en tu casa? ¿Cuándo te regaló las cervezas? Es más… ¿por qué te dio un regalo? —Aomine se molestaba más ante cada cuestión que soltaba, Kagami hundió el rostro en la almohada, contrario al moreno que se recargó en uno de sus brazos para incorporar un poco su cuerpo y mirar mejor al pelirrojo.

—En serio Aomine, no tengo fuerzas para pelear ni ganas de hacerlo —confesó aún con el rostro escondido en la almohada.

—Sólo contéstame —ordenó—, ¿fue ese idiota?

Kagami se giró y quedó de frente a Aomine, le miró por largos segundos directo a los ojos y después suspiró ruidoso.

—Te diré quién es, si me prometes que lo dejarás en mis manos —propuso Kagami—, así resuelves tu duda y no te metes en más problemas. Créeme, me encargaré de esa persona —aseguró Kagami.

—No puedo prometerte algo que seguro no cumpliré…

—Entonces no te diré.

—¿Por qué eres tan terco? —Regañó estirando una mano y envolviendo con ella el cuello de Kagami presionando un poco. El pelirrojo cerró los ojos sintiendo que Aomine le cerraba el paso al oxígeno que trataba de llegar a sus pulmones, colocó una mano sobre la muñeca del moreno pero no trató de apartarlo y abrió los ojos enfocando los azules que le miraban de cerca.

Así, manteniendo esa asfixia suave, se acercó y tomó los labios de Kagami por unos segundos y después le soltó. Tosió un par de veces recuperándose y miró a su amante, no trató de apartarlo porque no había sido una acción que pretendía dañarle.

—No haré nada, lo prometo —dijo elevando una mano como símbolo de su promesa—, puedes decirme quién fue con confianza, no me meteré en más problemas —concluyó.

—Ya que me haga cargo te diré, antes no.

—Bakagami… —gruñó girando el rostro indignado.

—Ahomine… —respondió cual niño pequeño que responde a un insulto con otro.

El hecho de que ahora estuvieran en esa situación tan confusa en la que parecían una pareja pero no sabían exactamente qué _rol _tenían en la vida del otro, no significaba que su actitud entre ellos fuese a cambiar, porque así era la personalidad de ambos. Que a decir verdad, siempre habían sido unos niños atrapados en el cuerpo de adultos, no importaba cuánto hubiesen madurado desde que se conocieron en la preparatoria, siempre mantendrían esa chispa de niños testarudos como base de su personalidad.

Eran muy parecidos y distintos al mismo tiempo…

_:—Continúa—:_

—¤Žhena HîK¤—

"_Cuando ya no sea tu boca, que lo único que recorra mi existencia sea la poesía"  
—Víctor de la Hoz_

_—_

Ahora sí, ¿por qué dije que no era lo que esperaban? Quizás algunas se confundieron, ¿las confundí? :v jajaja bueno, el punto de decir eso es que... no fue un lemmon en forma como me gusta escribirlos, pero... eso ya vendrá después, por ahora nuestro moreno fue considerado y como Kagami no tomó la iniciativa para ser seme, pues... no hubo más.

Sólo como encuesta —y aclaro, su respuesta no influirá en que ésta historia es AoKaga (Aomine seme), pero me gustaría saberla porque he pensado escribir alguna historia donde hagan cambio de roles—

¿Les gusta Aomine como uke? —y estoy hablando específicamente de Aomine como pareja de KAGAMI, de nadie más—.

Ahora sí, gracias por sus comentarios, agradecería respondan mi pregunta y también me comenten qué pensaron después de leer.

¡Muchas gracias!

Nos vemos la siguiente semana como siempre.


	9. Ajuste de cuentas

Sólo diré una mala noticia, o mejor la digo al final para que no lean pensando en ello :v jajajaja pero no me odien... Aquí al inicio sólo diré que estoy mega agradecida por los comentarios, creo que el apoyo de su parte ha sido constante y por lo mismo he tratado de ser constante en mi escritura.

Éste capítulo quedó algo más largo, aunque sigo diciendo que no creo que sea del agrado de la mayoría, pero era necesario éste capítulo. ¡Ya sabrán por qué lo digo! Mientras, agradezco nuevamente sus valiosas opiniones -ya las andaré respondiendo como siempre- y los dejo leer.

**—**

—**24—**

Tras ganar el juego decisivo que les dio el pase a la final, todos los jugadores caminaban en dirección a las duchas, Kagami ésta vez entró al mismo tiempo que los demás ya que se sentía muy cansado y sólo deseaba volver a casa.

El día que se supone había sido para descansar, lo había pasado con Aomine, quien por cierto se había quedado a dormir ahí esa noche también, dejándolo exhausto después de provocarle tantos orgasmos de distintas maneras, _ya que aún no le penetraba_.

Sus pensamientos le sonrojaron y decidió olvidarse del tema. Cuando salía hacia los casilleros donde tenía la maleta con su ropa, llevaba únicamente una toalla enredada en la cintura y notó que sólo quedaba el capitán del equipo ahí y ya estaba vistiéndose.

—Ésta vez te tomaste tu tiempo, Kagami —dijo el capitán, sonriéndole al pelirrojo que recién entraba al área de los vestidores, éste caminó hacia una banca y se sentó un momento ahí.

—No me di cuenta —dijo sacudiendo su cabello con una mano, sonriendo un poco.

—¿Necesitas que te lleven? —Preguntó cerrando una mochila del tipo deportiva que después se colgó al hombro.

—No, estoy bien muchas gracias —dijo mirando al castaño, que tras decir "_Buen juego el de hoy, Kagami" _se despidió y se fue.

El pelirrojo, sabiéndose solo ahí en los vestidores se paró y abrió su casillero, secó un poco su cuerpo y se puso la ropa interior y un pantalón, cuando subía el cierre de su pantalón escuchó una voz tras él.

—Kagami, me hiciste perder una apuesta… creí en ti —dijo Wakamatsu, recargándose en uno de los casilleros junto a la entrada.

—No eres mi persona favorita Wakamatsu, así que no tientes tu suerte acercándote a mí… —dijo sin seguirle el juego de lo que había mencionado.

—¿Por qué no soy tu favorito? Hace unas semanas hasta me invitaste a tu departamento.

Kagami guardó silencio, sacó una playera negra sin mangas de su casillero y se la puso, trataba de ignorar la presencia molesta del otro que sólo trataba de provocarlo para que también le suspendieran por pelear.

—En verdad nunca pensé que también te convertirías en la perra de Aomine, digo, es lo que él hace con los novatos, creo que esa marca junto a tu ombligo ya es como su marca personal, te aseguro que llegó a tu casa a media noche y borracho, casi podría apostar que fue el jueves para quedarse todo el día contigo el viernes… No me malentiendas, no trato de hacerte sentir mal Kagami, sólo… no creas que eres el primero con el que le funciona el truquito, aunque creo que sí fuiste el que lo hizo esperar más.

—¿Lo dices por experiencia? —Preguntó Kagami girándose y encarando al rubio que sonrió de lado— ¿Tanto te dolió cuando te dejó? ¿Por qué no vas y le meneas el culo y ves si te acepta de regreso? —Cuestionó Kagami mientras caminaba hacia el chico que no se había movido de su lugar.

La expresión de Wakamatsu cambió, parecía molesto y dio un paso hacia el frente con la intención de golpear a Kagami directo en el rostro, pero éste se adelantó y le dio de lleno en el estómago con una de sus rodillas, logrando que el rubio se doblara hacia enfrente al sentir que el aire se esfumó en unos segundos. Kagami tomó por los hombros al chico y le empujó contra uno de los casilleros, escuchando el sonido sordo que provocó la espalda golpeando contra la dureza de éste.

Wakamatsu se removió entre los brazos que le retenían, soltándose y golpeando a Kagami directo en la barbilla, el pelirrojo pudo sentir el sabor de su sangre pero no le importó, la adrenalina era demasiada y sentir su propia sangre sólo le hizo desear golpear al otro hasta que se cansara. _Su instinto animal_ salió a flote, pero no de la manera esperada.

Tumbó a Wakamatsu y se posicionó sobre él mientras éste forcejeaba por soltarse, con una mano le detuvo del cuello de la camisa y con la otra le acomodó un par de golpes rápidos que dieron directo en el rostro, uno cerca del pómulo izquierdo y el otro sobre la nariz, no supo ni le importó saber si toda la sangre que brotaba era debido a que le había quebrado la nariz.

Taiga estaba más que enojado, sentía una adrenalina inigualable correr a través de sus venas, Wakamatsu a pesar de sangrar provocó que ambos giraran en el suelo, quedando sobre Kagami, pero no alcanzó a golpearle bien cuando éste volvió a invertir las posiciones como estaban al inicio.

—¡Hey, Wakamatsu, Kagami! ¡Deténganse! —Gritó el capitán, Otsubo— Basta, basta —dijo parándose tras Kagami y tomándolo por debajo de los brazos, pero éste gracias al calor del momento era más fuerte— Detente Kagami, ya déjalo —volvió a pedir, ambos chicos que peleaban respiraban con dificultad debido al movimiento acelerado.

El pelirrojo se puso de pie y sintió la mano de Otsubo sobre su pecho, el capitán intentó ayudar a Wakamatsu a ponerse de pie ahora que Kagami se había calmado y parecía que ya no atacaría al otro, pero éste le manoteó y se paró por sí solo.

—Ésta la vas a pagar, Kagami —dijo el rubio, limpiándose con el dorso de su mano la sangre que seguía saliendo por su nariz. No esperó una respuesta y salió de ahí.

—¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó el capitán mirando a Kagami.

El pelirrojo se giró y con el puño apretado con fuerza golpeó la puerta de uno de los casilleros, importándole poco que los nudillos se pusieran rojos ante tremendo impacto contra el delgado metal del que estaban hechos.

—Pasa que es un idiota…

—No debiste dejar que te provocara —dijo Otsubo preocupado por lo que pasaría después de ese pleito.

—No me importan las consecuencias, si no hubieras llegado, seguiría golpeándolo —confesó.

—Te llevaré a tu casa, vamos —dijo.

—No, en un rato me voy —no muy convencido de ello, Otsubo suspiró y se retiró, en esos momentos no era bueno contradecir al pelirrojo que parecía molesto aún.

Tomó su mochila y salió del lugar por la puerta trasera, evitando a los posibles fotógrafos y molestos paparazzi que nunca faltaban después de un juego tan importante como el que habían ganado, eran las 19:00 horas por lo que el sol apenas se estaba ocultando, caminó en silencio hasta el lugar más cercano en donde pudiera recostarse un rato, necesitaba pensar claramente y estando así de enojado no podía.

Kagami sabía que no podía fiarse del idiota de Wakamatsu, ya que era obvio que había tratado de meter el veneno suficiente en él para que se alejara de Aomine, quizás para los demás también era obvio lo que ellos dos tenían aunque ni siquiera hubieran formalizado nada y apenas hubieran comenzado con esa _extraña relación, _pero en realidad no se necesitaba de mucho para malinterpretar la amistad que mantuvieron tan estrecha desde que él se integró al equipo.

Cerró los ojos sintiendo el fresco aire que corrió por el lugar, estaba ahora acostado bajo la tenue sombra de un espeso árbol en un parque cercano a la cancha donde había sido el juego.

No podía creer lo que le dijeron sobre Aomine, era obvio que era una mentira, no dudaba que el moreno fuera un rompe corazones pero tampoco podía creer las palabras de una persona como esa, alguien que se notaba trataba de hacerle daño y meterse en su cabeza.

¡Él lo sabía! ¡Sabía que eso había intentado Wakamatsu!

Lo peor, es que en realidad ahora no sabía qué creer, porque a pesar de ser un idiota, Wakamatsu había descrito a detalle el proceder de Aomine, era justo lo que dijo, llegó borracho el jueves en la noche para quedarse con él todo el viernes. ¡Era justo lo que hizo!

—Maldición Aomine —gruñó entre dientes, tallando su rostro con ambas manos al sentirse desesperado— ¿Por qué él dijo eso?

Si tan sólo no hubiera dado esos detalles… Quizás era lógico que Aomine hubiera aprovechado el día de descanso para estar con Kagami ya que los demás estaba ocupado entrenando, tal vez esa parte Wakamatsu la había adivinado, tomando en cuenta que la marca en su estómago estaba bastante roja, era obvio que era reciente y eso daba la seguridad de que estuvo con quien le hiciera esa marca el día anterior…

¿Pero porqué supo que iba borracho? ¿Cómo supo que llegó la noche del jueves? Bien pudo haber llegado el viernes sobrio y habérsele declarado.

¿Por qué estaba dándole tantas vueltas al asunto? Aomine ni siquiera le había dicho nada, así que podía ser verdad que sólo lo había buscado para pasar un buen rato ¿por qué no? Después de todo ambos estaban sin compromiso alguno, quizás era por eso que le preguntó tan insistente sobre si tenía alguna relación con Kise o si sentía algo por él, para no intervenir ya que Kise era su amigo.

—¿Me estuviste trabajando todo éste tiempo? —Pensó riéndose de su situación tan patética— Eso explica el por qué era el único con quien eras amable…

¿Y si era así qué? Aomine no dijo nada, nunca le declaró amor o algo, así que… no estaba haciendo nada malo y tampoco le mintió, eran dos adultos que disfrutaron de una buena sesión de sexo y ya, no había necesidad de darle más vueltas al asunto, era una tontería hacerlo.

El problema radicaba en que Kagami sí se sentía jodidamente atraído por el moreno, y tras esa noche y el día que pasaron juntos, ahora no podía sacarse de la cabeza que le gustaría despertar así con él, quería poder reclamar su compañía y al mismo tiempo descubrir junto a él lo que se sentía llegar al orgasmo mientras le poseía por completo.

—Déjate de estupideces, Taiga —se dijo a sí mismo. Sacó su celular de la mochila y vio que tenía un par de mensajes nuevos que seguro habían llegado cuando estaba en el juego aún.

Uno era de Aomine y sólo decía que no se había ido de su casa y que ahí le esperaría.

—Lo que me faltaba —Por supuesto que no le molestaba a Kagami la idea de volver a pasar toda la noche con Aomine, pero justo ahora no era la persona a la que deseaba ver, quería primero acomodar sus ideas antes de decir o hacer alguna estupidez a causa de las palabras del idiota con el que acababa de pelear—. Lo siento, no quiero molestarte, pero eres al único que puedo recurrir… —marcó un número previamente guardado en su agenda y esperó a que del otro lado le contestaran.

—¿Kagamicchi? —La voz de Kise se escuchó, parecía ocupado.

—¿Estás ocupado?

—Estoy en una sesión, pero ya casi termino, ¿necesitas algo?, ¿estás bien? —Cuestionó preocupado ante los segundos de silencio.

—Sí, sí lo estoy, sólo quería que me acompañaras a un lugar, pero ya será otro día, suerte…

—¡Espera no cuelgues! Kagamicchi, estoy a punto de terminar, en serio, no tardaré ni una hora, ¿quieres que te busque en tu departamento?

—¡No, ahí no! —Se apresuró a aclarar—, ¿Sabes dónde han sido los últimos juegos de la semifinal?

—Sí, en el auditorio principal, ¿cierto?

—Sí, estoy en un parque que está a unas cuadras, ¿ubicas cuál es?

—Claro, es el de la fuente danzante —dijo recordando lo mucho que le gustaba esa _atracción—_, te veo ahí en un rato, trataré de apresurarme. Te llamaré cuando esté ahí.

—Bien y Kise… —hizo una pequeña pausa antes de que el rubio cortara la llamada, y tras sonreír terminó su frase— Gracias.

—No tienes nada qué agradecer, Kagamicchi, para eso estamos los amigos.

Y tras esa breve llamada, Kagami se mantuvo a la espera de que Kise le devolviera la llamada avisándole que estaba ahí, sabía que quizás tardaría más de lo que dijo, pero no importaba, prefería hacer eso ahora y no esperar más tiempo. Pasados veinte minutos, su teléfono sonó pero al ver la pantalla, el nombre que estaba marcado ahí no le gustó.

_Aomine Daiki_

Dejó que la llamada entrara al buzón pero el chico no dejó nada, al contrario volvió a marcar y fue entonces que se atrevió a contestar.

—¿Dónde estás, Bakagami?

—Aaah… acabo de leer tu mensaje, no sé si llegue a casa hoy.

—¿Huh? —Su tono se escuchaba molesto— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¿En dónde estás?

—Estoy arreglando unos asuntos, te veo el lunes, no te preocupes.

—Hey no vayas a colg…

Kagami terminó la llamada. Aomine le marcó varias veces pero no contestó. Sabía que se estaba comportando infantil, que era tonto dejarse llevar por estupideces que dijo una persona que ya le había demostrado querer hacerle daño, pero, quizás había algo de verdad en aquello que dijo… No es que Aomine lo estuviera haciendo como un ritual de _bienvenida _a los novatos, no creía que fuese así, pero sus pensamientos le hicieron concluir que quizás sí estaba haciendo eso sólo como un desfogue sexual con alguien cercano, ¡y no estaba mal! Mientras ambos estuvieran conscientes de que así era la situación, entonces no había ningún crimen.

—Estás peor que una colegiala con su primer amor, qué patético —se dijo Kagami, después se sentó y miró a todos lados, a lo lejos pudo visualizar la fuente danzante que mencionaba Kise, había un espacio circular del cual salían chorros de agua desde el suelo, algunos más altos que otros y en ritmos diferentes, a ésta hora del día cuando el sol ya estaba prácticamente oculto era más hermoso que por las mañanas, ya que las luces de colores que rodeaban el círculo se fundían con el agua dándole un aspecto fantástico.

Estaba decidido, no se alejaría, dejaría que las cosas fluyeran como hasta ahora, aprovecharía los momentos con Aomine pero trataría de desapegarse emocionalmente lo más que pudiera, así cuando la separación inminente sucediera, no sería tan doloroso. _O ese era el plan._

Pero debía comenzar a no depender ni pasar tanto tiempo a su lado, no eliminarlo, sólo reducirlo. Nuevamente el teléfono del pelirrojo sonó, despertándolo de su letargo.

—Kise, ¿dónde estás?

—Estoy en la fuente, ¿dónde estás tú?

—Espera, ahí voy para allá —y tras decir eso cortó.

Colgó su mochila sobre su espalda y caminó los metros que le separaban de la mencionada fuente, había pocas personas, parejas en particular que desde lejos miraban la danza de aquellos chorros de agua mientras permanecían abrazados, trató de esquivarles para no interrumpir la magia del momento. Tras un par de minutos que le tomó llegar hasta el rubio, éste ya se veía embelesado mirando cómo salía el agua desde el suelo y alcanzaba una altura considerable para después caer, ocasionando una ligera brisa debido al viento, que desde el lugar donde estaba parado Kise, podía sentir tocándole el rostro.

—Kise… —llamó el pelirrojo sacándolo de sus pensamientos. El rubio giró con una sonrisa que se perdió en cuanto las luces de colores que rodeaban la fuente le permitieron ver el rostro del recién llegado.

—¡Kagamicchi! ¡¿Qué te pasó?! —Preguntó tomándolo de los hombros y buscando con la mirada más de cerca la gravedad de los golpes.

—Aah eso —dijo calmado, apenas recordando que durante la pelea Wakamatsu también le había golpeado un par de veces, además que seguramente tendría moretones por todo el pecho y espalda considerando los golpes que le dio mientras trataba de zafarse de su agarre antes de que le rompiera la nariz—, estoy bien, no te preocupes —mencionó restándole importancia.

Kise elevó una de sus manos y con la yema de sus dedos apenas y tocó el labio inferior de Kagami, el cual tenía una línea roja vertical que se perdía hacia dentro de su propia boca. Le habían reventado el labio.

—¿Con quién…?

Por unos segundos, a la mente de Kise vino la imagen de Aomine, pero rápido la descartó al recordar que éste último estaba enamorado de Kagami y dudaba que hubiera hecho algo como esto, por lo menos no al pelirrojo. Su mente entonces recordó que Wakamatsu le debía una por lo que hizo con las bebidas adulteradas que le regaló.

Un hilo de sangre corría por la sien de Kagami, parecía que estaba seco pero Kise movió con cuidado el cabello rojo para ver que provenía desde la orilla donde comenzaba el nacimiento del cabello. No eran heridas graves pero se notaba que había peleado.

—¿Wakamatsu? —Preguntó, Kagami asintió girando la vista hacia otra parte aunque no movió el rostro, se sentía apenado de recibir esas atenciones de su amigo, ya que creía que estaba exagerando, no se había mirado en un espejo pero tampoco creía estar tan mal, ya que no le dolía nada, tal vez un poco los costados y la parte de las costillas, pero… nada grave—, ¿qué pasó? —Volvió a cuestionar Kise.

—Vamos por algo de comer y te cuento, me estoy muriendo de hambre —dijo sintiendo a Kise retirar sus manos del rostro y sonreírle como lo hacía siempre.

—Está bien, pero antes deberías lavarte la cara, vamos, por acá hay unos baños públicos —indicó para que el otro le siguiera.

—**25—**

Luego de subir al automóvil de Kise, tras quince minutos de manejar, llegaron a un restaurante no muy lujoso pero acogedor, donde el rubio creía que pasarían más desapercibidos, tratando de evitar nuevos chismes sobre ellos dos, ahora que parecía haberse calmado ese asunto.

—Aquí venden unas hamburguesas deliciosas, estoy seguro que te gustarán —dijo el rubio alegre.

Estaban sentados en la mesa del fondo, la más apartada y discreta que pudieron encontrar, la iluminación del lugar estaba a media luz, ideal quizás para una cita romántica entre dos enamorados, pero lo que ellos buscaban era discreción, lo último que deseaban era que alguien reconociera a alguno de los dos.

Luego de ordenar, Kise comenzó con la plática que tenían pendiente.

—¿Me vas a decir qué pasó? —Preguntó bebiendo de su vaso un poco de su limonada mineral.

—Después del partido, llegó a provocarme… —confesó Kagami, mirando al rubio sentado frente a él.

—¿Te dijo algo sobre las bebidas?

—No, no… fue… sobre eso. Dijo puras estupideces —dijo finalmente desviando la vista avergonzado, no estaba seguro de decirle a su amigo lo que estaba sucediendo, aunque suponía que también lo imaginaba.

—Kagamicchi, ¿confías en mí, cierto? Supongo que por eso me llamaste… —dijo contestando lo que para él era obvio. Extendió una mano sobre la mesa y tomó la del pelirrojo apretándola para darle ánimos— ¿Me contarás qué pasó? —volvió a preguntar. Kise vio a Kagami aspirar aire de más, llenando sus pulmones y después soltarlo ruidoso.

—Sí, tienes razón. Lo que sucedió fue que llegó cuando sólo quedaba yo en los vestidores, insinuó que tuve algo con Aomine, dijo estupideces sobre él y me sentí demasiado molesto por sus comentarios idiotas, además que aún no me había pagado por lo que hizo con las bebidas. Creo que le rompí la nariz, no estoy seguro, pero… fue Otsubo quien nos detuvo, me amenazó y se fue. Supongo que mañana me enteraré qué tan grave será todo esto.

—Vaya, estoy seguro que no se quedará callado, ¿te amenazó?

—Sí, tonterías, sólo dijo que lo pagaría.

Kise retiró su mano, que había mantenido sujetando la del pelirrojo y la llevó a su barbilla mientras pensaba un poco.

—¿Crees que diga algo a la prensa? —Preguntó, casi como un pensamiento en voz alta.

—No lo sé, pero en todo caso él quedaría como el tonto al que golpee.

En ese momento llegó el mesero trayéndoles la comida que ordenaron. Fue Kagami quien dio por zanjado el tema, comenzando a comer, Kise le siguió a un ritmo más lento ya que seguía pensando en lo que le contó.

—Cuando me hablaste, dijiste que querías ir a un lugar, ¿a dónde te referías?

—¡Oh, cierto! —Dijo recordando el principal motivo por el que le había hablado— Quiero que me acompañes a comprar algo, pero el día que tengas libre está bien.

—De hecho, mañana tengo una sesión pero será hasta en la tarde, te puedo acompañar a hacer esa _compra misteriosa _en la mañana, ¿te parece bien?

—Me parece perfecto.

—Entonces temprano paso por ti —indicó antes de llevar el tenedor hacia su boca.

—¿Te molestaría si me quedo en tu casa por hoy? —Preguntó Kagami, remojando una de sus papas fritas en salsa de tomate. Kise entrecerró sus ojos, suspicaz.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¡Por supuesto que no le molestaba! Si él en un principio no quería que se fuera a causa de los chismes, pero comprendió que era necesario para que el pelirrojo y él estuvieran cómodos, así la prensa pararía sus tontas ideas para vender y se enfocarían en otras noticias positivas y ciertas sobre ellos. De cualquier manera, ¿qué pasaba ahí? No quería presionar a Kagami para que hablara, pero sentía que había omitido algo en su relato y eso además de causarle curiosidad, le preocupaba debido a la actitud pensativa que miraba en su amigo de pronto.

—Sabes que la puerta de mi casa está abierta siempre para ti, Kagamicchi —el pelirrojo sonrió agradeciendo la amabilidad del rubio.

Duraron unos minutos en completo silencio, sólo se escuchaba el murmullo general que había en el lugar ya que las demás personas hablaban entre ellos en voz baja, así como el sonido de los cubiertos golpeando de pronto en los platos, el ir y venir del mesero que pasó un par de veces preguntando si todo estaba bien.

—Por cierto, Kagamicchi… —dijo Kise, llamando la atención de éste al dar inicio a una nueva plática— ¿Qué pasó con Aomine?

La pregunta de Kise se refería a lo que sucedió debido al castigo que le dieron, si habían arreglado algo, si el entrenador había hablado con él o no. Kagami la tomó como una pregunta acusadora y sólo pudo recordar la noche del jueves en que tuvo relaciones con el moreno y el viernes que se la pasaron juntos, acostados todo el día entre juegos que les llevaban de nuevo a las caricias, terminando en un orgasmo seguro una y otra vez a lo largo del día.

Kise notó de inmediato la tensión en los hombros y el cambio en Kagami que comenzó a comer más rápido para no contestarle, además de que tomó bebida en exceso e incluso pidió otra al mesero que les atendía. ¡Era tan obvio!

—¿Qué pasó de qué? —Se aventuró finalmente a contestar, tomando de su nueva bebida un sorbo moderado. Kise le enfrentó con la mirada, parecía que trataba de leerle la mente y por un momento Kagami agradeció que eso no fuera posible, de lo contrario vería cientos de imágenes de él y Aomine juntos en la cama, en la sala, en la regadera, la cocina, en el pasillo… ¡Por todo el maldito departamento!

Sus propios pensamientos le hicieron enrojecer. Mala idea ponerse a pensar ese tipo de cosas en un momento así.

—Quería saber si había solucionado de alguna manera el problema que tuvo con el positivo en el antidoping, pero… tú me acabas de dar la razón de que hay algo más que te está pasando.

Kagami le miró serio, no dijo nada porque cualquier cosa que dijese estaba de más. Kise lo había descubierto.

—No te presionaré para que me digas, sólo espero que tengas confianza suficiente para hacerlo en algún momento, y que te quede claro que en lo que sea que pueda ayudarte, lo haré —ofreció, inclinando su cuerpo al frente evitando elevar la voz, así sólo Kagami lo escuchaba y prevenían algún problema de malos entendidos con otras personas que pudieran estar escuchando su conversación por casualidad.

—Me gusta Aomine —soltó sin más, Kise sonrió suave pero no parecía sorprendido ante la _confesión_ repentina.

—Lo imaginé, ¿y cuál es el problema?, ¿ya le dijiste a él? —Kise sabía de antemano que a Aomine también le gustaba Kagami, y más que eso, sabía que el moreno estaba enamorado desde hacía algunos años, del pelirrojo no estaba seguro desde cuándo venía ésta atracción o qué tan fuerte era, pero suponía que era algo muy parecido en intensidad, aunque quizás no en tiempo.

—¡Claro que no! —Se apresuró a aclarar, asustado con la simple idea de confesarse ante el moreno.

—¿Por qué no lo has hecho?

Para Kise era complicado mantener la boca cerrada en ese momento, saber que Aomine también le correspondía hacía que el rubio quisiera decirle "_Te corresponde tonto, corre a decirle" _pero estaba consciente de que no era su decisión ni su secreto, así que no quería inmiscuirse a tal grado, pero sí deseaba poder ayudarlos de alguna manera a que ese par de brutos se diera cuenta de que ambos eran igual de idiotas y estaban enamorados uno del otro.

—Aomine y yo… estuvimos… juntos —dijo la última palabra casi en un murmullo, Kise fue acercándose cada vez más sobre la mesa, inclinando su torso hacia enfrente para poder escuchar lo que el otro iba convirtiendo en un susurro.

—¡¿Qué?! —Elevó la voz alarmado y después la bajó para que sólo el pelirrojo le escuchara— ¿Juntos, juntos? Es decir, ¿tuvieron sexo? —Preguntó incrédulo. Y él pensando que deseaba ayudarlos a estar juntos, pero si ya habían estado _más que juntos, revueltos se podría decir._

—No digas… argh… sí —reveló cerrando los ojos, con su mano talló su rostro desesperado de lo vergonzoso que era esto. Kagami no iba a entrar en detalles sobre el hecho de que Aomine no le penetró ni él al moreno, que sólo se habían realizado algunos orales, que se masturbaron mutuamente y otras prácticas que les llevaban de igual manera al orgasmo.

—Entonces ya son pareja… —dijo Kise tratando de entender porque de pronto sintió que se perdió en algún punto de la conversación.

—No, no lo somos, bueno… no lo sé.

—Déjame ver si entendí bien, te gusta pero no le has dicho, tuvieron sexo y ¿no sabes qué son?

—Si lo pones de esa manera suena demasiado confuso —dijo Kagami, terminándose por fin todo lo que había pedido para la cena, ya que siempre le daba mucha hambre después de un juego.

—Es confuso. ¿Ya hablaste con él?, ¿cómo pasó?, ¿cuándo?, ¿tú lo iniciaste? —Tenía tantas preguntas que no sabía por cuál comenzar y las soltó una por una sin esperar que el pelirrojo le respondiera. Después de un largo suspiro de resignación, Kagami comenzó con la historia.

—…Y estuvimos todo el día viernes pero ninguno dijo nada. Creí que preguntar ¿cuál era nuestra relación ahora? Era demasiado vergonzoso y quizás muy estúpido, tal vez Aomine no tenga nada en mente, sólo pasar un buen rato, yo qué sé, no puedo leer su mente y él es muy complicado… Hasta el jueves yo pensaba que le iban las mujeres de pechos grandes, ¿qué quieres que piense? —Alegó Kagami en su defensa.

—Claro que le gustan así, pero en la pornografía, ¿no has mirado porno alguna vez? ¿Acaso no te gustan las mujeres que salen ahí a pesar de que te gusta Aomine?

—Tienes razón en eso pero… también está lo que pasó con el idiota de Wakamatsu… Me dejó pesando todo lo que me dijo.

—¿Qué te dijo? No creas lo que alguien como él diga, eso te lo aseguro desde antes de saber qué tonterías habló.

—Lo sé, sé que lo que dijo sólo lo hizo tratando de hacerme sentir mal pero, tiene cierto sentido de alguna manera.

Kagami procedió a explicarle sus cavilaciones, lo que el otro rubio dijo antes de que se pelearan y por qué a pesar de que esas palabras provenían de una persona que trató de dañarle, tenían una pizca de razón en algún aspecto.

—Kagami tú lo dijiste, ambos son adultos no huyas de él, búscalo y arreglen esto, dile que te gusta, de frente… casi estoy seguro que él sentirá lo mismo —dijo sonriendo, sonando como quien da ánimos a su mejor amigo, tratando de que no pareciera que en realidad estaba seguro porque lo había comprobado después de que la mejor amiga del moreno se lo dijera por accidente.

—Tienes razón —dijo algo desanimado.

—Kagami —llamó otra vez, atrayendo la mirada roja sobre su rostro—, todo estará bien, pero si no hablas directamente con él, siempre tendrás la duda de lo que te dijo ese idiota. Aunque quieras creer que es mentira, una parte de ti está dudando. Acláralo primero antes de continuar —aconsejó.

"_Si fueran tan buenos en relacionarse como en el básquetbol, esto no estaría sucediendo" _pensó divertido el rubio.

Kise sabía que Kagami tenía la madurez mental para saber lo que tenía que hacer, pero era tan bruto y tímido que prefería evadir un asunto que le avergonzaría. Por otro lado, Aomine era bastante parecido en muchos aspectos pero contrario a Kagami, su exceso de confianza le orillaba a dar por hecho que el pelirrojo después de esa noche juntos había comprendido lo enamorado que estaba de él y que ahora no necesitaría expresarlo en palabras directamente, porque sería innecesario decir algo tan obvio.

Eran tan parecidos y al mismo tiempo tan diferentes que daba miedo, Kise podía imaginar el problema que sería si ese par no se convencía de hablar claramente. Aomine celoso, Kagami con dudas.

_:—Continúa—:_

—¤Žhena HîK¤—

"_Antes de amarme, debes saber que en las noches de luna llena me convierto en poeta, y que justo en esas noches… el amor lo haremos entre versos"  
—Víctor de la Hoz_

_**—**_

Ahora sí, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Aburrido? ¿Tedioso? xD jajaja no sé, ya me dirán ustedes qué piensan...

Y ahora la mala noticia, no estoy segura de poder tener la actualización de la siguiente semana, tengo algo comenzado pero no me convence, -es casi la mitad- pero estoy pensando en borrarlo porque no me gusta. Además (no es sólo por eso) sino que tengo exceso de tarea en la universidad, con decirles que tengo que escribir a mano, la biografía de los 62 presidentes que ha tenido México... Si ustedes se están preguntando ¿para qué rayos sirve que hagas eso? Lo mismo me estoy preguntando yo, ya que parece un trabajo que dejaría un profesor de primaria/secundaria, no en una universidad... pero en fin, profesores.

Advierto, haré TODO lo posible por tenerlo a tiempo, ya que como dije al inicio, ustedes han sido muy constantes en su apoyo y eso en verdad lo agradezco, pero si no se puede, ni qué hacer. Espero que me comprendan.

Pd: ¿Cuántas son tan curiosas que se vinieron directo al final a leer la nota para saber de la mala noticia antes de leer? Porque suena a algo que yo haría si fuera una lectora, jajajaj pero no sé, quizás soy la única con ese nivel de curiosidad.

Nos leemos la próxima semana -no estoy segura del día pero como dije, haré lo posible porque sea el jueves como siempre-

Besos~


	10. Confesiones

No hay mucho qué decir sobre el capítulo, supongo que se darán una idea gracias al nombre, así que espero les guste lo que lean. Gracias por esperar la historia y si tardé fue por motivos que al final explico, de nuevo, gracias por acompañarme y a quienes se toman su tiempo en comentar.

**—**

—**26—**

El lunes Kagami llegó a tiempo a su entrenamiento como era costumbre, el entrenador le había avisado el domingo que deseaba hablar con él, así que entró al gimnasio dejando la mochila que llevaba en su casillero y encaminándose a la oficina donde suponía estaría ahora aquel hombre.

Para su fortuna sólo quedaba una delgada línea roja sobre su labio, no era nada llamativa, la herida en su cabeza no había sido grande así que el cabello la cubría a la perfección. Ahora sólo quedaban los hematomas que tenía en el pecho y parte de la espalda, pero estos se cubrían fácilmente con la ropa.

Kagami no estaba seguro de la reacción que tuviera el entrenador con respecto a la pelea, ya que suponía que para eso era que deseaba hablar con él. Se paró fuera de la puerta y cuando estaba por tocar, ésta se abrió, dejando ver la figura de Aomine que por largos segundos se le quedó mirando a los ojos y sin decir nada salió pasando a su lado, siguiendo su camino en dirección hacia la cancha.

_¿Se integraría otra vez con ellos?_ Fue la pregunta que surcó la mente de Kagami, viendo al moreno alejarse sin voltear a verle otra vez hasta que la voz del entrenador desde adentro le devolvió a la realidad.

—Pasa, Kagami —pidió con tono serio.

—Buenos días, entrenador —saludó cordial el pelirrojo, sentándose frente al escritorio, sintiéndose como cuando estaba en secundaria y le llamaban la atención mandándolo a la oficina del director para que le reprendieran, ¡qué tiempos aquellos!

—No creo que haga falta explicarte la razón por la que te pedí que vinieras a hablar conmigo, ¿cierto?

—Estoy consciente que es una falta —dijo, mirando al hombre sentado frente a él del otro lado de su escritorio.

—Kagami, esto no es el colegio donde te puedo llamar la atención y reportarte por pelear con un compañero, ahora eres una estrella reconocida y eres un adulto que sabrá las razones que tuvo para romperle la nariz a su compañero de equipo. Pero esto, efectivamente es un equipo, y como tal necesitamos que los integrantes de éste se entiendan. Nunca creí, conociendo tu reputación hasta ahora de cero escándalos y problemas con tu equipo anterior, que serías tú precisamente quien vendría a ocasionar éste alboroto. Estaba preparado para enfrentarme a ésta situación cuando Aomine recién se unió a nosotros, y mira lo que son las cosas…

—¿Qué es lo que sucederá? —Preguntó ya impaciente. No pretendía explicar razones o defenderse diciendo que había sido Wakamatsu quien comenzó aquella riña, no había necesidad, él acataría las consecuencias.

—No sucederá nada. La intención de hablar contigo y con él, que no debe tardar en llegar, es que comprendan que en el momento en que éste problema entre ustedes afecte de alguna manera el rendimiento general que tenemos como equipo, el contrato se revocará irremediablemente a alguno de ustedes. Los directivos serán quienes lo decidan con respecto a quién es más valioso y genera más ganancias, ya sabes, todo está en los negocios, no seré yo quien elija, de lo contrario ni siquiera habría tenido ésta plática contigo —mencionó, dejando en claro que él prefería al pelirrojo en sus filas que al rubio.

—Está bien, gracias entrenador. Comprendo a la perfección y por mi parte no habrá diferencia alguna cuando estemos en la cancha.

Kagami se puso de pie y salió directo al pasillo que le llevaba al gimnasio donde entrenaban. En el camino se encontró con Wakamatsu, que no se miraba en condiciones de entrenar, incluso venía con ropa casual y no deportiva. Tenía hematomas rodeando los ojos, así como también en el área de la nariz que estaba vendada. Era claro que le había roto la nariz, el resto de su cara no estaba mejor, realmente había desquitado parte del coraje que tenía contra él, ya que Otsubo no le permitió continuar como él hubiera queriendo en ese momento.

…Ahora se sentía un poco mal, sólo un poco, al ver la condición general en que estaba el otro chico. Quizás se había excedido, aunque él tenía la culpa por haberlo provocado.

Pasó de largo con su vista al frente, sintiendo la mirada del rubio sobre él pero no se detuvo, no tenía intención de caer nuevamente en estúpidas provocaciones, que en esas condiciones actuales dudaba que comenzara algún pleito, pero por si acaso le ignoró. Sólo le escuchó murmurar cosas incomprensibles mientras caminaba en dirección hacia donde estaba el entrenador.

Llegó a los vestidores, debía colocarse la ropa deportiva que utilizaba para entrenar así que pasó de largo a todos los que ya estaban comenzando el calentamiento. Cuando entró miró a Aomine colocándose la playera.

—Aomine —murmuró sin esperarlo ahí.

Recibió una mirada que para su gusto fue de indiferencia por parte del moreno y después éste se sentó en la banca comenzando a apretar las cintas de sus tenis.

—¿Qué pasó, Bakagami?

—¿Vas a entrenar? —Preguntó tratando de sacar plática de alguna manera no tan incómoda, ya que el moreno no le había tratado de buscar desde que le rechazó el sábado después del juego. Ni siquiera sabía qué tan enterado estaba del asunto con Wakamatsu.

—Creo que es bastante obvio —respondió seco, su mirada clavada en lo que hacía, apretando ahora las cintas del lado izquierdo y bajando el pie derecho de la banca en la que estaba sentado.

—Oh

Y aquella fue toda la conversación que tuvieron durante largos segundos que a Kagami le parecieron en realidad una eternidad. Tenía qué hablar con Aomine, y no pensaba hacerlo ahí precisamente, su conversación debía ser más… privada.

—Saliendo… ¿estarás libre? —Cuestionó sin esperar en realidad una respuesta antes de proseguir—, necesito hablar contigo —dijo en voz alta.

—¿Sobre qué? —Preguntó terminando lo que hacía y caminando hacia el pelirrojo que seguía parado muy cerca de la puerta. Se paró a escasos dos pasos de distancia y lo miró como buscando algo en los ojos rojos que le devolvían la mirada.

—Es algo importante —respondió sin ganas de tocar _ese _tema que habló con Kise, en los vestidores, a riesgo de que cualquiera les interrumpiera—, ¿puedes?

—Sólo si tú invitas la comida —dijo en el mismo tono tan característico de Daiki. No parecía realmente interesado a pesar de que Kagami había recalcado la palabra _importante._

—Está bien —fue su respuesta, girando los ojos ante la simple petición del moreno, quien pensó que estaría enojado con él por haberlo dejado _plantado _el sábado después del partido y sin más explicaciones decirle que no iba esa noche a dormir en su departamento.

Aomine lo confundía. ¿Qué estaría pensando en realidad el moreno? ¿Por qué su reacción parecía tan… serena e impropia en él?

—**27—**

Horas después, cuando la práctica terminó, ambos estaban listos para irse después de darse una ducha. Aomine caminaba con dirección al estacionamiento, seguido de Kagami como era costumbre.

—Por cierto, es mi turno de presentarte a alguien —dijo Kagami, sonriendo de lado. Aomine le miró sin comprender a qué se refería, fue hasta que llegaron al estacionamiento que siguió al pelirrojo en dirección contraria a donde él había dejado su moto—. Creí que ya era tiempo de dejar de causar molestias —dijo mostrando su nueva moto, era deportiva como la de Aomine, diferente marca pero un estilo parecido. Ambas negras con detalles en diferente color.

Aomine la miró serio, caminó hasta el nuevo medio de transporte de Kagami y la recorrió con la mirada, después miró al pelirrojo y aclaró.

—La mía es mejor —dijo sonriendo de lado, presumido como era usualmente.

—Mientes, la mía es el modelo más reciente, eso la hace mejor —se defendió, la de Aomine tenía poco tiempo de haberla sacado de la agencia, pero al menos tenía un par de años con ella.

—No hables así de ella —se quejó—, no importa el modelo, estoy seguro que podemos darte una paliza —dijo sonriendo divertido ante la situación—, ¿qué dices?

—¡Estás loco! —Respondió al entender rápido la intención de Aomine.

—Te veo en tu departamento —dijo el moreno y salió corriendo en dirección a su motocicleta.

—Aomine, ¡estás loco! —regañó un par de minutos después cuando ambos estaban a la salida del estacionamiento.

Aomine tenía uno de sus pies sobre el piso manteniendo el equilibrio, el lente de su casco estaba elevado para ver a Kagami a su lado, le guiñó un ojo y tras bajar el visor oscuro aceleró y salió del estacionamiento con la motocicleta revolucionada, dejando incluso marcas de sus llantas en el suelo donde estuvo segundos antes.

—Argh, Ahomine —gruñó insultándolo, no teniendo más opción que seguirle en aquella loca carrera a su departamento.

Alcanzó con esfuerzo al moreno que manejaba a una velocidad peligrosa, no podía hacerlo que se detuviera y aunque comenzaba a sentir la adrenalina correr a través de su cuerpo al ir a esa velocidad, le preocupaba lo atrevido que era Aomine cuando iba manejando. Después de ese tiempo regresando con él a casa, sabía por experiencia propia que su compañero era bastante arriesgado.

Poco le importó a Aomine si la policía le detenía por exceso de velocidad, él sólo tenía en mente ser el primero en llegar al departamento de Kagami, así que inclinó más su cuerpo al frente y aceleró lo más que pudo. Pasaba a través de los carros, librando en algunas ocasiones por poco espacio el impacto contra alguno que terminaba casi frenando al verlo pasar tan de prisa.

En sus espejos retrovisores no encontraba señal de Kagami y eso en vez de alegrarle porque significaba seguramente que iba ganando, le preocupó, pero siguió su camino. Minutos más tarde se estacionaba en el edificio subterráneo del complejo departamental donde vivía el pelirrojo, esperando sobre su motocicleta a que llegara éste.

Se quitó el casco escuchando el ruido de la otra motocicleta entrando, acomodó su moto y bajó de ésta con el casco aún en mano, mirando a Kagami estacionarse a su lado, utilizando el mismo espacio designado a su departamento.

—¡¿Qué diablos estabas pensando idiota?! —Preguntó Kagami en cuanto llegó quitándose el casco y mirando al moreno sonreír con orgullo.

—En ser el primero en llegar —admitió ignorando el tono preocupado y de reclamo con el que le había hablado el pelirrojo.

—Eres un… estás… loco —dijo tratando de no alterarse y dejando salir el aire contenido en sus pulmones.

—La pelea con Wakamatsu— mencionó de pronto el moreno— ¿Esa fue tu manera de arreglar las cosas? —Cuestionó de pronto Aomine, sorprendiendo a Kagami, era obvio que se iba a enterar ya que no era ningún secreto entre los demás jugadores, pero no había pensando en qué contestar cuando él le preguntara.

—Primero subamos a mi departamento —fue su única respuesta, comenzando a caminar al elevador que había a unos cuantos metros de ahí.

Había algo en la situación entre ellos dos que Kagami no entendía, no sabía en qué términos habían quedado después de lo que hicieron y aunque se supone que eso era lo que quería hablar con él, la verdad es que su determinación iba disminuyendo al notar tan distante a Aomine. Sus nervios le hacían malas jugadas en su imaginación y terminaba pensando que quizás y fuese una mala idea, después volvía a recordar la conversación que tuvo con Kise y se decidía otra vez a aclarar todo de una maldita vez.

Tras entrar al departamento, Kagami creyó conveniente preparar algo para que ambos pudieran comer, Aomine se quedó ésta vez en la sala sin quejarse. Otra situación muy extraña, era en verdad fuera de lo común que se quedara tan tranquilo sin replicar.

Pasaban los minutos y tampoco parecía querer acercarse a Taiga y hacer algún movimiento extraño, ni siquiera besarlo o algo. Eso al pelirrojo le estaba confundiendo más. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

Justo estaba sirviendo en un tazón pequeño un sorbo del caldo que hacía para probar que el sabor fuese el correcto, cuando escuchó la voz de Aomine alzándose después de quizás media hora de estar en un hermético e inquietante silencio.

—¿Me vas a decir qué fue lo que pasó exactamente con el idiota de Wakamatsu? ¿O también lo tendré que averiguar por otra parte? —Preguntó Aomine ya cansado del estúpido silencio en que estaban desde que entraron al elevador.

Kagami apagó la estufa, la comida estaba lista y permaneciendo en silencio, sirvió dos platones y se encaminó hacia la sala, dejando en la mesa del centro ambos. Se sentó en el suelo del otro lado de la mesa baja, quedando frente a Aomine.

—¿Cómo te enteraste que peleamos? —Preguntó tranquilo. Aomine le miraba ceñudo, estaba claramente irritado por la situación.

El moreno permaneció sentado en el sillón, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de acercarse a la comida que se le ofreció. Sólo podía mirar el rostro de Kagami, particularmente su boca y sus ojos.

—No creo que haya sido un secreto, porque el mismo sábado por la noche me enteré del propio Wakamatsu.

—¿Él te contó? ¿Qué te dijo? —Cuestionó el pelirrojo, igualmente ignorando la comida frente a él. Cosa que nunca hacía, pero ésta vez la conversación estaba tomando rumbos importantes.

Aomine inclinó su cuerpo al frente, recargando sus antebrazos en las rodillas y entrelazando los dedos de sus manos en un agarre que parecía llevar suficiente fuerza.

—Me dijo muchas cosas que no necesito preguntarte porque sé que son estupideces. ¿Me vas a decir qué pasó o seguirás evadiéndolo con más preguntas?

Kagami tragó duro. En ningún momento sus miradas se apartaron hasta que Kagami recargó ambos codos en la mesa y talló su rostro con la palma de sus manos.

—Tú lo conoces mejor, es un idiota. Me provocó y lo único que hice fue responder, además que ya me lo debía por lo que ocasionó con todo el asunto de las bebidas —explicó, guardando detalles que consideró innecesarios.

—Sabía que había sido él, ese idiota, me las va a pagar.

—Ese asunto ya quedó resuelto, no te metas en problemas… —regañó mirándolo con el ceño apretado.

—Lo que no he podido dejar de pensar es en, qué debió decir para que incluso le rompieras la nariz. ¿Qué te dijo? —Exigió.

—Ya te dije que puras tonterías.

Aomine se puso de pie, rodeó la mesa y sin más ceremonias con ambas manos jaló al pelirrojo de la ropa para levantarlo. Kagami se puso de pie y tomando a Aomine de las muñecas le apretó tratando de apartarlo.

—¿Qué te pasa imbécil?, ¡suéltame!

—¡¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?! —Preguntó otra vez elevando un par de decibeles su voz.

—¿Por qué quieres saber? ¿Te asusta que me haya contado algo de ustedes dos? —Ante la molestia que sintió Kagami con la acción de Aomine, toda su serenidad y su determinación a hablar como los dos adultos que eran se fue a la mierda. Se soltó de Aomine y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás en el acto, mirando los ojos azules que se abrieron un poco cuando Kagami mencionó la última pregunta.

—¿Te dijo que estuvimos juntos? —La pregunta de Aomine iba con un claro tono de sorpresa, no porque ese fuese un hecho verídico, sino porque ellos nunca habían tenido algo que ver, por lo menos no en el sentido que Kagami insinuaba.

Para su mala fortuna, Kagami cegado por sus celos no entendió la pregunta de la manera en que trató de soltarla, él pensó que estaba sorprendido porque le hubiera dicho esa información que había tratado de ocultarle.

—No sé cómo pudiste meterte con un tipo tan idiota, aunque quizás es porque son tan parecidos que congeniaron en primer lugar… —soltó el pelirrojo pasando junto a Aomine en dirección a la habitación, se sentía estúpido y muy molesto.

—Yo no estuve con ese tipo, ¿estás ciego? ¡Ni siquiera le dirijo la palabra al imbécil ese! —Explicó Aomine elevando la voz y siguiendo a Kagami hacia la habitación donde éste se encerró con llave, dejando al moreno fuera y sin posibilidad de entrar— ¡Bakagami, deja de estar de infantil y abre la maldita puerta! —Se quejó golpeándola con un costado de su puño.

—No quiero salir. Puedes irte si quieres.

—No me iré, y voy a tumbar tu puerta si sigues comportándote como un niño.

—No estoy siendo un niño, es sólo que no quiero terminar golpeándote como a Wakamatsu, me sacarán del equipo si lo hago —dijo mintiendo, sentado en la orilla de su cama se dejó caer hacia atrás, cubriendo sus ojos con ambas manos.

Justo lo que trató de evitar, echarle en cara a Aomine las mentiras de Wakamatsu.

—¿Qué otras idioteces te dijo ese tipo?

—Te conoce muy bien Ahomine, no creo que todo lo que dijo haya sido mentira, sólo… vete, después hablamos ahora no.

—¿Para qué después? Ábreme ahora antes de que te llenes la cabeza con estupideces.

—No voy a llenarme de… dije que te vayas —corrigió—. No hablaremos ahora.

—¡Claro que hablaremos ahora!

Kagami escuchó el ruido sordo de la puerta siendo golpeada desde el otro lado, era claro que Aomine la empujó con todo el cuerpo y logró entrar. El pelirrojo trató de ponerse de pie pero el nuevo intruso fue más rápido y lo empujó, sentándose en su cadera y manteniendo una de sus manos sobre el pecho de Kagami y la otra sosteniéndole plantada en el colchón junto a la cabeza rojiza.

—Te vas a dejar ahora mismo de tonterías y me vas a decir exactamente qué mierda te metió en la cabeza ese idiota —exigió Aomine, aplicando la suficiente fuerza para mantener al pelirrojo contra el colchón. Kagami se sostenía apenas de ambos codos para elevar un poco su pecho, mirando con fiereza al moreno sobre él. No le gustaba la manera tan altanera en que le estaba hablando.

—Primero bájate de mí, Ahomine.

—No lo haré hasta que hables.

Kagami apretó el ceño una vez más, se sentía molesto con ese idiota y la forma en que lo estaba tratando, así que forcejeó intentando girarse en la cama para ser él quien tuviera las _riendas _de ésta tonta situación que se estaba saliendo de control, pero no pudo, la verdad le dolía todo el cuerpo debido a su última pelea y el entrenamiento de ese día, los hematomas seguían tan visibles o más que el sábado, ya que iban tornándose cada vez más oscuros.

—Me dio detalles que… no tenía por qué saber.

—¿Qué detalles? ¿De qué hablas? —Indagó Aomine, inclinándose más al frente gracias a su extremidad izquierda que seguía plantada junto al rostro de Kagami.

—Cosas… detalles, información… tuya.

Kagami se sintió sonrojar por primera vez en esa tarde, en realidad estaba muy molesto pero sentir el cuerpo del otro tan cerca, presionándose contra el suyo, sin contar que el rostro de Aomine se iba acercando cada vez más y él sólo podía pensar en mandar al diablo toda la explicación y comenzar a besarlo.

No sabía qué le causaba más molestia y conflicto, si la situación entera que se desarrollaba ahora entre ellos, o sus pensamientos que comenzaban a desviarse totalmente al tener tan cerca al moreno.

—Si no me dices de qué detalles habló, no puedo explicarte porqué los sabía.

—Arrgh, sólo insinuó que siempre hacías lo mismo con los novatos, que los buscabas y te metías con ellos, ¿ya? —Aomine hizo una pausa en la que incluso se irguió un poco, alejándose bastantes centímetros del rostro ajeno mientras pensaba ¿por qué ese tipo inventaría algo así sobre él? ¿Acaso seguiría molesto por aquella ocasión hace muchos años?— También me dijo exactamente el modo en que _operas_ y… arrgh son tonterías Aomine, yo no pensaba reclamarte nada, si eso es lo que acostumbras es tu problema, yo no soy tu… es decir, tú y yo no somos… —Kagami hizo una pausa, molesto de que Aomine no hubiera dicho nada, trató de quitarlo de encima una vez más pero éste le presionó el pecho con su mano, logrando que su espalda pegara totalmente con la cama.

Su mirada parecía encendida. Ahora sí estaba molesto.

—¿Y le creíste? ¡¿En serio le creíste?! —Kagami giró su rostro hacia un costado y contestó entre dientes.

—Él me dijo que seguro habías llegado el jueves en la noche, borracho y que te habías quedado todo el viernes, ¿cómo no quieres que piense mal? ¡Incluso sabía que llegaste borracho! ¿Por qué? ¿Estabas con él antes de venir conmigo?

Para ese punto de la discusión, los dos estaban algo alterados y ya no estaban conscientes de las tonterías que estaban diciendo. Su boca era más rápida que su cerebro, no se detenían a formular o meditar lo que estaba por salir de su boca antes de decirlo.

—Eres un… Bakagami. ¡Claro que no estaba con él! —Aomine se inclinó hacia el cuerpo de Kagami y dejó caer su cabeza en el pecho de éste, pegando la frente ahí y apretando la playera del pelirrojo con su mano. Se sentía frustrado pero más que nada se sentía estúpido, todo ese asunto creado por la mente de alguien sin nada mejor qué hacer, que tal parecía guardaba un rencor hacia él que era totalmente absurdo— Lo voy a matar —dijo de pronto con determinación, elevando el rostro para hacerse escuchar mejor.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Ahomine?

—Lo voy a matar, ¡lo voy a matar! —Repitió cada vez más elevado, se puso de pie pero fue Kagami quien se estiró rápido, sentándose en la cama y jalándolo para que no se fuera.

—¡Estás loco! No vas a hacer una estupidez después de todo… —Suspiró con fuerza apretando la mano que tenía entre las suyas, cerró los ojos y volvió a retener el aire en sus pulmones por unos segundos antes de volver a soltarlo, encontrando la paciencia y sobre todo las palabras para aclarar todo este asunto que no parecía llevar a ningún lado, ya que por donde se viera, era una completa tontería.

—Se metió contigo, jugó con tu mente y además no sé cuáles fueron sus intenciones al darte esas bebidas adulteradas, por donde lo veas merece que lo busque y me haga cargo de él.

—Ahomine, no soy una princesa en apuros, no vas a pelear por mí, sé cuidarme solo.

—¿Qué te dijo además de eso? —Indagó Aomine, estando ya ambos más calmados. Giró su cuerpo, aún parado frente al del pelirrojo, se acercó sin despegar su azulada vista de la rojiza.

—No mucho. Comenzó a molestarme cuando me quedé solo en los vestidores después del partido, parece que notó la marca que me dejaste junto al ombligo y… —Kagami miró al suelo, no podía evitar sentirse realmente avergonzado de tratar tan abiertamente ese tema con Aomine, reviviendo en su mente cómo había llegado esa marca a su piel en primer lugar.

—Él estaba en el mismo bar al que fui a beber el jueves, supongo que intuyó que vendría contigo —declaró para tranquilidad del pelirrojo—. No hubo _algo _entre él y yo, es un poco… ermm… verás, justo el día que te regresaste a América, después de nuestro juego en aquella cancha pública yo me sentía como mierda y me fui a tomar al primer lugar que encontré, ahí estaba ese tipo con otros ex compañeros de la preparatoria, me invitaron a beber con ellos, yo lo hice, me sentía tan deprimido que no supe controlar la cantidad de alcohol que bebí, él se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa, me ayudó y después comenzó a besarme, admito que por un momento le correspondí…

Taiga apretó el agarre en la mano de Aomine y sus hombros se tensaron al escuchar la historia que le estaban contando.

—…Pero sólo porque pensaba que eras tú. Fue un maldito beso, ¡uno! —Admitió Aomine en tono desesperado—. Y el tipo parece que nunca lo va a superar, esa noche lo corrí de mi casa, no volví a verlo hasta ahora que entré al equipo, él había entrado antes que yo y volvió a buscarme pero lo ignoré, por eso ni siquiera nos dirigimos la palabra a menos que sea algo necesario para una jugada.

—¿Estabas triste cuando me fui? —Preguntó Kagami, prácticamente ignorando el resto de la historia y enfocándose en la parte en la que su cabeza se detuvo.

—¿Eso fue todo lo que entendiste de mi explicación, Bakagami? —Preguntó fingiendo molestia. Pero en realidad se sentía aliviado de poder compartir con Kagami esa verdad, después de todo creía que era momento de hacerlo— Me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso antes de regresarte a América —confesó.

Estiró su mano y acarició la mejilla del pelirrojo, éste le regresaba la mirada con un tono muy suave de rojo en su rostro, se notaba que estaba bastante avergonzado debido a la reciente confesión, pero también se sentía emocionado, se sentía bien.

—Aomine yo… —hizo una pausa aclarando sus ideas, tosió un par de veces tratando de sacar lo que quería decir y continuó— El sábado estuve con Kise y platicamos mucho así que yo…

—¿Con él te fuiste el sábado? —Preguntó Aomine interrumpiendo lo que el pelirrojo estaba por decir.

—Sí, estaba muy confundido, estaba enojado contigo y…

—¿_Estuviste _con él? —Cuestionó haciendo énfasis en la primera palabra, imprimiéndole otro significado totalmente opuesto al que Kagami le dio en primer lugar.

—¡Claro que no, idiota! No me refiero a _eso_, salí con él a comer y platicamos mucho, él me ayudó a aclarar todo.

Aomine se soltó del agarre de Kagami, habían mantenido unidas sus manos desde que él se pusiera de pie, pero ahora los celos le carcomían al pensar que la persona que estuvo con Kagami después de su pelea, fue el rubio y no él.

El pelirrojo buscó en la mirada azul cuando sintió cómo se apartaba de su agarre. Ahí notó lo molesto que se veía.

—¿Por qué estás molesto? ¡Kise es amigo de ambos! —Reclamó, poniéndose de pie.

—Porque a pesar de que te he demostrado que también puedo ser tu amigo, sigues buscándolo primero a él, ¿te das cuenta de eso, Kagami?

—Estaba enojado contigo, ¿cómo iba a buscarte primero a ti? Necesitaba aclarar primero toda ésta situación con Wakamatsu, todas las tonterías que me dijo… yo, lo último que quería era terminar justamente como ahora, reclamándote todas éstas cosas que no tienen sentido…

—¿Estás seguro que es sólo por eso? No era a mí a quien buscaste durante el tiempo en que estuviste en América, no era conmigo con quien mantenías contacto, incluso de video llamadas…

—No puedo creer que estés tan celoso de Kise, él sólo ha querido ayudarme a aclarar esto que siento por ti, bueno… eso ya lo tenía claro pero no sabía si…

—No lo sé Kagami, quizás te obligué a pasar tanto tiempo conmigo que ahora te confundí. Si es Kise con quien tú…

Kagami se acercó y tomó con ambas manos el rostro de Aomine, besándolo de manera hambrienta, buscando de inmediato el contacto de su lengua con la contraria, moviendo de manera suave su cabeza para encajar de forma perfecta con los labios que ahora jugueteaban con los suyos. Presionando sólo lo necesario para profundizar lo más que se pudiese aquel contacto que se volvía más y más necesitado ante cada segundo. Las manos de Aomine se deslizaron en un acto reflejo por la cintura de Kagami hasta llegar a la espalda baja en donde se mantuvieron quietas cuando sintió que el pelirrojo separaba sus rostros tan de pronto como dio inicio a aquel beso.

—¡Cállate y déjame hablar! —Regañó mirando los ojos azules que parecían molestos por la abrupta separación de sus labios— Eres un arrogante antisocial, ¿cómo esperabas que te buscara? En algún momento lo pensé, quise buscarte pero cuando le preguntaba a Kise por ti siempre decía que no contestabas a sus llamadas, ni a sus mensajes o correos… así que supuse que sería lo mismo conmigo y preferí mantenerme informado sobre ti de otra manera.

—¿De qué manera?

—¿Tú cómo crees? —Preguntó bromista, contestando segundos después— Cada que tenía tiempo veía la repetición de tus partidos, o en ocasiones los miraba cuando los pasaban en vivo, tenía también algunas revistas donde hablaban de ti… —confesó mirando al suelo.

—Así que eras un fanático que coleccionaba cosas sobre mí —puntualizó como broma—, ¿quieres que te firme mi autógrafo en alguna parte del cuerpo? —Preguntó en tono sugerente.

—¿Para qué querría tu autógrafo si puedo tenerte a ti? —Preguntó, siguiendo la broma a pesar de que su rostro estaba completamente sonrojado.

—Entonces aprovéchame, aquí estoy… —dijo acercándose a los labios del otro pero Kagami le puso una mano sobre la boca antes de que pudiera tocarle.

—Esto tiene que quedar claro… yo… tú y yo… —Aomine apartó con cuidado la mano de su rostro para poder hablar.

—Me gustas desde hace _años _Kagami, ¿tú qué crees que quiero contigo? No sólo quiero sexo, aunque justo ahora es en lo único que puedo pensar… —confesó

—Idiota —regañó permitiendo que le besara.

_:—Continúa—:_

—¤Žhena HîK¤—

"_Que te quede algo bien claro… si no me importaras, mis palabras no hablarían tanto de ti"  
—Víctor de la Hoz_

_**—**_

Bien, algunos que me tienen agregada a facebook sabrán que estoy pasando por un mal momento, bastante malo. Así que en primera, no pude actualizar por la escuela, las interminables tareas, seguido de la semana de exámenes y el sábado... se me fue mi perrito que estuvo enfermo durante un par de semanas, hicimos lo que pudimos pero finalmente se fue al cielo de mascotas 3

Algunos quizás comprenderán lo que siento, otros quizás digan "Era un perro" pero para mí era más que eso, era mi bebé, 8 añitos tenía mi niño hermoso pero en fin, no más lágrimas que ya fueron muchas... Sólo diré que paso un momento realmente malo y ni ganas de escribir tengo, pero lo hice para distraerme y al final esto es lo que salió.

Gracias por seguirme acompañando. Aviso que sólo quedan dos capítulos más de la historia y estará terminada, así que espero que tengan paciencia.

Suerte en su semana. Nos estamos leyendo.


End file.
